Honeymoon
by Lorelei Lee
Summary: FERTIG Kapitel 13 und Epilog Remus erwacht in einem Hotelzimmer in Florida mit Severus! Mit dem Wissen von Band 1 bis Band 5 entstanden.
1. Sonntag Teil 1

Disclaimer:

alles aus der "Harry-Potter-Welt" gehört unserer geschätzten JK Rowling (höchstens vielleicht noch Warner Bros....). Mir gehört wie immer nix – ausser dem Plot und meiner kranken Phantasie. Und wie immer gibt's hierfür auch keine Kohle!

Was soll ich sagen – es ist lange her, seit ich das letzte mal so richtig kreativ war. Eigentlich sollte ja zuerst „Wahrheit oder Wagnis Teil3" fertig werden, aber die Jungs sind so zickig seufz. Also dachte ich, ich gönne ihnen mal ein bisschen Urlaub...

**Honeymoon**

Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee

**Kapitel 1**

Remus erwachte mit hämmernden Kopfschmerzen. Er blinzelte vorsichtig gegen das grelle Tageslicht an und schloss mit einem gequälten Stöhnen sofort wieder die Augen. Doch etwas war ihm seltsam vorgekommen... anders... er entschoss sich, der blendenden Helligkeit erneut zu trotzen und öffnete seine Lider einen Spalt. Sein Gehirn schien immer noch nicht richtig zu funktionieren, denn alles, was ihm zu dieser fremden Umgebung einfiel war der gemurmelte Satz: „Das ist nicht meine Wohnung."

„Ganz Recht", antwortete eine bekannte Stimme und Remus drehte mühsam seinen Kopf um sich zu überzeugen, dass er nicht halluzinierte. Doch als er in einem Korbsessel Severus Snape sitzen sah, gekleidet in schwarze Hosen und ein offenes, weißes Hemd war er sich sicher, dass ihm der Rest-Alkohol ein Schnippchen schlug.

Er blinzelte angestrengt, doch das Trugbild blieb bestehen und lächelte ihn sogar vage an.

„Wo bin ich", stöhnte Remus gequält.

„In einem Hotelzimmer in Key West", antwortete Severus gleichmütig.

„Key West?"

„In Florida", erläuterte Severus.

„Amerika?" fragte Remus und fühlte sich völlig außerstande irgendetwas zu begreifen.

„Ich kenne zumindest kein anderes Florida", erwiderte Severus trocken.

„Woher..."

„Ich bin schon seit einer Weile wach und habe mich an der Rezeption erkundigt. Wir haben anscheinend um drei Uhr heute früh dieses Zimmer bezogen und mittlerweile ist es kurz nach zwei Uhr nachmittags – Ostküstenzeit", fügte er nach einer Weile nachdenklich hinzu.

„Oh Gott", stöhnte Remus. „Hast du dir zufällig das Nummernschild der Party gemerkt, die mich überrollt hat?"

Severus lächelte verhalten, stand aus dem Sessel auf und ging zu Remus, wo er sich auf die Bettkante setzte. Er reichte Remus ein kleines, rotes Fläschchen.

„Trink das. Es wird dir gut tun. Ich habe dir noch etwas übrig gelassen."

„Danke", nuschelte Remus und kippte den restlichen Inhalt des Fläschchens mit einem Ruck hinunter.

„Hangover-Potion?" fragte er, als er geschluckt hatte.

„Ja, ich gehe nie ohne etwas davon auf eine Party – allerdings hatte ich es noch nie so nötig wie heute."

„Albus' Dienstjubiläum scheint etwas ausgeartet zu sein...", sagte Remus nachdenklich. „Wie sind wir von Hogwarts eigentlich hierher gekommen und was haben wir hier nur gemacht?"

Severus bedachte ihn nun mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck auf den sich Remus keinen Reim machen konnte.

„Wie wir hierher gekommen sind, weiß ich auch nicht – ich nehme an, wir sind appariert."

„Ein Wunder, dass wir in einem Stück angekommen sind", murmelte Remus schwach. „Wir müssen doch sturzbetrunken gewesen sein."

„Ja... ich denke auch, du hättest nicht mit Flitwick Wodka um die Wette trinken sollen..." gab Severus zu bedenken.

„Gegen Flitwick?! Ich muss völlig verrückt gewesen sein!" Remus war nachträglich entsetzt. „Ich habe natürlich verloren, oder?"

„Ich muss leider zugeben, dass ich das nicht mehr weiß – aber zu deiner zweiten Frage, was wir hier gemacht haben... dazu brauchst du einfach nur einen Blick auf dieses Bett zu werfen."

„Auf das Bett?" fragte Remus misstrauisch, doch er befolgte diesen unverständlichen Rat und seine Augen weiteten sich in plötzlichem Begreifen.

Dieses Bett sah aus, als ob darin eine Orgie stattgefunden hatte und bei genauerer Betrachtung sah das ganze Zimmer so aus, als ob sich eine Horde römischer Gladiatoren darin vergnügt hatte.

„Oh! Mein! Gott!" schrie Remus und sein geschockter Blick fiel auf Severus, dessen unerschütterliche Ruhe ihm völlig unbegreiflich war. „Soll das etwa heißen, dass du und ich... ?!" fragte er schrill.

„Reg' dich nicht auf", sagte Severus. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich scheine nicht zu geblendet von deinen Reizen gewesen zu sein, um dich nicht vorher noch zu einem anständigen Mann zu machen."

Mit diesen Worten hielt er Remus ein Blatt Pergament unter die Nase, nach dem dieser hastig griff.

„Eine Heiratsurkunde?! Severus Snape und Remus John Lupin-Snape?!!! Wir sind verheiratet?!"

„Ja", antwortete Severus mit dieser unheimlichen Ruhe, die anfing, Remus ernstlich zu beunruhigen. „Es hat den Anschein. Als ob wir zuerst in Las Vegas im dortigen Amt für Magie, Glücksspiel und Eheschließungen gewesen wären."

„Und was tun wir dann hier?" Remus war kurz davor hysterisch zu werden.

„Flitterwochen – würde ich sagen. Zumindest hat mir das der Muggel an der Rezeption gesagt. Das hier ist ein Hotel für Homosexuelle und wir haben die Honeymoon-Suite gebucht."

„Flitterwochen?!! Das ist doch Wahnsinn! Wir müssen diese... diese Ehe schnellstmöglich annullieren lassen!"

„Annullieren?"

„Das kann doch nicht legal sein! Wir wussten doch beide nicht mehr, was wir taten! Glaub mir, ich will genauso wenig mit dir verheiratet seine, wie du mit mir."

„Ich hatte allerdings gerade angefangen, mich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen", sagte Severus kalt, stand auf und zog eine kleine Schachtel aus seiner Hosentasche. „Aber das hier wird sich sicher umtauschen lassen." Er warf die Schachtel auf das Bett und verließ das Zimmer.

Remus sah ihm wie betäubt hinterher, doch dann richtete sich sein Blick auf die Schachtel und er griff danach um sie zu öffnen. Als er sah, was darin war, vergaß er für einen Moment zu atmen. Auf weißem Samt lag ein Ring, geschmiedet aus Weiß- und Gelbgold. Ein roter und ein grüner Edelstein waren an der Trennungslinie zwischen den beiden Edelmetallen eingebettet.

Remus hatte noch nie einen so wundervollen Ring gesehen. Rot/Gold für Gryffindor und Grün/Silber für Slytherin in Harmonie vereint. Wo hatte Severus nur diesen einmaligen Ring her? Er konnte ihn wohl kaum erst gestern oder heute gekauft haben. Solche Ringe gab es nicht an jeder Straßenecke – solche Schmuckstücke mussten bestellt werden und wurden extra angefertigt.

Severus musste also schon seit einer ganzen Weile daran gedacht haben... Remus wagte nicht, diesen Gedanken zu Ende zu denken. Er musste mit Severus sprechen.

Remus fand ihn erst nach über einer halben Stunde an der Strandbar des Hotels.

Er trug immer noch das offene Hemd und Remus fiel erst jetzt auf, dass er barfuss war. Niemand hätte in dem schwarzhaarigen Mann, der mit einem Glas in der Hand an der Bar stand, den zugeknöpften Zaubertränkemeister von Hogwarts erkannt. Er war sicher nicht der bestaussehendeste Mann an dieser Bar – dazu war seine Haut zu blass, sein Körper nicht muskulös genug und seine Haare... Aber für Remus sah er in diesem Moment einfach atemberaubend aus. Und mit diesem atemberaubenden Mann hatte er letzte Nacht – dem Zimmer nach zu schließen – wilden Sex gehabt. Und er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Verdammt!

„Severus? Ich bin froh, dass ich dich endlich gefunden habe. Was tust du hier eigentlich?"

„Wonach sieht es denn aus?" sagte Severus trocken und leerte das Glas. „Noch einen", orderte er bei dem Barkeeper.

„Wir sollten uns für einen Moment über diesen absolut hinreißenden Ring unterhalten", erwiderte Remus mit gesenkter Stimme und holte die Schachtel aus seiner Hosentasche.

„Er gehört dir – aber lass dich nicht übers Ohr hausen, wenn du ihn versetzen willst", äußerte Severus spröde. „Nenn' es von mir aus ein Abschiedsgeschenk."

Remus spielte unentschlossen mit der Schachtel herum.

„Seit wann hast du ihn schon?" fragte er schließlich.

Severus seufzte, zog einen Geldschein aus seiner Tasche und führte Remus von der Bar weg.

Remus hatte die Transaktion mit großen Augen verfolgt und fragte jetzt, als sie außer Hörweite waren, erstaunt: „Muggelgeld? Woher hast du Muggelgeld?"

„Offensichtlich waren wir vernünftig genug um in Las Vegas Geld umzutauschen. Zumindest habe ich eine ganze Menge von diesem Zeug in unserem Zimmer gefunden." Er hielt einen Moment inne und beantwortete dann Remus' erste Frage. „Ich habe den Ring schon seit einem Jahr, vier Monaten und drei Tagen."

„So lange?" fragte Remus atemlos. „Warum hast du ihn mir denn nie... warum hast du nie etwas gesagt?"

Severus senkte erst den Blick und sah dann an Remus vorbei aufs Meer hinaus.

„Entweder es war nie der richtige Zeitpunkt, oder du warst nicht allein... oder der Mut hatte mich wieder mal verlassen", bekannte er mit einem bitteren Unterton.

„Du trägst diesen absolut einmaligen Ring über ein Jahr mit dir herum..." Remus fehlten die Worte. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll..."

„Wirst du ihn verkaufen, bevor oder nachdem du die Ehe hast annullieren lassen?" fragte Severus gleichgültig, als ob das Thema damit abgeschlossen wäre.

„Ich weiß nicht... ich hatte eigentlich daran gedacht, ihn zu tragen...", sagte Remus nachdenklich und fühlte Severus fragenden Blick auf sich ruhen.

„Ihn tragen? Wie meinst du das?" fragte er tonlos.

„Für wie lange hatten wir die Suite gemietet?" wollte Remus wissen.

„Für die restlichen Osterferien – eine Woche", antwortete Severus zurückhaltend.

Remus nagte nervös an seiner Unterlippe, doch dann sah er auf und blickte direkt in Severus' schwarze Augen.

„Warum bleiben wir dann nicht einfach hier? Ich gebe dir jetzt diesen Ring zurück, wir verbringen diese Woche gemeinsam und ich glaube..." Remus spürte, wie er rot wurde. „... ich glaube, wenn du mich dann noch einmal fragen würdest, dann..." Remus stockte, als lange Finger zärtlich durch seine Haare streichelten.

„Woher dieser plötzliche Stimmungsumschwang?" fragte eine dunkle Stimme.

„Einem Mann, der einen solchen Ring entwirft, sollte man nicht leichtfertig einen Korb geben", antwortete Remus ernst und sein Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung, als Severus bei diesen Worten lächelte.

**Fortsetzung folgt**


	2. Sonntag Teil 2

Disclaimer:

alles aus der "Harry-Potter-Welt" gehört unserer geschätzten JK Rowling (höchstens vielleicht noch Warner Bros....). Mir gehört wie immer nix – ausser dem Plot und meiner kranken Phantasie. Und wie immer gibt's hierfür auch keine Kohle!

Ich habe festgestellt, dass ich blöd bin.

Ich habe beim ersten Kapitel total mein vorbereitetes Vorwort vergessen. Ich schätze mal, das macht das Alter... oder die Hitze... oder der Vollmond... Also – hier kommt's:

Zum besseren Verständnis – diese Story gammelt im Entwurfsstadium seit fast einem Jahr in meinem Schrank herum. Neulich habe ich sie herausgenommen um sie mal wieder auszulüften und bei der Gelegenheit habe ich mich gleich an die Feinarbeit gesetzt – und hier ist sie nun!

Stellt euch vor, die Geschichte spielt irgendwann in naher Zukunft. Harry hat seinen Abschluss in Hogwarts hinter sich, Remus unterrichtet seit knapp zwei Jahren wieder Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Voldemort ist natürlich besiegt... Und jetzt lehnt euch entspannt zurück und gebt dieser kleinen, leichten, romantischen Frühlingskomödie eine Chance...

****

**Honeymoon**

**Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee**

****

**Kapitel 2**

****

Die Zeit bis zum Abendessen verbrachten sie damit, ihr Hotelzimmer wieder in einen bewohnbaren Zustand zu bringen und sich einen Überblick über ihre mitgeführten Kleidungsstücke und sonstigen Habseligkeiten zu verschaffen.

„Ich sehe schon – wir werden morgen einkaufen müssen", seufzte Remus. „Wie viel Geld haben wir eigentlich?"

„Genug – würde ich sagen", antwortete Severus, der an einem kleinen Tischchen saß und gerade dabei war, das Geldbündel zu zählen. Er runzelte die Stirn. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, wir haben das Geld in einer Spielbank gewonnen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich soviel bei mir hatte um es umzutauschen." Er sah zu Remus auf, der vor ihm stand. „Was ist mit dir?"

Remus grinste schief. „Ich und zuviel Geld? Wie lange kennst du mich schon? Ich unterrichte zwar wieder seit 2 Jahren, aber meine Ersparnisse sind eher mager", gab er zu. „Und warum können wir das Geld nicht gewonnen haben?" fragte er neugierig nach.

„Ich spiele nicht", erklärte Severus in einem Tonfall, der deutlich anzeigte, dass er dieses Thema damit für beendet hielt.

Remus wiegte ungläubig den Kopf, sagte aber nichts mehr dazu. Stattdessen beugte er sich zu Severus hinunter. „Es ist noch etwas zu früh zum Abendessen...", sagte er betont desinteressiert. „Hast du eine Idee, was wir bis dahin machen könnten?" Der Gedanke, wie es wohl sein würde mit Severus das Bett erneut in Unordnung zu bringen, ließ ihn nicht mehr los. Halb und halb hatte er ja schon erwartet, dass der Slytherin bei der ersten sich bietenden Gelegenheit seine ehelichen Rechte geltend machen würde – doch bislang hatte er ihn nicht sehr viel anders behandelt, als zu Hause in Hogwarts. Und Remus wusste nicht, ob er darüber enttäuscht sein sollte oder nicht. Vielleicht hatte Severus ja vor, ihn stilvoll zu verführen... als Ausgleich zu ihrer überstürzten Heirat...

Severus räusperte sich und stand auf. „Wir sollten Albus einen Brief schreiben – damit er weiß, wo wir sind."

„Was?" fragte Remus verblüfft, als Severus so gar nicht auf seinen suggestiven Vorschlag einging. Er zog einen kleinen Schmollmund. Der Gedanke an Albus hatte in diesem Moment wie ein Kübel Eiswasser gewirkt. „Warum das denn?" murmelte er ungnädig.

„Wenn es dir natürlich lieber ist, dass er in den nächsten Tagen auf der Suche nach uns plötzlich hier hereinplatzt..."

Severus war gerade dabei den Grossteil ihres Geldes in dem kleine Safe neben der Minibar zu verstauen, daher konnte Remus sein Gesicht nicht sehen, doch er war sich sicher, dass dieses spezielle, leicht überhebliche Lächeln über Severus' Lippen gehuscht war.

„Oh nein! Auf gar keinen Fall!"

„Siehst du." Severus drehte sich um und da war tatsächlich dieses kleine Lächeln, das Remus immer so enervierend und jetzt auch ein wenig anziehend fand.

„Also schön", gab er nach. „Schreiben wir diesen Brief. Hast du zufällig eine Eule in deiner Hosentasche?" stichelte er.

„Auch dieses Problem dürfte sich lösen lassen." Severus ging zu dem Balkon, der zu ihrer Suite gehörte, und öffnete die Tür. Wie auf Kommando flog ein schwarzer Rabe ins Zimmer und landete auf dem kleinen Tisch.

„Dein Rabe!" stieß Remus überrascht aus. „Wie hat sie uns denn gefunden?"

„Blanca ist sehr anhänglich", sagte Severus und holte Papier und Stift.

Kopfschüttelnd setzt sich Remus aufs Bett. „Ich werde nie verstehen, wie du sie ausgerechnet ‚Blanca' nennen konntest."

Severus streifte ihn mit einem Seitenblick, bevor er sich an den kleinen Tisch zurück setzte auf dem Blanca geduldig auf ihn wartete. „Das kannst du nicht verstehen. Slytherin-Humor", erläuterte er wortkarg.

„Also – fangen wir an", murmelte Severus. „Albus... Sie..."

„Lieber Albus", unterbrach ihn Remus.

„Bitte?" Severus sah irritiert auf.

„Lieber Albus", wiederholte Remus.

„Dann schreib' du diesen Brief." Severus legte den Stift auf den Tisch und sah Remus herausfordernd an.

# # # # #

„Lieber Albus, wir hoffen, dass Sie sich keine zu großen Sorgen um uns gemacht haben. Wir werden pünktlich zum Ende der Osterferien wieder in Hogwarts sein. Viele Grüße – Severus Snape und Remus Lupin."

Nach ungefähr einer Stunde waren endlich beide mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden und die ganze Zeit über fragte sich Remus, warum sich sein ‚Ehemann' so wenig verliebt verhielt.

Sie gingen in eines der kleinen Restaurants am Strand und aßen dort zu Abend. Die Sonne war mittlerweile untergegangen und bunte Lämpchen sorgten für eine schummrige Beleuchtung. Remus war noch nie am Meer gewesen und fand alles wunderbar und sehr romantisch. Nur Severus' gleichbleibend reserviertes Verhalten war der einzige Wermutstropfen.

Remus hatte sich nach dem Essen noch einen Espresso bestellt und während er ihn in kleinen Schlucken trank, sah er immer wieder zu Severus, der halb abgewandt am Tisch saß und mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht aufs Meer hinaus sah.

Plötzlich drehte er sich zu Remus um und sagte mit einem seltsamen Tonfall: „Warum siehst du mich so an?"

Remus war es unangenehm, dass er ihn beim Starren erwischt hatte.

„Wie sehe ich dich denn an?" fragte er möglichst unschuldig zurück.

„Oh, bitte", sagte Severus trocken.

Remus gab klein bei und entschloss sich zu einem Frontalangriff. „Also gut... ich habe überlegt, warum wir uns noch nicht geküsst haben?"

Severus sah ihn einige Augenblicke lang einfach nur an, dann sagte er schließlich: „Vielleicht weil der richtige Moment dafür noch nicht da war?"

Remus' Herzschlag geriet bei diesen Worten ein wenig aus dem Takt. Er schob seine Espressotasse zur Seite und lehnte sich leicht über den Tisch.

„Ich finde diesen Moment gerade sehr ansprechend...", sagte er leise und – wie er hoffte – verführerisch.

Severus musterte ihn wieder und wandte sich dann wieder halb von ihm ab.

„Nein."

„Nein?!"

„Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern."

„Und warum?!"

„Warum ich mich nur ungern wiederhole?" gab Severus aufreizend ruhig zurück.

„Nein!" Remus war kurz davor, mit der Faust auf den Tisch zu schlagen. „Warum wir uns nicht jetzt sofort und auf der Stelle küssen", hakte Remus starrköpfig nach.

Die Kulisse war absolut wundervoll. Die Luft war mild, die Sterne gingen gerade auf – um es perfekt zu machen fehlte nur noch ein Kuss und er würde sich diese Gelegenheit nicht so leicht entgehen lassen. Er wollte endlich hinter die Fassade des dunkelhaarigen Mannes blicken.

Severus drehte sich wieder zu ihm um und sah ihm sehr intensiv in die Augen.

„Lupin – Remus", verbesserte er sich. „Willst du unseren ersten Kuss allen Ernstes hier durchführen – in aller Öffentlichkeit und ihn dadurch auf die gleiche Stufe stellen wie eine ordinäre Knutscherei?"

„Wow..." eine solche Aussage wollte erst einmal verdaut werden. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so romantisch bist", sagte Remus und meinte es durchaus ernst.

Severus' Augen glitzerten im Licht der bunten Lämpchen. Er winkte dem Kellner. „Die Rechnung, bitte."

# # # # #

Nachdem sie das Restaurant verlassen hatten, gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her. Ohne darüber gesprochen zu haben, lenkten beide ihre Schritte zum Strand hinunter. Nach einer Weile brach Remus das Schweigen.

„Und? Wie hast du dir unseren ersten Kuss nun vorgestellt?"

„Ganz sicher nicht an einem Palmenstrand", antwortete Severus mit einem halben Lachen in der Stimme.

„Wie sehr Gentleman bist du für gewöhnlich?" fragte Remus zusammenhanglos.

Severus blieb stehen und sah ihn an. „Wie bitte?"

Obwohl es eine mondhelle Nacht war, reichte das Licht doch nicht völlig aus, um seine Gesichtszüge genau zu erkennen, aber Remus war sich sicher eine hochgezogene Augenbraue aus seiner Stimme herausgehört zu haben.

„Ich meine damit, dass wir unseren tatsächlichen ersten Kuss ja wohl schon hinter uns haben – nur dass wir uns eben leider nicht mehr daran erinnern können... was ich nun gerne wissen möchte... glaubst du, du warst Gentleman genug, um auf die Worte ‚Sie dürfen den Bräutigam jetzt küssen' zu warten?" fragte Remus nachdenklich und warf Severus einen raschen Blick unter halbgesenkten Lidern zu.

„Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung", antwortete Severus mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln.

Remus seufzte leise. „Na schön... Wie hast du dir dann unseren ersten Kuss vorgestellt?"

„Wer sagt, dass ich daran auch nur einen Gedanken verschwendet habe?" bemerkte Severus schroff.

„Severus..." erwiderte Remus gespielt tadelnd. „Wir haben doch schon festgestellt, dass die Szenerie in deiner Phantasie nicht durch Palmen gekennzeichnet war. Also..." Er lächelt aufmunternd, doch Severus schwieg.

Doch Remus wollte sich damit nicht zufrieden geben.

„Ich nehme an, es hätte wohl irgendwie mit Hogwarts zu tun", nahm er das Gespräch wieder auf.

„Sehr scharfsinnig", erwiderte Snape spöttisch. „Ich nehme an, du gibst keine Ruhe, bevor ich es dir nicht gesagt habe."

„Genau." Remus lächelte entwaffnend.

Dieses Mal war es Severus, der leise seufzte und endlich kapitulierte.

„Also schön – ich hatte mir vorgestellt, es würde vielleicht passieren, wenn ich dir den Wolfsbanntrank brächte."

„Ja... das macht Sinn...", bemerkte Remus versonnen. Dann bemerkte er trotz der diffusen Lichtverhältnisse die gerunzelte Stirn des Slytherin. „Sorry – ich bin ja schon still...", nuschelte er schnell.

Nach einem letzten zweifelnden Blick fuhr Severus fort: „Du würdest ihn trinken, wie üblich das Gesicht verziehen und wie üblich sagen..."

„Kannst du gar nichts gegen diesen widerlichen Geschmack tun?" nahm Remus den Faden auf und hielt kurz den Atem an, als sich Severus näher zu ihm bewegte. Fast konnte er dessen warmen Atem auf seiner Haut spüren.

„Nein – und das weißt du auch ganz genau – aber ich könnte es dir ein wenig versüßen", flüsterte Severus sanft.

„Ach ja? Und wie?" fragte Remus atemlos, als sich eine Hand seinen Nacken hinaufstahl und dort liegen blieb.

„So...", murmelte Severus und gab Remus den langersehnten Kuss.

Severus' Lippen waren warm und angenehm fest. Er küsste ihn langsam und ohne Hast, doch mit berauschender Intensität.

Seine Haut roch noch schwach nach Sonne, seine Lippen waren leicht salzig von der Meerluft und sein Mund schmeckte noch nach dem herben Rotwein, den sie zum Essen getrunken hatten.

Für Remus' Geschmack viel zu früh trennte sich Severus wieder von ihm.

„Und wie geht es dann in deiner Phantasie weiter?" fragte Remus leicht benommen und sehr hoffnungsvoll.

„Gar nicht", erwiderte Severus knapp und strich Remus eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

Remus grinste schief. „Das ist ein bisschen wenig, oder?"

„Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hättest du mir wahrscheinlich sowieso schon deine moralische Entrüstung ins Gesicht geschlagen", gab Severus mit leiser Resignation zu bedenken.

„Ich weiß nicht...", erwiderte Remus nachdenklich. „Ich glaube, ich wäre zu verblüfft gewesen um überhaupt etwas zu tun. Dann hättest du natürlich den Kelch wieder an dich genommen und hättest wortlos das Zimmer verlassen. Ich hätte die ganze Nacht darüber nachgedacht und dann beschlossen, am nächsten Tag mit dir darüber zu sprechen, doch du wärst mir wahrscheinlich aus dem Weg gegangen." Remus erwärmte sich zusehends für diese Gedankenspielerei. Es war fast, als würde er die feuchten Mauern von Hogwarts Kerkern riechen. „Hättest du auch eine schlaflose Nacht verbracht?"

„Ja, das hätte ich", bestätigte Severus. „Und ich wäre dir aus dem Weg gegangen."

„Und ich hätte angefangen dich zu vermissen – und dann wäre mir aufgefallen, dass du eigentlich immer in meiner Nähe gewesen bist..." Zum Ende hin war Remus' Stimme immer leiser geworden, bis er schließlich verstummte.

Er sah Severus verwundert an, als er begriff, dass dies der Wahrheit tatsächlich verdammt nahe kam. Wie lange hatte er ebenfalls schon Gefühle für den anderen Mann gehegt, ohne dass er es tatsächlich gemerkt hatte?

„Sollen wir zurück ins Hotel?" fragte Severus leise und Remus konnte nur stumm nicken.

# # # # #

Remus zog Severus mit sich in ihre Suite und stieß die Tür hinter ihnen mit dem Fuß zu. Dann drückte er Severus halb spielerisch mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand und küsste ihn hungrig. Severus erwiderte den Kuss mit einer gewissen Zurückhaltung, die Remus nach einer Weile störte.

Er leckte noch ein letztes Mal über Severus' Lippen und versuchte in dem dämmrigen Hotelzimmer seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu erkennen.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du einer von denen bist, die gleich beim ersten Rendezvous aufs Ganze gehen", bemerkte Severus und Remus fiel auf, dass sein Tonfall eher amüsiert als ablehnend war. Dennoch konnte er ein leises Seufzen nicht vollständig unterdrücken.

Er hatte auf dem ganzen Weg hierher an nichts anderes mehr denken können, als sie beide nackt und in Ekstase zwischen den Bettlaken. Doch Severus schien leider nicht so gedacht zu haben. Immerhin hielt er ihn immer noch in seinen Armen – das war schon einmal etwas.

„Das tue ich auch gar nicht", trumpfte Remus auf. „Das hier ist ja auch kein gewöhnliches Rendezvous – wir sind schließlich verheiratet." Er küsste Severus kurz auf die Wange und schmiegte sein Gesicht in die Halsbeuge des anderen Mannes.

„Und was würdest du bei einem normalen Rendezvous tun?" murmelte Severus leise an seinem Ohr.

Remus sah auf und grinste. „Wenn es mir nicht gefallen hätte, dann hätte ich mich schon im Restaurant für den interessanten Abend bedankt."

„Und das hätte gereicht um weitere Avancen im Keim zu ersticken?" fragte Severus mit einer Spur Neugier.

„Glaub mir, der Tonfall der das Wörtchen ‚interessant' begleitet hätte, wäre mehr als ausreichend gewesen", erklärte Remus lachend. Irgendwie gefiel ihm dieses ‚Was-wäre-wenn-Spielchen', doch genauso störend wirkte es sich auf seine weiteren Pläne aus... oder vielleicht nicht?

„Und wenn es dir gefallen hätte?" fragte Severus noch leiser als vorhin.

„Dann hätte ich dir einen Kuss gegeben – ungefähr so..." Er gab ihm einen sehr langen, sehr zärtlichen Kuss, der beide ein klein wenig atemlos zurückließ, „... und dann hätte ich gesagt: ‚Wann sehe ich dich wieder?'"

Er sah Severus tief in die dunklen Augen und löste den obersten Knopf seines Hemdes.

„Lass das, Remus", sagte Severus und schob Remus ein Stück von sich weg.

„Was... warum?" fragte Remus enttäuscht.

„Weil ich jetzt nicht mit dir schlafen will", sagte Severus direkt und knipste das Licht an.

Remus war von der plötzlichen Helligkeit geblendet und blinzelte verwirrt.

„Aber wir sind verheiratet!" rief er verletzt und aufgebracht. „Warum willst du nicht? Es ist ja auch nicht so, dass wir es noch nie miteinander getan hätten!"

„Aber wir können uns nicht mehr daran erinnern!"

„Ein Jammer! Wenn ich an den Zustand des Zimmers denke..." Remus konnte nicht anders. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und drehte Severus den Rücken zu. Es war doch wirklich zum Verrücktwerden!

„Remus..."

Remus spürte eine Hand an seiner Schulter und war stark versucht, sie einfach abzuschütteln, doch er hielt stattdessen still.

„Remus... versuch doch, mich zu verstehen... es geht mir alles zu schnell... ich würde gerne die Vorfreude noch etwas auskosten..."

Bei den letzten Worten war Severus' Stimme weich und dunkel geworden, wie flüssige Schokolade und Remus musste ihm insgeheim Recht geben.

Sie sollten es wirklich langsamer angehen lassen und nicht gleich wie die Karnickel...

Nein! Schlechter Gedanke! Remus versuchte, sein Gehirn von allen anregenden Bildern zu befreien und drehte sich dann wieder halb zu Severus um, dessen Hand immer noch auf seiner Schulter lag.

„Und wo willst du dann heute nacht schlafen?" fragte er etwas spitz.

„Im Bett natürlich."

„Etwa mit mir zusammen?"

„Warum nicht? Sofern du nicht in der Badewanne übernachten willst."

„Ich weiß nicht", erwiderte Remus, den diese direkte Antwort wieder geringfügig verwirrt hatte. „Ich dachte ja nur... Hast du keine Angst, dass ich meine Hände nicht bei mir behalten kann?"

„Oh, bitte!" schnaubte Severus. „Als ob irgendetwas an mir wäre, das dich zu einer derart ungezügelten Begierde verleiten würde."

Remus legte seinen Kopf schief und betrachtete Severus nachdenklich.

„Das kann man nie wissen... Schönheit liegt schließlich im Auge des Beschauers und du vergisst, dass ich selbst auch nicht gerade bei einer Mister-Universum-Wahl gewinnen würde."

Severus' harte Gesichtszüge wurden bei diesen Worten merklich weicher und er streichelte mit einem Finger leicht über Remus' Wange.

„Meiner Ansicht nach hätte es mindestens zu einer Nominierung für das ‚charmanteste Lächeln' in der Hexenwoche reichen müssen."

„Im Ernst?" fragte Remus geschmeichelt.

# # # # #

Remus lag in dieser Nacht noch sehr lange wach, während Severus neben ihm offensichtlich selig schlummerte.

Severus hatte ihm den Vortritt im Badezimmer gelassen und Remus hatte sich auch dort gleich bis auf seine Boxershorts ausgezogen. Er hatte kurz überlegt, ob er lieber – wie üblich – nackt schlafen sollte, doch angesichts dieser ungewöhnlichen Situation war er wieder davon abgerückt.

Er hatte sich gleich ins Bett gelegt und auf Severus gewartet. Er hatte sich wirklich gefragt, in welcher Aufmachung der Slytherin in völliger Ermangelung von Schlafanzügen oder Nachthemden zu Bett gehen würde. Die Antwort hatte nicht lange auf sich warten lassen, denn kurz darauf hatte Severus den Raum betreten, gehüllt in einen der Hotelbademäntel, und hatte das Licht ausgeknipst.

„Hey", hatte Remus überrascht ausgerufen. „Gibt es jetzt irgendeinen Grund um das Licht auszumachen?"

Neben ihm hatte sich die Matratze ein wenig abgesenkt – Severus hatte sich nun wohl hingelegt.

„Ja", hatte die knappe Antwort gelautet. „Gute Nacht."

Und nun lag Remus völlig ratlos in der Dunkelheit und versuchte aus Severus' Verhalten klug zu werden.

Severus war auf jeden Fall in ihn verliebt. So viel war klar. Sogar so verliebt, dass er kurz nach Remus' Wiederauftauchen in Hogwarts losgezogen war um einen Ring zu kaufen – den zu überreichen er sich dann nie getraut hatte...

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Severus und feige? Das passte einfach nicht zusammen – der Tränkemeister fürchtete sich doch vor nichts und niemand! Oder vielleicht doch? Konnte es nicht doch sein, dass er sich vor Zurückweisung fürchtete? Vor Ablehnung oder sogar Spott? Konnte es sein, dass er sich selbst so gering einschätzte?

Remus zuckte im Dunkeln mit den Schultern. Wahrscheinlich lag er mit dieser Einschätzung gar nicht mal so falsch – die Zeit würde das erweisen... und Zeit hatten sie noch eine ganze Woche. Morgen war Montag und sie hatten die Suite bis Samstag gebucht... in einer Woche konnte eine ganze Menge passieren und Remus hatte die Art und Weise wie Severus dieses Wörtchen ‚Vorfreude' betont hatte ausgesprochen anziehend gefunden.

**_Fortsetzung folgt_**

Vielen Dank an meine lieben, lieben und wahnsinnig treuen Reviewer! Toyo (ach, Schwesterchen!), vs. Goliath, Dark-Tasha, M, Alex15, tentakula, Kasseopeia, Malina, Besserweiss, Jaypallas, Waldelfchen, Keeline, sabysemilla, Maxine, Vanillia und Angel 1291 – ihr habt mir richtig gefehlt!


	3. Montag Teil 1

Disclaimer:

alles aus der "Harry-Potter-Welt" gehört unserer geschätzten JK Rowling (höchstens vielleicht noch Warner Bros....). Mir gehört wie immer nix – ausser dem Plot und meiner kranken Phantasie. Und wie immer gibt's hierfür auch keine Kohle!

Ich denke – ihr seid bereit für das nächste Kapitel – viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen... Heute: einige skandalöse Enthüllungen! (bitte nicht ernstnehmen ;-)

****

**Honeymoon**

**Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee**

****

**Kapitel 3**

****

Als Remus am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war das Bett neben ihm leer. Er rieb sich verschlafen die Augen, doch als er aus dem Badezimmer Wasserplätschern hörte, erwachte sein Jagdinstinkt.

Vielleicht stand Severus ja gerade unter der Dusche... Blitzartig war er aus dem Bett und hatte die Tür zum Badezimmer geöffnet.

„Guten Morgen", grüßte Severus ihn, der im Bademantel vor dem Waschbecken stand und sich die letzten Reste Rasierschaum aus dem Gesicht tupfte.

„Guten Morgen", murmelte Remus resigniert zurück und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen in den Türrahmen. Aber so einfach wollte er Severus nicht davon kommen lassen.

„Warum hast du dich gestern nicht vor mir ausgezogen?" fragte er und sah Severus abwartend an.

Severus drehte zuerst den Wasserhahn zu, dann faltete er das Handtuch zusammen und legte es beiseite. Erst dann drehte er sich zu Remus um und sah ihm ruhig in die Augen.

„Weil ich kein Verlangen danach hatte, meine Unterwäsche wieder dem Gelächter der Öffentlichkeit preiszugeben", sagte er in einem Tonfall, in dem man einem kleinen Kind erklärt, dass eins und eins zwei ist.

Remus hatte den Anstand, sich zu schämen. Severus spielte ganz klar auf den Zwischenfall nach ihren Prüfungen im 5. Schuljahr an.

„Aber... dir muss doch klar gewesen sein...", stammelte er und hielt einen Moment inne, bevor er flüssiger fortfuhr. „Ich meine, dir muss doch klar gewesen sein, dass, wenn du gewisse Absichten mit mir verfolgst, es irgendwann auch dazu kommen würde, dass ich deine Unterwäsche sehe – gleichgültig, was James und Sirius dir damals angetan haben", setzte er etwas kleinlaut hinzu.

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Da mir die ganze Sache mit dir genauso utopisch wie aussichtslos vorkam - nein... so weit habe ich nie gedacht. Nicht wirklich. Es hat ja niemand voraussehen können, dass wir uns einmal im Suff das Ja-Wort geben würden ."

Remus bedauerte plötzlich alles, was er und seine Freunde Severus je angetan hatten und sein Gewissen meldete sich vehement zu Wort. Er schluckte den bitteren Nachgeschmack hinunter und löste seine verschränkten Arme.

„Severus...", begann er behutsam. „Ich habe damals nicht gelacht und ich werde auch jetzt nicht lachen. Versprochen."

Severus sah ihm hinter einem Schleier aus schwarzen Haaren tief in die Augen. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit brach er den Blickkontakt und löste den Knoten im Gürtel des Bademantels.

„Also gut", sagte er dumpf.

Remus hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an. Er begriff, dass Severus dies wirklich große Überwindung gekostet hatte und sein Blick glitt daher erst sehr zögernd über Severus' Körper.

Gut – Feinripp – weiss – vielleicht schon ein wenig zu mitgenommen vom vielen Waschen um noch attraktiv zu sein... aber sonst? Remus atmete einmal tief durch und sah Severus in die Augen.

„Okay, da ist nichts, was ich nicht schon gesehen hätte", sagte er und erwiderte Severus' stechenden Blick ohne zu blinzeln.

„Ich hoffe für dich, dass das ein Scherz war", knurrte Severus gefährlich leise. „Denn wenn es keiner war, müsste ich dich umbringen."

„Es war ein Scherz", grinste Remus und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Es war ein Scherz – bitte tu mir nicht weh!"

Severus packte ihn am Oberarm und zog ihn an sich.

„Ein geschmackloser Scherz", flüsterte er mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Auch das", gab Remus versöhnlich zu und fühlte nur Sekunden später diese wundervoll zärtlichen Lippen auf seinem Mund. Remus erwiderte den Kuss sanft, doch bevor er seine Zunge auf Entdeckungsreise schicken konnte, löste sich Severus schon wieder von ihm.

Ein schmales Lächeln huschte über die Lippen des Slytherin. „Also schön – und was sollen wir heute unternehmen?"

„Einkaufen!" erwiderte Remus prompt und grinste herausfordernd. „Und ich werde dir eine neue Unterhose schenken!"

# # # # #

Remus Lupin hatte unbestreitbar gute Laune. Die Sonne schien, die Luft roch nach Meer und Freiheit, es waren Ferien und ihm war durchaus aufgefallen, dass einige Blicke nicht nur ihm, sondern auch seinem etwas mürrischen, aber durchaus gefügigen Begleiter gegolten hatten. Vielleicht lag es aber auch nur an dem Glas Sekt, das er sich zum Frühstück genehmigt hatte, dass er alles sehr viel entspannter betrachtete.

Er würde einfach er selbst sein und versuchen, Severus etwas aus der Reserve zu locken. Ansonsten würde er den Dingen einfach seinen Lauf lassen.

Ziemlich rasch hatten sie ein kleines Kaufhaus entdeckt, das die meisten Dinge führte, die sie brauchten.

Ohne zu fragen, wühlte sich Remus durch einige sehr knappe Slips und Tangas und fragte Severus sehr unschuldig nach seiner Größe, während er eine Boxershorts hochhielt, deren Farbe sehr nahe an ein sattes Gryffindor-Rot herankam.

„Wenn du glaubst, dass ich jemals so etwas anziehen werde, dann hast du dich geirrt", entgegnete Severus ungerührt und reichte der eilfertig herangewuselten Verkäuferin einen kleinen Stapel weißer Unterhosen.

Remus war stark versucht ihm die Zunge herauszustrecken, unterließ es dann aber doch und gab der jungen Frau einige Slips die er sich ausgesucht hatte, inclusive der roten Boxershorts.

Der restliche Einkauf verlief überraschend reibungslos, da Severus sich nicht wirklich dafür interessierte, welche Kleidungsstücke Remus für sie beide aussuchte. Remus hörte ihn das eine oder andere Mal verächtlich ‚Muggelkram' murmeln und musste darüber grinsen. Einzig eine schmalgeschnittene schwarze Hose und ein schwarzes, langärmliges Hemd schienen Gnade vor Severus' Augen zu finden.

„Ich nehme die", sagte er zu der Verkäuferin, doch Remus schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Oh nein! Wir sind hier im Urlaub, nicht auf einer Beerdigung" bemerkte er und hielt dem Slytherin zwei kurzärmlige Hemden unter die Nase.

„Du wirst eines von diesen nehmen. Welches ist dir lieber? Das Blaue oder das Grüne?" Er senkte seine Stimme zu einem verschwörerischen Flüstern. „Slytherin-Grün – wäre das nichts?"

Severus musterte ihn überdrüssig.

„Ich bin kein wandelndes Klischee", antwortete er ungnädig.

„Nein, natürlich nicht", stichelte Remus lächelnd. „Deshalb wolltest du dir gerade auch keine schwarze Kluft kaufen. Also, welches soll es nun sein – blau oder grün?"

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Such du eines aus."

Jetzt hatte Remus eindeutig genug.

Nachgiebigkeit war ja ganz gut und schön, solange sie nicht in Gleichgültigkeit umschlug.

„Es kann dir doch nicht egal sein! Du musst doch wissen, was dir gefällt!"

„Natürlich weiß ich das", entgegnete Severus ruhig und schenkte ihm einen langen Blick. „Du gefällst mir."

Diese Bemerkung traf Remus so unerwartet, dass ihm keine intelligente Erwiderung darauf einfiel. Es war auch nicht gerade hilfreich, dass Severus einfach nur da stand und ihn ruhig und abwartend ansah.

Wie machte dieser Mann das nur? Den ganzen Tag über kein einziges nettes Wort und dann kam aus heiterem Himmel das reizendste Kompliment, das Remus seit langem bekommen hatte – und _‚Bäng!'_ schon fiel einem kein vernünftiges Wort mehr ein und man stand da, wie ein Erstklässler vor dem sprechenden Hut.

„Nimm das Blaue", sagte Remus schließlich schwach und drückte es ihm in die Hand. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah er, dass Severus die Verkäuferin anwies auch das schwarze Ensemble einzupacken.

Er folgte Severus langsam zur Kasse und war sich sicher, dass sein Grinsen absolut idiotisch aussehen musste – doch nichts hätte ihm in diesem Moment gleichgültiger sein können.

# # # # #

Den Nachmittag verbrachten sie am Strand.

Remus führte seine neu gekaufte schwarze Badehose aus und Severus lag auf einem der Hotel-Liegestühle im Schatten und las in einer Muggelzeitung. Remus lag direkt daneben in einem zweiten Liegestuhl auf dem Bauch in der Sonne und döste vor sich hin. Ab und zu sah er zu Severus hinüber, der zwar keine Badehose, aber immerhin ein offenes Hemd und eine weite Freizeithose trug und sich ansonsten hinter Zeitung und Sonnenbrille zu verstecken schien.

„Warum liest du diesen Blödsinn überhaupt?" wollte Remus nach einer Weile wissen und deutete vielsagend auf die Zeitung.

„Weil die Auswahl in diesem Kiosk etwas begrenzt war", erläuterte Severus mit unbewegter Miene, faltete aber die Zeitung zusammen und legte sie neben sich. „Aber du hast Recht – es ist Blödsinn. Ich werde nie begreifen, was an Baseball so aufregend sein soll."

Remus kicherte vor sich hin.

„Oder an Fussball", ergänzte er.

Um Severus' Mundwinkel zuckte es amüsiert, dann glitt sein Blick über Remus' Rücken und er wandte sich ab um etwas in der neuen Tasche zu suchen, die sie mit an den Strand genommen hatten.

Kurz darauf hatte er offensichtlich gefunden, wonach er gesucht hatte, denn als seine Hände wieder zum Vorschein kamen, hielt er eine Flasche Sonnencreme in der Hand.

„Ich frage mich, wozu wir das gekauft haben, wenn du es nicht benutzt", sagte er zu Remus, der überrascht den Kopf hob.

„Bleib liegen", wies ihn Severus knapp an und setzte sich auf die Kante von Remus' Liegestuhl. „Außer, es war natürlich deine Absicht, einen höchst beeindruckenden Sonnenbrand zu bekommen."

„Nein, das hatte ich eigentlich nicht vor... Iiiicks!" beendete Remus den Satz mit einem Quietschen als die Sonnencreme ohne Vorwarnung auf seinen Rücken tropfte. „Kalt!"

„Stell dich nicht so an", meinte Severus ungerührt und verteilte die Sonnencreme behutsam auf Remus' Rücken.

Remus schloss die Augen und genoss die sanft streichelnden Hände auf seiner Haut schweigend. Er seufzte leise. Wer hätte je geahnt, dass Severus so zärtlich sein konnte...

Unwillkürlich stellte er sich diese Hände an einem anderen Teil seiner Anatomie vor und musste feststellen, dass dies keine gute Idee gewesen war – denn seine Badehose hatte der Phantasie sowieso schon nicht mehr allzu viel überlassen...

Er versuchte krampfhaft, an etwas völlig unerotisches zu denken, als sich die sanften Hände vorsichtig ein Stückchen unter den Bund seiner Badehose schoben und ihn auch dort eincremten.

Das gleiche Spiel wiederholte sich auch an seinen Oberschenkeln und Remus musste sich auf die Zunge beißen um nicht laut zu stöhnen.

Merlin – das war schlimmer als jede Folter!

Endlich waren auch seine Beine zu Severus' Zufriedenheit vor der Sonne geschützt, denn die Hände verschwanden und Remus konnte ein leises Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken.

„Fertig", meinte Severus. „Und jetzt dreh' dich um."

Remus konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass er in diesem Moment etwas panisch reagierte.

„Wieso?" fragte er hektisch.

„Damit ich dich vorne auch eincremen kann – oder hattest du vor, den ganzen Tag auf dem Bauch zu liegen?"

„Klingt nach einer verdammt guten Idee", murmelte Remus halb zu sich selbst.

„Sei nicht albern – dreh' dich um und... oh", sagte Severus tonlos, als sich Remus tatsächlich umgedreht und sicherheitshalber sofort aufgesetzt und die Knie angezogen hatte.

„Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du derjenige warst, der unbedingt diese enge Badehose kaufen wollte?" fragte Severus mit einem merkwürdigen Unterton in der Stimme, der Remus für einen Moment von dieser Peinlichkeit ablenkte.

Neckte Severus ihn etwa?

„Das ist ganz allein deine Schuld", gab Remus halb provokant, halb vorwurfsvoll zurück. „Es wäre nur recht und billig, wenn du dieses Problem auch wieder beseitigen würdest", flüsterte er mit dunkler Stimme.

Severus senkte seinen Kopf ein wenig und sah ihm über den Rand seiner Sonnenbrille tief in die Augen.

„Glaub mir – wenn es nicht gerade helllichter Tag wäre und wir nicht das halbe Hotel als Publikum hätten – gäbe es nichts, was ich lieber täte."

Noch mehr Hitze schoss zwischen Remus' Beine und der Zustand ‚halbsteif' war nur noch eine Erinnerung. Er presste die Lippen zusammen um das Wimmern, das ihm in der Kehle saß, wieder abzuwürgen.

Als er seiner Stimme wieder halbwegs trauen konnte, flüsterte er heiser: „Worauf warten wir dann noch? Warum gehen wir jetzt nicht einfach auf unser Zimmer und..."

„Du wirst in diesem Zustand nirgendwohin gehen", sagte Severus bestimmt und schob sich die Sonnebrille wieder höher auf die Nase zurück.

„Okay... dann – dann lege ich mir eben ein Handtuch oder die Zeitung auf den Schoss und du gehst mit deiner Hand drunter..."

„Und dann werden wir wegen Unzucht in der Öffentlichkeit verhaftet – Remus, wir sind hier in Amerika...", ergänzte Severus trocken. „Nein, danke."

Remus stöhnte frustriert.

Zu seiner Überraschung hielt ihm Severus mit einem kleinen Lächeln den Sportteil der Zeitung hin.

„Lies das – ich habe festgestellt, dass Damenturnen sehr ernüchternd wirken kann."

Mit einem Seufzen akzeptierte Remus die Zeitung und verabschiedete sich mental von der Vorfreude auf Severus' Hände an seinem Bauch, an seinem Hals, an seinen Nippeln...

„Nun lies schon – sonst werde ich hiermit nie fertig", sagte Severus plötzlich streng und hielt zur Verdeutlichung die Flasche mit der Sonnencreme in die Höhe.

Zwischen Remus' Beinen zuckte es wieder hoffnungsvoll und er stöhnte leise – dieser Mann wollte ihn offensichtlich ganz langsam zu Tode quälen.

# # # # #

Eine Weile später verteilte Severus gerade die restliche Sonnencreme auf der empfindlichen Stelle hinter Remus' Ohren, was diesen in einen Zustand beseligten Stumpfsinns versetzte. Er legte seine Arme locker um Severus' Hüften und versuchte einen verführerischen Augenaufschlag.

„Soll ich dich nicht auch einreiben?"

Der Gedanke an seine eigenen Hände, wie sie über die blasse Haut des Slytherin glitten, faszinierte ihn zunehmend. Vielleicht würde diese Tätigkeit bei Severus eine ähnliche Reaktion hervorrufen...

„Nein – wozu? Ich bleibe im Schatten liegen", unterbrach Severus diesen angenehmen Gedankengang.

Doch so leicht ließ sich Remus nicht entmutigen.

„Sicher?" flüsterte er und ließ eine Hand unter Severus' offenes Hemd gleiten und über seien flachen Bauch streicheln.

„Ganz sicher – und jetzt nimm' die Hand da weg."

„Warum?" fragte Remus unschuldig.

„Weil ich nicht gewillt bin, hier irgendjemand eine kostenlose Show zu bieten."

„Gott! Bist du prüde!" stieß Remus enttäuscht aus und ließ sich zurück in den Liegestuhl fallen.

„Damit hast du vermutlich recht", erwiderte Severus sachlich und setzte sich zurück auf seinen eigenen Liegestuhl.

Remus beäugte ihn mit plötzlichem Verstehen.

Severus wollte in der Öffentlichkeit also keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit erregen... War das des Rätsels Lösung? Oder zumindest ein Teil davon?

Remus seufzte. Das bedeutete dann wahrscheinlich: keine heißen Küsse, keine Streicheleinheiten und womöglich fiel sogar unschuldiges Händchenhalten für Severus in die Kategorie ‚unliebsames Aufsehen'

Aber gut – jeder Mensch war verschieden und jeder Mensch hatte das Recht auf seine eigenen Grenzen.

„Es tut mir leid, Severus", flüsterte er reuig. „Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen."

Severus sah ihn wieder über den Rand seiner Sonnenbrille an.

„Schon gut", erwiderte er ungewöhnlich sanft.

# # # # #

Einige Zeit später kam Remus tropfnass vom Schwimmen im Meer zurück zu Severus, der mittlerweile auf der Seite lag und in einem Taschenbuch las. Das Buch schien ihn so zu fesseln, dass er Remus erst bemerkte, als dieser sich übermütig schüttelte und Wassertropfen auf Severus spritzen ließ.

„Aaaah – bist du verrückt geworden?" rief Severus aus und nahm seine Sonnenbrille ab, um Remus erbost anzufunkeln.

Doch Remus grinste nur und setzte sich zu ihm auf die Liege.

„Das Wasser ist herrlich – warum bist du nicht mitgekommen?"

„Ein anderes Mal vielleicht", antwortete Severus ausweichend. „Solltest du nicht noch das Salzwasser abduschen?"

„Gleich – was liest du da eigentlich?" fragte Remus neugierig und nahm Severus das Buch aus der Hand, bevor dieser reagieren konnte.

„Der Graf näherte sich Lorella langsam – fast widerstrebend. Ihre Blicke sprachen von ihrer tiefen Liebe...", las er halblaut vor und sah mit ungläubigem Gesichtsausdruck zu Severus, der seinem Blick erstaunlicherweise auszuweichen schien.

„Du liest Liebesromane?! Freiwillig?!"

„Die Auswahl in diesem Kiosk war wirklich sehr begrenzt", verteidigte sich Severus.

„Historische Muggel-Hetero-Liebesromane?!" fragte Remus fassungslos.

„Die _‚andere'_ Variante war schon ausverkauft."

„Ich fasse es nicht!"

„Ist ja gut – es haben jetzt sicher alle gehört – du kannst wieder eine Stufe runterschalten", knurrte Severus leise und entriss das Buch Remus' schwachem Griff.

„Liest du die zu Hause etwa auch?" murmelte Remus schwach.

„Und wenn das so wäre?" fauchte Severus giftig. „Ist das Verhör damit beendet?"

„Ja doch... das heißt...", fuhr Remus nachdenklich fort, während langsam wieder ein mutwilliges Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erschien. „Wenn wir schon gerade dabei sind... hast du sonst noch andere seltsame Angewohnheiten?"

Severus sah Remus lange an.

„Nein", sagte er dann schlicht. „Und was ist mit dir?" fragte er dann nach einer winzigen Pause.

„Ich... ich weiß nicht... oh doch – ich trinke Milch nur aus roten Keramikbechern und einmal im Monat verwandle ich mich in einen Werwolf", zählte Remus nicht ganz ernstgemeint auf.

„Wenn das alles ist – damit werde ich leben können", erwiderte Severus trocken. „Solange du nicht anfängst, Zitronenbonbons zu lutschen und sie jedem anzubieten, der das Pech hat, dir über den Weg zu laufen...", schloss der Slytherin gedehnt und Remus grinste erleichtert.

„Ich denke, das kann ich dir getrost versprechen."

**Fortsetzung folgt**

Toyo, Kasseopeia, Besserweiss, M, Cara, Harpie, cardie, sabysemilla, Gracie, Angel und Maxine – Danke und immer wieder Danke!

Ich hoffe ich habe niemand vergessen – es ist echt toll, nach dieser relativ langen Abstinenz meinerseits wieder so viele alte Bekannte zu ‚sehen' und so viele neue Leser begrüssen zu dürfen!


	4. Montag Teil 2

Disclaimer:

alles aus der "Harry-Potter-Welt" gehört unserer geschätzten JK Rowling (höchstens vielleicht noch Warner Bros....). Mir gehört wie immer nix – ausser dem Plot und meiner kranken Phantasie. Und wie immer gibt's hierfür auch keine Kohle!

Ich denke – ihr seid bereit für das nächste Kapitel – viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen... Heute nur ein kurzes Kapitel – dafür geht es nächste Woche schon wieder weiter!

**Honeymoon**

**_Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee_**

****

**Kapitel 4**

****

Wie gestern waren sie zum Abendessen in eines der kleinen Restaurants gegangen.

Nach einer Weile sah Severus von seinem Steak auf.

„Du isst ja gar nichts", sagte er zu Remus, der tatsächlich nur in seinem Teller herumgestochert hatte, ohne es selbst zu bemerken. „Ist etwas mit deinem Steak nicht in Ordnung?"

„Nein – es ist alles okay. Ich habe nur nachgedacht."

„Wie unerwartet – und worüber?" fragte Severus mit diesem merkwürdigen Unterton in der Stimme, bei dem Remus nie wusste, ob er ihn nur neckte, oder ob er es ernst meinte.

„Über etwas, das du heute Nachmittag gesagt hast", antwortete er nachdenklich und stützte sein Kinn in seine Hand.

Severus legte sein Besteck zur Seite und trank einen Schluck Wein.

„Das ist nun tatsächlich unerwartet", sagte er langsam und sah Remus abwartend an.

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, wie ich mich dir gegenüber verhalten kann, ohne dass du dich mit mir unwohl fühlst – in der Öffentlichkeit, meine ich", erläuterte Remus ernst. Er hatte wirklich darüber nachgedacht und war dabei zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass ihm nicht damit geholfen war, wenn sich Severus wegen irgendeiner Ungeschicklichkeit seinerseits wieder in sein Schneckenhaus zurückzog.

Remus betrachtete Severus aufmerksam – zumindest schien er jetzt die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit des Slytherin zu haben.

„Warum willst du das wissen?" fragte Severus ruhig nach.

„Wahrscheinlich deshalb, damit ich versuchen kann, mich daran zu halten...?", schlug Remus geduldig und mit einem kleinen Seufzen vor.

Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Unwahrscheinlich – besonders für einen Gryffindor", stellte er fest. „Vermutlich willst du es nur wissen, damit du dich jedes Mal hart am Rande der Katastrophe bewegen kannst."

Bei dieser Mutmaßung musste Remus leider grinsen.

„Vermutlich", räumte er ein. „Also – was dürfte ich zum Beispiel tun, wenn wir jetzt im Lehrerzimmer von Hogwarts sitzen würden?"

Severus' Mundwinkel zuckten leicht.

„Auf absolut gar keinen Fall dürftest du mich so ansehen, wie du mich jetzt gerade ansiehst", äußerte er entschlossen.

Remus versuchte einen unschuldigen Augenaufschlag. „Warum?"

„Weil Minerva sonst todsicher einen Herzinfarkt bekommen würde und Albus würde in unserer Nähe überhaupt nicht mehr aufhören zu zwinkern."

„Also gut", gab Remus nach. „Aber was wäre, wenn wir uns in einem sehr dunklen, sehr einsamen Korridor über den Weg laufen würden?"

Ein amüsiertes Funkeln stahl sich in Severus' Augen, doch er antwortete mit unbewegter Stimme: „Das steht auf einem völlig anderen Blatt."

Remus seufzte leise. „Von mir aus – verlassen wir Hogwarts und kommen wir zurück zu Florida. Wäre es für dich in Ordnung, wenn ich deine Hand halten würde?" fragte er und tat genau das. Seine beiden Hände umfassten Severus' Rechte und streichelten sie kaum merklich.

Severus sah eine Weile auf ihre ineinander verschränkten Hände, dann blickte er Remus mit einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Zwinkern in den nachtschwarzen Augen an.

„In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass an den anderen Tischen um uns herum genau das und noch weit Schlimmeres vor sich geht, würde ich sagen, dass es der Situation angemessen wäre."

Remus lächelte verhalten. „Ein einfaches ‚Ja' hätte genügt." Dann ließ er eine seiner Hände streichelnd über Severus' bloßen Unterarm gleiten. „Und das? Wäre das auch okay?"

„Ja", sagte Severus mit einer Stimme, die plötzlich viel dunkler und tiefer zu sein schien, als noch vor fünf Sekunden.

Remus schluckte trocken und beschloss, seine letzte entscheidende Frage zu stellen.

„Und wäre es auch in Ordnung, wenn ich dich küssen würde?" fragte er und hielt vor unterschwelliger Spannung unwillkürlich die Luft an.

„Ja – auch das wäre in Ordnung", sagte Severus leise und Remus' Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung, doch dann sprach Severus weiter. „Vorausgesetzt, du behältst deine Zunge bei dir."

Remus verdaute das einen Moment. Gut – keine Zungenküsse in der Öffentlichkeit. Damit konnte er leben.

„Dürfte ich dann wenigstens an deinem Ohrläppchen knabbern?" fragte er heiter.

„Nein – und zwar aus dem gleichen Grund, warum du deine Zunge bei dir behalten sollst."

„Und der wäre?"

„Zum einen würdest du damit die schmale Grenze zum Vorspiel überschreiten und zum anderen will ich nicht, dass die Leute glauben, du würdest bei mir nicht genug zu essen bekommen." Er entzog Remus seine Hand und nahm sein Besteck wieder auf. „Und nun iss endlich weiter, bevor dein Steak völlig ungenießbar wird."

Remus tat sehr folgsam, wie ihm geheißen und speicherte dabei die Information ab, dass Ohrläppchen knabbern für Severus zum Vorspiel gehörte. Er lächelte verstohlen. Irgendwann würde er dieses Wissen sicher gewinnbringend einsetzen können.

# # # # #

Als sie gegessen hatten, gingen sie über den Strand zurück zu ihrem Hotel. Sie hatten Schuhe und Socken ausgezogen und liefen barfuss und schweigend nebeneinander her. Remus genoss die milde Nachtluft, die funkelnden Sterne, die Wärme ihrer ineinander verschränkten Hände – sogar den kühlen Sand zwischen seinen Zehen.

Sie kamen zu den ersten Liegestühlen ihres Hotelstrandes. Über die Nacht wurden nur die gepolsterten Auflagen entfernt, die Stühle ließ man einfach stehen.

Severus blieb stehen und schien sich suchend umzusehen. Auch Remus hatte angehalten und sah den anderen Mann fragend an.

„Komm mit", sagte Severus schließlich leise und zog ihn zu einem Liegestuhl, der nahe bei einigen Palmen stand und der in der Dunkelheit fast nicht zu sehen war.

Als sie ihn erreicht hatten, ließ Severus seine Schuhe in den Sand fallen und nahm auch Remus' Schuhe und Socken an sich und legte sie zu seinen. Dann zog er ihn in eine lockere Umarmung und küsste ihn.

Remus schmolz in die Umarmung und den Kuss. Doch viel zu früh zog sich Severus wieder von ihm zurück und sah ihn an. Seine schwarzen Augen glitzerten im Mondlicht und Remus überlief ein wohliger Schauer.

„Und jetzt werde ich nachholen, wozu ich heute Nachmittag keine Gelegenheit hatte", flüsterte Severus mit rauchiger Stimme und drückte Remus behutsam auf den Liegestuhl.

Noch während des Kusses war Remus' Libido – die ohnehin die Hälfte der Zeit in ständiger Bereitschaft war – wieder voll erwacht. Die Erinnerung an die kühle Sonnecreme auf seiner Haut und Severus' warmen Händen auf seiner Brust und unter dem Bund seiner Badehose taten ein übriges.

Erwartungsvoll legte er sich so bequem wie möglich auf das harte Untergestell des Liegestuhles und wurde damit belohnt, dass Severus sich neben ihn kniete und anfing, ihm langsam das Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

Jeder geöffnete Knopf gab ein Stückchen mehr von der bereits leicht gebräunten Haut frei und wurde von Severus' angenehm kühlen Lippen mit leichten Küssen begrüßt.

Bereits nach dem dritten Knopf hätte Remus sehr viel dafür gegeben, wenn Severus sich ein wenig mehr beeilt hätte. Doch der Slytherin benahm sich, als ob sie alle Zeit der Welt hätten. Remus' Hose wurde mit jedem weiteren Knopf und jeder weiteren Liebkosung immer enger und unbequemer. Das altbekannte, lustvolle Ziehen begann in seinem Magen und dehnte sich auf seinen Unterleib aus um sich schließlich ausschließlich zwischen seinen Beinen zu konzentrieren.

Er zog scharf die Luft ein, als Severus den Knopf seiner Hose öffnete und den Reißverschluss sehr langsam aufzog.

Die Vibrationen des Zippers über seiner halbsteifen Erektion fühlten sich unglaublich gut an.

Remus ließ seinen angehaltenen Atem in einem leisen Stöhnen wieder entweichen.

„Oh Severus…"

„Entspann dich…", flüsterte Severus mit samtener, rauchiger Stimme und Remus' Körper wurde von einer Gänsehaut überzogen. „Bleib einfach liegen… ich werde…"

Den Rest bekam Remus nicht mehr mit, da er zu sehr auf Severus' Hände fixiert war, die überraschend geschickt sein ungeduldiges Glied aus seiner Unterhose befreite, ohne sie ihm auszuziehen. Er schnappte nach Luft, als Severus behutsam seine Hoden ebenfalls der milden Nachtluft aussetzte.

Der Gryffindor dachte noch flüchtig, wie sich ein normaler Mensch dabei entspannen sollte, als er Severus' Zunge an der Spitze seines harten Schaftes spürte… dann gab er das Denken vorerst auf.

Um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben – Remus Lupin hatte schon talentiertere Männer erlebt und dennoch… als Zunge, Lippen und Hände des Slytherin ihn zu einem erlösenden Orgasmus trieben, sah er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben dabei Sterne – und das nicht nur, weil mit einem unterdrückten Schrei die Augen aufgerissen und ihn den funkelnden Himmel gestarrt hatte… sondern weil es Severus war, der diese aufregenden Dinge mit ihm getan hatte.

Severus… ‚_sein'_ Severus…

Benommen, befriedigt und unendlich müde ließ Remus es geschehen, dass Severus seine ausgelaugten Körperteile wieder umsichtig verstaute und sich neben ihn legte.

Remus drehte sich zu ihm und glitt mit einer Hand über den Unterleib und zwischen die Beine des anderen Mannes, wo er eine vielversprechende Wölbung bemerkte.

Trotz seiner Müdigkeit war es doch nur recht und billig, wenn er sich nun auch ein wenig um seinen Partner kümmerte… und zum ersten Mal dachte er im Zusammenhang mit Severus wirklich an dieses Wort – ‚_Partner'_…

„Lass es, Remus", sagte Severus sanft, küsste ihn auf den Hals und schob behutsam, aber bestimmt sein Hand wieder höher. „Du musst dich jetzt nicht revanchieren – das hier war nur für dich…"

„Du verwöhnst mich", murmelte Remus ein wenig schuldbewusst. „Du wirst mich noch völlig verderben."

„Vielleicht ist das ja meine Absicht."

„Bist du dir sicher?" flüsterte Remus nahe an Severus Ohrläppchen und konnte nicht widerstehen kurz mit spitzer Zunge darüber zu lecken.

„Ja – ich bin mir sicher."

„Aber das nächste Mal bist du dran mit verwöhnt-werden", murmelte Remus und schmiegte sich ein wenig enger an Severus.

„Ich glaube, du gehörst ins Bett", murmelte Severus. „Komm hoch – bevor du hier noch einschläfst – ich habe kein gesteigertes Verlangen, das dem Hotelpersonal zu erklären."

**_Fortsetzung folgt_**

Vielen lieben Dank an alle, die gelesen und brav gereviewt haben! Schokolade für alle! Nicht böse sein, beim nächsten Update nehme ich mir wieder mehr Zeit für euch.

Aber jetzt noch ein Hinweis in eigener Sache!

**Falls ihr mir in den letzten drei Wochen Mails geschickt habt, dann solltet ihr das bitte nochmal tun. Die habe ich nämlich nie bekommen. Meine Mailbox war der Ansicht, wenn klein-Lorelei im Urlaub ist, dann brauche ich auch nichts speichern.**

Sorry – und Danke!


	5. Dienstag

Disclaimer:

alles aus der "Harry-Potter-Welt" gehört unserer geschätzten JK Rowling (höchstens vielleicht noch Warner Bros....). Mir gehört wie immer nix – ausser dem Plot und meiner kranken Phantasie. Und wie immer gibt's hierfür auch keine Kohle!

So, heute ist das Chap wieder ein wenig länger – um euch für die vielen Reviews zu belohnen! Und: es wird so langsam ein bisschen spannender, komplizierter, verwirrender... Ich sehe mit Freude, dass vielen von euch die Restaurant-Szene sehr gut gefallen hat! Danke!

Kasseopeia, blub, M (hoffe, deinem PC geht es wieder besser), Vanilla (ja, unser Sevie ist schon schwierig), sabysemilla, Kiki, Graciee und Dark-Tasha – heissen Dank für eure Treue!

****

**Honeymoon**

**Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee**

****

**Kapitel 5**

****

Remus erwachte am nächsten Morgen sehr entspannt, sehr ausgeruht und mit einem warmen Körper neben sich, der ihn in seinen Armen hielt.

Ein zusätzliches Plus war eindeutig die Tatsache, dass sich eine ebenfalls sehr warme Härte gegen seine Hüfte drückte.

Er drehte sich vorsichtig ein wenig um, bis er seinen Partner ansehen konnte.

Severus schlief noch. Remus konnte nicht widerstehen und küsste ihn unpassender Weise auf die Nasenspitze – einen anderen Körperteil konnte er im Moment leider nicht erreichen ohne sich den Nacken zu verrenken.

Der dunkelhaarige Slytherin blinzelte und als er Remus erkannte huschte ein schwaches Lächeln über seine Lippen.

„Guten Morgen", murmelte er leise und küsste Remus auf die Schulter.

Der Gryffindor drehte sich noch ein wenig mehr in den Armen seines Partners, bis ihre morgendlichen Erektionen leicht aneinander rieben und beide kurz die Luft anhielten. Remus drängte sich noch ein wenig näher und hauchte dann – wie er hoffte – viel versprechend: „Ich hätte da ein paar gute Ideen, um unsere Morgenlatten loszuwerden… und pinkeln ist nur eine davon."

„Aber wahrscheinlich die sinnvollste und effektivste", erwiderte Severus ungerührt, befreite sich aus Remus' Armen und stand auf.

„Spielverderber", maulte Remus und warf ihm einen beleidigten Blick zu. „Was ist eigentlich los mit dir? Liegt es an mir? Warum lässt du nie zu, dass ich mit dir intimer werde als knutschen und Händchenhalten?!" platzte es aus ihm heraus.

Severus hielt in der Badezimmertür inne und drehte sich zu Remus um.

„Oh Gott – nein! Es liegt nicht an dir – wie kommst du nur auf so eine dumme Idee", stieß er aus und sein Gesichtsausdruck war so verblüfft, dass Remus ihm ohne weiteres glaubte. „Es ist nur so, dass ich die Ansicht vertrete, dass sexuelle Aktivitäten mit einer Morgenlatte die dümmste und unbefriedigendste Sache der Welt ist."

„Punkt für dich", grummelte Remus. Leider Gottes hatte er damit nicht ganz Unrecht. Es war schwierig seinen Höhepunkt zu erreichen oder zu genießen, wenn man sich nie ganz sicher sein konnte, ob man Sperma oder… Remus schüttelte sich und beschloss, den Gedanken nicht weiter zu verfolgen.

# # # # #

Als Remus nach Severus das Bad verließ hatte sich dieser schon angezogen. Er bedauerte dies ein wenig. Denn trotz allem hatte er Severus noch nie nackt gesehen. Severus hatte sich in diesem Kaufhaus einen dunkelgrauen Pyjama gekauft, den er letzte Nacht auch getragen hatte, während Remus der Einfachheit halber und wegen seiner bleiernen Müdigkeit auf seine Boxershorts – die er zu diesem Zweck erworben hatte - verzichtet hatte und tatsächlich nackt unter die Bettdecke gekrochen war.

„Und?" fragte Remus, „was stellen wir heute an?"

„Anstellen…", wiederholte Severus mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln. „Wie das wieder klingt… Such du etwas aus."

„Oh – ich wei", rief Remus unternehmungslustig. „Heute spielen wir Touristen!"

Severus zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Touristen spielen?" fragte er skeptisch. „Ich fürchte, davon habe ich noch nie etwas gehört."

„Wie auch", bemerkte Remus grinsend. „Ich habe es gerade erst erfunden. Lass uns heute mit so einem Glasboden-Boot zum Riff raus fahren und Hamburger und Eis essen und Postkarten kaufen!"

„Wenn es dich glücklich macht", erwiderte Severus gelassen und stand auf. „Und jetzt komm – das Frühstücksbüffet hat nicht ewig geöffnet."

# # # # #

Severus ließ ihm an diesem Tag tatsächlich komplett freie Hand. Doch auch wenn er ständig so aussah, als ob er die Nase über derlei schlichte Vergnügungen rümpfen wurde, sagte er doch kein Wort und Remus hatte den starken Verdacht, dass er sich fast genauso gut amüsierte, wie er selbst.

Sie waren tatsächlich mit einem Glasbodenboot gefahren und hatten mit all den anderen Touristen die zahlreichen exotischen Fische bestaunt.

Nachdem sie wieder an Land waren, hatten sie in einigen Antiquitätenläden und Souvenirshops herumgestöbert, doch Remus hatte ein Einsehen gehabt und nur ein paar herrlich kitschige Postkarten gekauft über die Severus nur den Kopf geschüttelt hatte. Dann hatten sie sich den Friedhof von Key West mit seinen zahlreichen Piratengräbern angesehen. Insgeheim hatten beide Ausschau nach einigen Geistern gehalten, doch keinerlei Anzeichen für ihr Vorhandensein entdecken können.

„Schade eigentlich", raunte Remus seinem Partner zu. „Ein neuer Geist wäre wirklich das ideale Urlaubsmitbringsel für Albus gewesen."

Severus verdrehte als Antwort nur die Augen gen Himmel.

Später hatten sie sich in einem Hamburger-Restaurant etwas zu essen gekauft und nun saßen sie unter diesem ewig blauen Himmel auf der Restaurant-Terrasse und packten ihr Essen aus. Der eine unternehmungslustig, der andere zunehmend misstrauisch.

Nach den ersten Bissen erklärte Severus dann allerdings, dass es zumindest eine interessante Erfahrung wäre, worauf Remus fast an einem Salatblatt erstickt wäre. Severus klopfte ihm hastig auf den Rücken und als Remus' Gesicht unter Lachtränen wieder seine normale Farbe annahm, setzte er sich ihm wieder gegenüber an den Tisch. Ihm stand die Erleichterung dabei so deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass Remus sich fast schon peinlich berührt wieder seinem Hamburger widmete.

Er blinzelte unter halbgeschlossenen Lidern zu Severus hinüber, der seine Gesichtszüge nun offensichtlich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte und diesen Blick ruhig erwiderte – ruhig – distanziert – abwartend...

Remus trank mit kleinen Schlucken von seiner eiskalten Cola und ließ seine Gedanken schweifen. Warum hatte er eigentlich noch nie gemerkt, dass Severus Gefühle für ihn hegte? Remus war bislang immer der Ansicht gewesen, dass der Slytherin ihn hasste. Dennoch – wenn er es sich recht überlegte...

Seit er wieder nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war, hatte sich Severus ihm gegenüber entspannter gezeigt. Remus hatte dem allerdings keine große Bedeutung beigemessen, war doch jeder in diesen Tagen nach Voldemort's Ende etwas glücklicher, froher, lebenslustiger.

Jetzt sah er dieses Verhalten natürlich in einem anderen Licht. Schon gestern war ihm auch urplötzlich klar geworden, dass Severus seit Monaten immer irgendwie in seiner Nähe gewesen war. Fast wie ein Schatten, der über ihn wachte und ständig sarkastische Kommentare und zynische Sticheleien von sich gegeben hatte. Remus hatte sie immer gleichmütig hingenommen und mit Humor darauf reagiert. Er hatte geglaubt, dass sie im Laufe der Zeit vielleicht so etwas wie Freunde werden könnten... an etwas anderes hatte er nie gedacht... und jetzt dachte er fast nur noch in einem sehr besitzergreifenden Dreiklang von Worten an ihn – _‚Severus, **mein** Severus'._

# # # # #

Nachdem sie fertig gegessen hatten, verließ Severus den Tisch um sich im Lokal die Hände zu waschen. Kaum war er außer Sichtweite, da stand ein junger Mann neben Remus und lächelte ihn an.

„Ist hier noch frei?" Blonde Haare, blitzende Zähne, muskulöser Oberkörper...

Remus blinzelte verwirrt. „Was? Nein."

„Schade", entgegnete der Fremde unbekümmert. „Aber wenn du mal genug von diesem Kerl hast - und das kann wohl nicht sehr lange dauern... hier ist meine Telefonnummer." Er reichte Remus einen Zettel.

Remus blieb fast die Spucke weg.

„Das ist nicht irgendein Kerl", erwiderte er aggressiv. „Wir sind verheiratet."

„Mit dem?" fragte der schöne, junge Mann ungläubig. „Hat er einen Haufen Geld, oder was?"

Jetzt hatte Remus eindeutig genug. Er drückte dem Schönling wütend den Zettel zurück in die Hand. „Okay, das reicht jetzt! Zieh' Leine!" fauchte er drohend.

Der Blonde zog noch eine Grimasse, trollte sich dann aber. Remus legte den Kopf in den Nacken und atmete mehrmals tief durch. Eine derart plumpen Anmache war ihm schon lange nicht mehr untergekommen. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und entdeckte dabei Severus, der gerade wieder aus dem Lokal trat und zu ihrem Tisch zurückkehrte.

Remus befeuchtete sich nervös die Lippen. Hatte Severus gesehen, wie ihn dieser notgeile Typ angequatscht hatte?

Doch als sich Severus setzte und lediglich erwähnte, dass die Waschräume hier wirklich ungewöhnlich sauber waren, atmete Remus erleichtert auf, ohne eigentlich genau zu wissen, warum er so erleichtert war.

# # # # #

Später am Nachmittag saßen beide auf der Terrasse ihres Hotels und taten nichts, außer den Eiswürfeln in ihren Drinks beim Schmelzen zuzusehen. Es war eine angenehme Abwechslung zu den vielen Menschen und den vielen Eindrücken, die heute auf sie eingeströmt waren.

Remus hätte ewig so dasitzen können – es war unglaublich angenehm mit Severus zu schweigen. Ab und zu berührten sich unter dem Tisch ihre Beine und auch das war angenehm. Er spürte, wie der Alkohol ihm ganz allmählich zu einem kleinen Schwips verhalf und das war sogar besonders angenehm.

„Soll ich uns noch etwas zu trinken bestellen?" unterbrach Severus' Stimme seine leicht umnebelten Gedanken.

„Keine schlechte Idee", murmelte Remus schläfrig.

„Wenn du so weitermachst, bist du noch vor dem Abendessen betrunken", erwiderte Severus.

„Auch das ist keine schlechte Idee", grinste Remus und sah, wie Severus leicht den Kopf schüttelte, dann aber doch der Bedienung winkte und ihre Bestellung aufgab.

Sie verfielen wieder in dieses wohltuende Schweigen, bis die neuen Drinks vor ihnen standen. Severus prostete ihm kurz zu, nahm einen kleinen Schluck, lehnte sich entspannt in seinem Stuhl zurück und sah wieder aufs Meer hinaus.

Remus musterte Severus unter halbgesenkten Augenlidern. Die Sonne, die frische Luft und die Ruhe taten Severus offensichtlich gut.

Er fragte sich wirklich, warum Severus nicht auch schon angebaggert worden war. Alles in allem war er doch ein attraktiver Mann.

Die scharfen Linien in seinem Gesicht hatten sich gemildert, sogar seine Haare wurden nicht mehr so schnell fettig, nur seine Zähne waren natürlich immer noch nicht gerade...

„Warum siehst du mich so an?" fragte Severus.

„Ich dachte gerade, dass du mal was gegen deine schiefen Zähne unternehmen könntest", sagte Remus ohne nachzudenken. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass es dafür Hunderte von Zaubersprüchen gibt."

Severus nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. „Fünf – um genau zu sein", erwiderte er mit tonloser Stimme.

„Und ich möchte wetten, du kennst sie alle", gab Remus zu bedenken.

„Die Wette würdest du gewinnen."

„Also?"

„Was – also?"

„Warum hast du dann nicht schon längst einen von ihnen angewandt?" fragte Remus hartnäckig.

Severus schwieg eine Weile, dann sah er Remus direkt in die Augen.

„Wozu?"

„Wozu?! Um schönere Zähne zu bekommen und dadurch ein ansprechenderes Äußeres."

„Ansprechendes Äußeres? Mach dich nicht lächerlich! Ansprechendes Äußeres – mit dieser Nase?" erwiderte Severus bitter.

„Wenn du schönere Zähne hättest, dann könntest du auch öfter mal lächeln. Du solltest es wirklich mal versuchen! Es tut auch gar nicht weh! Und wenn du öfter lächeln würdest, dann würde deine Nase überhaupt nicht mehr auffallen", versuchte Remus zu retten, was noch zu retten war. Gott – so hatte er das doch gar nicht gemeint! Dieses Gespräch nahm mit jeder Sekunde eine unglücklichere Wendung.

Severus sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an.

„Du glaubst den Blödsinn, den du da redest..."

„Okay, warum versuchst du es nicht wenigstens mal? Jeder versucht doch ständig, sein Aussehen zu verbessern – warum nicht auch du?"

„Gut – dann nenn mir einen Grund, warum ich das tun sollte!"

„Einen Grund?" Remus wusste nicht mehr, wo ihm der Kopf stand. Merlin – dieser Mann konnte einen wahnsinnig machen.

„Ja – einen Grund", wiederholte Severus ironisch und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Na, was ist? Fällt dir keiner ein?"

„Doch, natürlich! Man würde dir dann sicher freundlicher begegnen", trumpfte Remus auf.

„Und warum sollte ich das wollen?" sagte Severus leise.

Remus konnte ihn nach dieser Erwiderung nur sprachlos anstarren und ungläubig den Kopf schütteln.

„Warum tust du eigentlich nichts gegen deine grauen Strähnen?" fragte Severus plötzlich.

„Wieso? Was passt dir nicht daran?" fragte Remus eingeschnappt.

„Nichts... ich frage mich nur, warum du sie nicht schon längst weggezaubert hast – diesen Spruch lernen in Hogwarts schon die Erstklässler..."

„Das sind meine grauen Haare und die bleiben, wo sie sind!" erwiderte Remus gereizt.

„Gut – in Ordnung. Und warum kannst du dann nicht akzeptieren, dass ich nicht an meinen Zähnen herumzaubern will?!"

„Das ist doch etwas völlig anderes!"

„Nein, ist es nicht!" entgegnete Severus heftig.

„Ist es wohl! Die grauen Haare sind Ausdruck meiner Identität und meiner Persönlichkeit!"

Erst jetzt sah Severus ihm wieder direkt in die Augen. „Ganz genau", sagte er sehr leise.

Und wieder war es soweit. Remus wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte. Alle von Severus' Aussagen ließen darauf schließen, dass sich hinter dem schroffen Verhalten eine verletzte Seele verbarg und Remus wollte nicht noch mehr Schaden anrichten, als er es vielleicht unabsichtlich schon getan hatte.

Bevor Remus noch etwas sagen konnte, sagte Severus mit tonloser Stimme: „Warum hast du dich von diesem Adonis nicht einladen lassen? War er dir nicht schön genug?"

‚_Scheiße!_' dachte Remus mit einem Anflug von Verzweiflung. ‚_Er hat es also doch mitbekommen!_'

„Doch – ich meine, nein – das heißt...", stammelte Remus fassungslos, doch dann fing er sich wieder. „Das spielt doch jetzt gar keine Rolle! Es gibt Dinge, die wesentlich wichtiger sind, als bloße Schönheit. Dieser blonde Adonis war so hohl wie eine Kokosnuss vom letzten Jahr. Im Vergleich zu dir..."

„Oh bitte! Erspar' mir das Märchen von der inneren Schönheit!" stieß Severus so bitter aus, dass Remus anfing, nervös zu werden.

„Aber du..."

„Meine ‚_inneren Werte_' sind praktisch nicht vorhanden – und das weißt du auch ganz genau. Ich bin ungerecht und nachtragend. Außerdem boshaft und völlig den dunklen Künsten ergeben."

„Bewegen wir uns jetzt auf Schüler-Klatsch-Niveau?" fragte Remus gereizt.

„Ich habe fettige Haare, ich habe eine zu große Nase, ich habe schiefe Zähne! Ich bin, wie ich bin! Und ich werde nichts daran ändern!"

„Ich glaube so langsam, dass nicht ich zuviel Alkohol hatte, sondern du", bemerkte Remus spitz, doch dann sah er etwas in Severus' Augen, das ihn einmal tief durchatmen ließ. Er griff nach Severus' Hand und hielt sie fest. „War das jetzt deine Version von ‚_friss oder stirb_'?" fragte er eindringlich.

Severus versuchte, ihm seine Hand wieder zu entziehen, doch Remus hielt sie fest.

„Willst du mir damit wirklich sagen, dass ich dich so zu akzeptieren habe, wie du bist? Dass ich dich so lieben soll, wie du bist? Aber – Severus – das will ich doch... du gibst mir nur keine Chance! Jahrelang hast du diese Mauer um dich aufgebaut, damit dir nur ja niemand zu nahe kommt. Ich will ja gerne diese Mauer durchbrechen, aber alleine schaffe ich das nicht. Du musst mir dabei helfen... Öffne mir eine Tür oder wenigstens ein Fenster... lass mich zu dir."

Für eine kleine Weile herrschte angespanntes Schweigen.

Dann stand Severus abrupt auf und entzog Remus seine Hand.

„Ich würde jetzt gern ein wenig allein sein", sagte er leise.

„Warum?" fragte Remus beunruhigt.

„Um nachzudenken", erwiderte Severus langsam.

Remus befiel eine eigenartige Vorahnung.

„Aber wir sehen uns später?"

Severus nickte leicht. „Natürlich." Dann fügte er mit einem schmalen Lächeln hinzu: „Keine Angst – ich werde nichts Unüberlegtes tun, wenn es das ist, was du dir gerade einbildest."

„Also schön", gab Remus widerstrebend nach. „Bis später?"

„Bis später."

# # # # #

Mehrere Stunden später lief Remus auf der Suche nach seinem Partner den Strand entlang. Die Sonne war fast untergegangen und Severus war immer noch nicht aufgetaucht. Langsam aber sicher geriet Remus in Panik. Er hatte das halbe Hotel ergebnislos auf den Kopf gestellt. Severus war nirgends zu finden gewesen.

Remus' Herz hämmert mit schweren und unregelmäßigen Schlägen in seiner Brust.

Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass bestimmt alles in Ordnung sein würde, aber seine Gefühle mussten sich dieser Meinung doch nicht blindlings anschließen – oder?

Als er in der Ferne eine dunkle Gestalt mit angezogenen Knien im Sand sitzen sah, fiel ihm wirklich ein Stein vom Herzen. Je näher er kam, desto offensichtlicher wurde es, dass es sich bei der Gestalt tatsächlich um Severus handelte. Als Remus nur noch wenige Meter entfernt war, verlangsamte er seinen Schritt und setzte sich schließlich neben den Slytherin in den Sand.

Ohne aufzusehen sagte Severus: „Lass mich raten – du hast dir Sorgen gemacht."

„Ja", antwortete Remus einsilbig. „Allerdings."

„Man sagt... die Augen sind die Fenster der Seele...", äußerte Severus zusammenhanglos und so leise, dass Remus Schwierigkeiten hatte, ihn gegen das Rauschen der Wellen zu verstehen.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Severus eine Erwiderung von ihm erwartete, also schwieg er und versuchte, sich seine innere Unruhe nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Nach einem leisen Seufzen fuhr Severus tatsächlich fort und Remus lauschte mit angehaltenem Atem.

„Ich bin nicht sehr gut darin, meine Gefühle zu zeigen – ich habe nur gelernt, sie zu unterdrücken, zu verstecken. Darin bin ich allerdings ziemlich gut."

Remus schluckte. Severus hatte noch nie so müde geklungen.

„Bist du deshalb so... zurückhaltend mir gegenüber?"

Severus' Blick flackerte kurz zu dem Gryffindor hinüber.

„Auch – aber nicht nur... oder kannst du mir vielleicht sagen, wie ich denn sonst auf deinen plötzlichen Meinungsumschwung hätte reagieren sollen?"

„Meinungsumschwung?" fragte Remus verständnislos.

„Ja – von ‚_ich will die Scheidung_' zu ‚_warum versuchen wir es nicht erst miteinander_' in fünf Minuten."

„Oh..." Remus senkte ein wenig beschämt seinen Kopf.

„Du wirst mir doch sicher zugestehen, dass ich deine Motive diesbezüglich hinterfrage. War es tatsächlich nur der Ring?"

„Ich weiß es nicht..."

Severus stieß einen seltsamen Laut aus.

„Das ist zumindest ehrlich."

„Nein, Severus, versteh mich nicht falsch... ich hätte nur nie gedacht... ich war immer der Meinung, dass du mich hasst."

„Ich hasse dich nicht", flüsterte Severus mit gepresster Stimme. „Ich habe mich damals in dich verliebt, als du zum ersten Mal in Hogwarts unterrichtet hast. Deshalb habe ich auch dafür gesorgt, dass du gehen musstest."

Remus beschlich ein starkes Gefühl von Unwirklichkeit. Saß er hier wirklich mit Severus Snape an einem Sandstrand in Florida und diskutierte mit ihm über psychische Probleme? Mehrere Fragen drängten sich bei dieser Eröffnung auf seiner Zunge, doch schließlich fragte er nur: „Aber wieso?"

„Wieso? Ganz einfach – ich hatte Angst, mich zum Narren zu machen, wenn du auch nur einen Tag länger in meiner Nähe gewesen wärst. Kannst du dir vorstellen, was ich empfunden habe, als du vor knapp zwei Jahren wieder am Lehrertisch gesessen hast?"

Remus verstand immer noch nicht. Ob wohl alle Slytherins so kompliziert waren – oder traf dies doch nur auf Severus zu? Dabei tat es ihm fast körperlich weh, dass er Severus und seine Beweggründe immer noch nicht verstand. Er sehnte sich danach, ihn zu berühren... seine Hand zu halten... doch er traute sich nicht.

„Aber, Severus - warum hast du denn nie etwas gesagt?"

„Wie lange kennen wir uns schon? Ich habe nie etwas gesagt, weil ich mir nie eine Chance bei dir ausgerechnet habe. Everybody's Darling und der schmierige Zaubertränkemeister." Er lachte freudlos.

Remus spürte, dass er den Tränen nahe war. Er ertrug es nicht, dass Severus so schlecht von sich selbst sprach.

„Ich bin nicht Everybody's Darling...", widersprach er leise und wischte sich verstohlen über die Augen. „Den Titel führt schon Harry... aber trotzdem hast du diesen Ring in Auftrag gegeben. Warum hast du das getan?"

„Vielleicht um meinen Phantasien ein wenig Substanz zu geben? Ich weiß es nicht. Ist das nicht gleichgültig?"

„Nein – denn ich bleibe dabei: einem Mann, der einen solchen Ring entwirft, sollte man nicht leichtfertig einen Korb geben", erwiderte Remus gefühlvoll. „Ich sehe dich seither in einem ganz anderen Licht – und ich glaube, ich bin gerade dabei, mich in dich zu verlieben..." Er konnte nicht anders – er musste ihn jetzt einfach berühren... Leicht legte er seine Hand auf Severus' Schulter. Beim ersten schwachen Kontakt gab dieser zum ersten Mal, seit Remus neben ihm Platz genommen hatte, seine starre Haltung auf.

Er streckte seine Beine aus und drehte sich halb zu Remus. Sein intensiver Blick suchte die Augen des Gryffindor.

„Warum?" fragte er schlicht.

Remus rückte ein wenig näher und legte seine Hand von Severus' Schulter an dessen Wange.

„Weil ich mittlerweile erkannt habe, dass du unter diesem ganzen Berg von Sarkasmus und Ironie ein sehr empfindsames Herz versteckst – wirst du es mich finden lassen?" wisperte er.

Ein paar Herzschläge lang herrschte atemlose Stille zwischen den Männern, dann legte Severus sein Stirn gegen die des Gryffindor und schloss die Augen.

„Das wird sich schlecht machen lassen."

„Warum?"

„Weil ich es schon lange verloren habe... an dich..."

**Fortsetzung folgt**

So, jetzt haben wir ganz tief in die Gefühlskiste gegriffen. Da muss eine Weile reichen. Ich weiss nämlich noch nicht genau, wann das nächste Update kommen wird. Fertig wäre das Chap ja schon... aber leider nur auf Papier (heul) ich muss es erst noch eintippen...


	6. Mittwoch

**Disclaimer:**

alles aus der "Harry-Potter-Welt" gehört unserer geschätzten JK Rowling (höchstens vielleicht noch Warner Bros....). Mir gehört wie immer nix – ausser dem Plot und meiner kranken Phantasie. Und wie immer gibt's hierfür auch keine Kohle!

So, erst mal vielen Dank für die vielen Sekretariats-Angebote! Aber zum Einen hatte ich diese Chap während einer Zugfahrt geschrieben und hatte daher selbst fast Schwierigkeiten meine eigene Klaue wieder zu entziffern – zum Anderen habe ich euch durchschaut! Ihr wolltet das nur freiwillig machen, weil ihr so viel früher an das nächste Kapitel gekommen wärt! (zwinker) Ich habe mich trotzdem darüber gefreut. Danke. Und heissen Dank auch an alle, die gereviewt haben – 17 Stück – ihr verzeiht, dass ich nicht jeden namentlich erwähne! Ich bin echt sprachlos!

****

**Honeymoon**

**Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee**

****

**Kapitel 6**

****

Der nächste Morgen brachte ein relativ erschöpfte Eule von Dumbeldore. Severus und Remus wachten davon auf, dass die Eule mehr auf ihr Bett fiel, als darauf landete und während Severus einige Cracker aus der Minibar als Bezahlung für die Eule holte, nahm Remus ihr den Brief ab.

„Er ist von Albus", erklärte er gähnend und öffnete den Brief. „Er lässt schön grüßen und wir sollten uns keine Sorgen machen und uns noch gut amüsieren."

Severus verdrehte gequält die Augen. „Glaubst du, er weiß etwas?"

„Gibt es etwas, das Albus nicht weiß?" gab Remus müde zurück. „Warum lässt du die Eule jetzt nicht in Ruhe und kommst zurück ins Bett?"

Doch Severus ging – wie nicht anders zu erwarten – nicht darauf ein.

„Vielleicht, weil es schon fast Mittag ist?" sagte Severus ernst. „Warum stehst du nicht auf, wenn du sowieso schon wach bist? Du kannst auch am Strand weiterschlafen – wenn es das ist, was du willst."

Remus seufzte. Nein, das war nicht unbedingt das, was er wollte. Aber wie hatte Severus gestern gesagt? Er war sehr schlecht darin, Leute an sich heran zu lassen – bei Tageslicht betrachtet war das wohl die Untertreibung des Jahres. Er würde mehr als nur Geduld haben müssen. Severus hing anscheinend sehr an seinen alten Gewohnheiten... obwohl er ihn offensichtlich liebte.

Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich bei diesem Gedanken in Remus aus. Also schön – dann würde er Severus eben seinen Willen lassen, auf ein morgendliches – oder besser gesagt – mittägliches Kuschelstündchen verzichten und statt dessen aufstehen. Mit einem herzhaften Gähnen schlug er die Decke zurück und wankte verschlafen ins Badezimmer.

# # # # #

Remus hatte sich den halben Nachmittag mit Muschelsammeln vertrieben und schlenderte nun mit seiner Ausbeute wieder zurück zu ihren Liegestühlen.

Schon von weitem sah er, dass Severus mit einem Ausdruck tiefster Versunkenheit in einem schmalen Taschenbuch las. Remus verdrehte die Augen. Es handelte sich bei dabei sicher wieder um einen Schnulzenroman. Er begriff einfach nicht, wie ein intelligenter Menscher derartige Lektüre auch nur in Erwägung ziehen konnte. Und da es sich bei diesem speziellen intelligenten Menschen auch noch um Severus handelte, ärgerte ihn diese Angewohnheit maßlos.

Er ließ sein zusammengeknüpftes Taschentuch mit seinen Muschelfunden laut klappernd neben Severus' Liegestuhl in den Sand fallen. Severus zuckte leicht zusammen und sah von seinem Buch auf.

„Ich bin wieder da", bemerkte Remus mit einer gewissen Schärfe in der Stimme.

„Das höre ich", erwiderte Severus trocken. „Und jeder andere im Umkreis von 100 Metern hat es sicher auch gehört. Ich hatte eigentlich geglaubt, du wärst wenigstens halbwegs in der Lage, dich wie ein zivilisierter Mensch zu benehmen."

„Ausgerechnet du willst darüber entscheiden, wie zivilisiert ich bin?" fragte Remus und wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder wütend werden sollte.

Severus hob eine Augenbraue in eine bislang unerreichte Höhe.

„Wie bitte?"

„Zumindest lese ich nicht solchen Schund", trumpfte Remus auf und zeigte mit einem boshaften Lächeln auf das Taschenbuch in Severus' Händen. Es trug den Titel _‚der geheimnisvolle Herzog' _und Remus schüttelte sich innerlich angewidert.

Zu seiner Überraschung zuckten Severus' Mundwinkel amüsiert und er steckte das Buch zurück in ihre Tasche.

„Dann wird es dich sicher freuen zu hören, daß wir diesbezüglich einer Meinung sind."

„Häh?!" entfuhr es Remus völlig unintelligent.

Severus seufzte, doch seine Mundwinkel wölbten sich weiterhin amüsiert nach oben und Remus fand diesen Gesichtsausdruck sehr anziehend.

„Ich bestreite überhaupt nicht, dass es Schund ist – aber – auch wenn du es kaum glauben wirst – sogar ich kann nicht den ganzen Tag in Zaubertrankbüchern blättern oder Goethe und Shakespeare lesen." Er hielt kurz inne und setzte eine gespielt verschwörerische Miene auf, die in Remus das heftige Verlangen auslöste, sich auf der Stelle auf ihn zu werfen und...

„Sag es niemandem weiter..." fuhr Severus fort und seine warme Stimme holte Remus wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück, „... aber dieser Schund wirkt Wunder bei Einschlafschwierigkeiten – man kann dabei wunderbar das Gehirn abschalten und sich einfach entspannen." Der Anflug eines Grinsens huschte über das Gesicht des dunkelhaarigen Mannes und wie üblich wusste Remus nicht, ob Severus nun gerade im Ernst gesprochen hatte, oder ob er ihn nur auf die Schippe nehmen wollte. Remus glaubte mittlerweile, Severus gut genug zu kennen um in dieser Aussage ein wenig von beidem zu erkennen.

Eine Offenbarung über eine vermeintliche Schwäche hinter einer trockenen, ironischen Bemerkung zu verstecken, erschien Remus nun als so typisch und so offensichtlich für seinen Partner, dass er sich fragte, warum ihm das früher noch nie aufgefallen war. Er war offenbar nicht nur blind, sondern auch taub gewesen und er fragte sich mit einem leisen Bedauern, wie viele dieser kryptischen Bemerkungen wohl unverstanden an seinem Ohr vorbeigegangen waren.

„Na schön", lenkte Remus ein. „Willst du erst meine Muschelsammlung begutachten oder lieber eine Runde mit mir schwimmen?"

Er hatte einfach nur so gefragt, denn er war sich sicher, dass Severus von beiden Optionen nicht sehr begeistert sein würde und er allein im Meer schwimmen würde. Doch zu seiner Überraschung zögerte Severus mit seiner Antwort.

„Schwimmen... im Meer?" fragte der Slytherin zurück.

Remus musterte ihn genau. Severus hatte heute eine kurze Strandhose angezogen, die viele hier auch als Badehose trugen. Natürlich trug er wie immer auch noch ein kurzärmliges, offenes Hemd – aber vielleicht... vielleicht wollte er ja nur ein wenig gebeten werden. Gut, diesen Gefallen konnte er ihm gerne tun.

„Ja – komm doch mit – das Wasser ist herrlich und alleine schwimmen macht nicht wirklich Spaß."

Severus schien immer noch unentschossen zu sein, denn sein Gesichtsausdruck blieb weiterhin skeptisch.

Remus lag schon eine Neckerei ob mangelnder Schwimmkenntnisse auf der Zunge, doch er schluckte sie hinunter – womöglich würde er damit einen weiteren wunden Punkt des Slytherins berühren - und fuhr stattdessen schwere Geschütze auf: sein patentierter Dackelblick!

Er schlug die Augen auf und sagte schmeichelnd: „Bitte!"

Dieser Blick hatte ihm schon oft geholfen und er versagte auch diese Mal nicht. Mit einem geseufzten: „Wenn dir soviel daran liegt..." schlüpfte Severus aus seinem Hemd und stand auf. Gemeinsam gingen sie hinunter zum Wasser.

Remus lief übermütig hinein und tauchte in den erfrischenden Wellen unter. Erst dann sah er sich wieder suchend nach Severus um. Dieser stand immer noch im knietiefen Wasser und beäugte das Meer misstrauisch.

Remus ging zu ihm zurück.

„Was ist?"

„Es ist kalt", bemerkte Severus in einem Tonfall, der Remus stark an einen unzufriedenen Dreijährigen erinnerte.

„Ja – und nass obendrein", lachte Remus und schüttelte seine Haare, so dass unzählige Wassertröpfchen auf Severus' nackten Oberkörper spritzten.

Er erntete dafür jedoch nur ein nachsichtiges Kopfschütteln und nicht den tödlichen Blick, mit dem er eigentlich gerechnet hatte.

„Wenn man erst mal drin ist, ist es gar nicht mehr so kalt – also bringst du es am besten schnell hinter dich", schlug Remus vor.

Severus seufzte wieder, dann ging er ein paar Schritte weiter und tauchte ebenfalls unter. Als er wieder auftauchte, gesellte sich Remus zu ihm.

„Schwimmen wir rüber zu der Badeplattform?" fragte Remus und zeigte auf eine Holzkonstruktion, die zu einem der benachbarten Hotels gehörte.

Severus nickte kurz und schwamm los. Als sie an ihrem Ziel angekommen waren, hatte Remus feststellen können, dass sein Partner zwar kein herausragender, aber ein ausdauernder Schwimmer war.

Das Wasser war dort wieder so flach, dass man stehen konnte und als sich Severus zu ihm umdrehte – mit seinen nassen Haaren, den im Sonnenlicht glitzernden Wassertropfen auf seiner nur sehr leicht gebräunten Haut und dem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck – da konnte Remus nicht anders...

Er zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn lange und zärtlich mitten auf den Mund und als nach einem Sekundenbruchteil dieser Kuss erwidert wurde, war er dankbar, dass Severus' Arme ihn umschlungen hatten und festhielten, da seine Knie kurzzeitig ihren Dienst versagten und er sonst unweigerlich ertrunken wäre.

Nach einer süßen Ewigkeit sagte Severus leise: „So schön es auch hier ist – wir sollten wieder zurück. Es ist schon spät und der Hummer wird nicht ewig auf uns warten."

Remus seufzte und schmiegte sich noch ein wenig in Severus' Arme, die allerdings nur noch locker um seine Hüften lagen. Ja – natürlich... sie hatten für heute Abend einen Tisch reserviert und das Hummer-Menü vorbestellt.

„Nur noch ein bisschen", murmelte er und knabberte trotz, oder vielleicht gerade wegen, des Verbotes leicht an Severus' Ohrläppchen.

„Nein", sagte dieser entschieden, löste Remus' Klammergriff um seinen Hals und schwamm los.

„Na warte", murmelte Remus vor sich hin, während er mit einigen raschen Schwimmzügen zu seinem Partner aufschloss. „So leicht entkommst du mir heute nicht."

# # # # #

Remus saß ungeduldig auf der Kante ihres Bettes und lauschte auf die Geräusche aus dem Badezimmer. Severus hatte ihm den Vortritt gelassen und Remus hatte sich nur flüchtig geduscht und die Haare gewaschen. Dann hatte er das Badezimmer für Severus freigemacht und sich halb angezogen, doch er war definitiv nicht bei der Sache.

Seit heute Nachmittag tanzten seine Hormone mal wieder Tango und seine Libido lief auf Hochtouren. Als er sich bei seinem Hemd zum dritten Mal verknöpft hatte, hatte er es aufgegeben, sich aufs Bett gesetzt und auf das Wasserplätschern der Dusche gelauscht. Die Bilder, die ihm dazu ihn den Sinn kamen, regten ihn verständlicher Weise nur noch weiter an.

Gerade eben verstummten die Duschgeräusche und Remus erhob sich. Ohne weiter nachzudenken öffnete er die Badezimmertür und trat ein.

Severus hatte sich bereits ein Handtuch um die Hüften geschlungen und kämmte gerade seine feuchten Haare aus. Er sah ihn überrascht, doch immerhin nicht feindselig an.

„Hast du noch etwas vergessen?" fragte er.

„Ich glaube schon", sagte Remus und nahm Severus den Kamm aus der Hand. Dann tat er genau das gleiche wie heute Nachmittag, als sie im Meer gebadet hatten. Er zog Severus an sich und küsste ihn. Doch jetzt tat er dies mit wesentlich mehr Leidenschaft. Seine Zunge drängte sich zwischen Lippen, die den Kuss zwar erwiderten, sich jedoch nur zögernd für ihn öffneten.

Remus linke Hand streichelte beruhigend durch die feuchten, schwarzen Haarsträhnen, während seine Rechte langsam bis zu dem Handtuch hinunterglitt.

Seine Handfläche legte sich über den weichen Frotteestoff und die darunter liegenden heiße Wölbung. Er rieb, drückte und streichelte behutsam über die immer härter werdende Schwellung.

Severus stöhnte in seinen Kuss und presste sich enger gegen Remus' Körper und seine Hand.

Doch dann unterbrach er plötzlich den Kuss.

„Nein, Remus... nicht..." wisperte er heiser und hörte doch nicht auf, sich gegen Remus' Hand zu drücken. Remus begriff zuerst gar nicht, was Severus ihm da ins Ohr geraunt hatte.

„Remus... bitte... hör auf... ich ..."

„Wieso – was?" fragte Remus verwirrt. Gleichzeitig stieß Severus einen unterdrückten Schrei aus und das Handtuch unter Remus' Fingern fühlte sich an einer bestimmten Stelle klebrig-feucht an.

„Was...?" murmelte Remus perplex.

Severus' Körper lehnte merkwürdig schwer gegen ihn, doch schon im nächsten Moment stießen ihn zwei kräftige Hände fort und Severus drehte ihm den Rücken zu.

Remus starrte immer noch verwirrt auf seine Hand.

Das Ganze hatte kaum zwei Minuten gedauert... Plötzlich dämmerte ihm die Erkenntnis und Scham überwältigte ihn. Er betete, dass er nicht alles kaputtgemacht hatte.

„Severus...", sagte er behutsam.

„Lass mich in Ruhe!"

Remus schluckte. „Nein, Severus. Das kann und das will ich nicht. Schließ mich jetzt nicht wieder aus... Es ist nicht so schlimm, wie du jetzt vielleicht denkst."

Severus lachte bitter. „Ach ja? Zu-früh-Ejakulation ist für dich also kein Problem?! Du wirst entschuldigen, wenn ich das leider etwas anders sehe!"

„Nein, das entschuldige ich nicht", erwiderte Remus mit fester Stimme. „Das Einzige, was ich in diesem Zusammenhang wissen möchte ist folgendes: Ist es jedes Mal so, oder nur ab und zu?"

Remus betete, dass Severus ihm antworten würde. Der Slytherin war ein stolzer Mann, der sehr viel Wert auf seine Ehre und sein Ansehen legte. Remus konnte sich nur annähernd vorstellen, wie einem solchen Mann zumute sein musste, wenn auf diese Art eine seiner Schwächen aufgedeckt wurde. Das Schweigen dauerte an und wurde immer drückender. Remus wagte kaum zu atmen.

„Bitte... Severus... lass mich dir helfen...", flehte er leise.

Severus holte tief Luft, drehte Remus aber immer noch den Rücken zu.

Remus sah, wie er die Arme vor der Brust kreuzte.

„Nicht jedes Mal...", flüsterte er leise. „Aber die letzten Male... öfter... fast immer..."

Remus ging ein wenig näher zu ihm und legte ihm sacht eine Hand auf ein Schulterblatt.

„Und du hattest Angst, dass es dir bei mir auch passiert..."

Severus nickte kaum merklich.

„Und deshalb hast du es auch vermieden, mit mir... intimer zu werden...?"

Severus nickte wieder.

„Weil du geglaubt hast, ich würde dich auslachen oder sonst etwas Grausames tun?" sprach Remus mit weicher Stimme weiter und küsste ihn sanft auf die Schulter. „Das war ein sehr, sehr dummer Gedanke von dir. Egal wie alle anderen vor mir darauf reagiert haben... du hättest wissen müssen, dass ich so etwas nie tun würde."

Ein weiterer Kuss auf den Nacken und Severus seufzte leise.

„Für mich ist das lediglich eine Vorentscheidung über die Frage, wer von uns beiden oben liegen wird." Ein zweiter Kuss auf die Schulter, die leicht bebte, dann drehte sich Severus endlich wieder zu ihm um, legte ihm eine Hand an die Wange und sah ihn lange mit einem unergründlichen Blick an. Dann lächelte er kaum merklich.

„Wir sollten uns jetzt fertig anziehen – sonst kommen wir wirklich noch zu spät."

# # # # #

Sie waren mittlerweile beim Dessert angekommen. Severus hatte einen Blick auf seinen siruptriefenden Schokoladenkuchen geworfen und ihn großzügig Remus überlassen.

„Dir entgeht etwas", nuschelte Remus zwischen zwei Bissen.

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern und schenkte sich noch ein Glas Wein ein.

„Du hast Schlagsahne an der Nase", bemerkte er mit einem boshaften Lächeln.

Remus grinste und nahm seine Serviette um sich zu säubern.

„Besser?" fragte er und hob seine Nase in die Höhe.

„Viel besser", lächelte Severus verhalten.

„Wie lange ist das letzte Mal für dich eigentlich her?" fragte Remus so ungezwungen wie möglich und zog Severus' Kuchenteller zu sich. Er hatte lange überlegt, ob er die Sprache noch mal darauf bringen sollte und sich schließlich dafür entschieden. Es war nie gut, eine solche Angelegenheit einfach totzuschweigen. Die Katze war nun sowieso schon aus dem Sack, dann konnte er genauso gut versuchen so viel wie möglich darüber in Erfahrung zu bringen.

Severus schenkte ihm einen raschen Seitenblick und nippte dann an seinem Wein.

„Drei Jahre – glaube ich", erwiderte er zurückhaltend.

Remus atmete innerlich erleichtert aus. Severus ging darauf ein. Mittlerweile hatte Remus herausgefunden, dass er in diesen Fällen seiner Zunge ruhig ein wenig die Zügel schießen lassen konnte.

„Ziemlich lange...", gab er zu bedenken. „Ich denke eine derartige Abstinenz erklärt eine gewisse Voreiligkeit hinreichend." Er schob sich ein weiteres Stück Kuchen in den Mund und kaute nachdenklich. „Wer war es und warum hast du so lange nicht mehr Du-weißt-schon-Was?" Er legte den Kopf leicht schief und sah Severus fragend an.

„Findest du diese Fragen nicht reichlich indiskret?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich – wenn du dich bitte erinnerst – wir sind verheiratet. Wir sollten keine Geheimnisse voreinander haben."

Severus sah ihn wieder mit diesem seltsamen Ausdruck in seinen Augen an, doch dann antwortete er.

„Die letzten paar Mal habe ich jemanden in einer Bar aufgegabelt. Es war jedes Mal... etwas... ernüchternd... Ich habe es schließlich aufgegeben. Und da sich seither niemand von sich aus für mich interessiert hat..."

„Nicht einer?" fragte Remus ungläubig.

„Du sagst das, als wenn es völlig ausgeschlossen wäre."

„Du bist wahrscheinlich einfach nicht mehr ausgegangen, so dass du überhaupt keine neuen Leute mehr kennen gelernt hast."

„Das auch – aber sie sind auch schon vorher nicht gerade Schlange gestanden", erwiderte Severus mit einem bitteren Lächeln.

„Umso mehr Glück für mich."

# # # # #

Auf ihrem – schon fast ritualisierten – nächtlichen Strandspaziergang kam Remus eine Idee. Er war fest davon überzeugt, dass lediglich Severus' übersteigerte Erwartungshaltung an seinem ‚_Versagen'_ die Schuld trug. Auch waren diese dubiosen Bar-Bekanntschaften eher dazu geeignet gewesen, diese Angst noch zu verstärken, anstatt sie zu kurieren.

Er war froh darüber, dass Severus so überraschend offen mit ihm darüber gesprochen hatte, umso mehr wollte er ihm nun dabei helfen, wieder mehr Selbstvertrauen zu bekommen. Es störte ihn, dass Severus sich selbst so gering achtete. Er war guter Hoffnung, dass er ihm heute nacht zumindest eine seiner Ängste nehmen konnte.

In der Nähe stand eine kleine Palmengruppe und von da aus waren es nur wenige Schritte bis ins Wasser – perfekt für seine Pläne.

„Komm", raunte er Severus zu und zog ihn mit sich zu den Palmen.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?" fragte Severus zwar, doch er ließ sich widerstandslos mitzerren.

„Ich dachte, wir vertiefen unsere Schwimmkünste noch etwas", antwortete Remus leichthin und hatte schon sein Hemd ausgezogen.

Severus sah ihm wie hypnotisiert zu.

„Aber... wir haben keine Badehosen... und außerdem ist es mitten in der Nacht", wandte er ein, doch Remus kam es so vor, als ob seiner Stimme eindeutig die Festigkeit gefehlt hatte und er grinste. Er war mittlerweile bei seiner Unterhose angelangt und streifte diese nun mit einer raschen Bewegung ab.

„Wir brauchen keine Badehosen – und ich wollte schon immer mal um Mitternacht im Meer schwimmen."

„Aber... es könnte uns jemand sehen."

„Ein Grund mehr um sich zu beeilen", rief Remus ihm über die Schulter zu und rannte übermütig ins Wasser.

Außer ihnen war kaum jemand an diesem Teil des Strandes unterwegs, denn zahlreiche Hotels im nördlichen Teil der Insel feierten heute Abend eine große Party, zu der die meisten Urlauber offensichtlich gegangen waren.

Remus war sich so sicher, dass Severus ihm ins Wasser folgen würde, dass er sich nicht nach ihm umsah. Daher war er nicht überrascht, als es neben ihm eine weitere Wellenbewegung gab und eine dunkle Stimme sagte: „Du bist völlig verrückt."

„Ja – ich wei", gab Remus lachend zu. „Glaubst du, Albus würde uns die Kaution stellen, wenn wir verhaftet werden?"

„Nur über meine Leiche!" gab Severus heftig zurück. „Er würde uns noch in 100 Jahren damit aufziehen."

Doch trotz aller Schärfe und Entschiedenheit hörte Remus auch ein deutliches Grinsen aus der Stimme seines Partners heraus.

„Andererseits... Minerva's Gesicht wäre sicher unbezahlbar...", fuhr Severus fort und als Remus darüber in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach, lachte er leise mit.

„Oder was Hagrid dazu sagen würde – oder Filch!" prustete Remus. Über seinen eigenen Scherz musste er so sehr lachen, dass er Wasser schluckte und kurzfristig unterging.

Mit Severus' Hilfe tauchte er gleich darauf spuckend und lachend wieder auf.

„Du bist wirklich völlig verrückt", murmelte Severus und Remus fühlte sich umgehend geküsst.

Das salzige Meerwasser prickelte erst auf seinen Lippen und dann auf seiner Zunge.

Eine leichte Ahnung des trockenen Weißweines machte diese Mischung von Severus und Meer nur noch einmaliger. Es schmeckte aufregend und neu und Remus konnte nicht genug davon bekommen.

Severus schien dies ähnlich zu gehen, denn erst, als beide dringend Luft holen mussten, trennten sie sich schweratmend voneinander. Obwohl sie Haut an Haut standen und dieser Kuss sehr erregend gewesen war, war das Wasser doch eindeutig zu kalt für irgendwelche weitergehenden lustvollen Reaktionen.

Daher löste sich Remus aus den Armen des Slytherin, schlug ihm spielerisch auf die Schulter und rief lachend: „Fang mich!" Dann entfernte er sich mit kräftigen Schwimmzügen von seinem Partner. Er kam jedoch nicht weit. Severus hatte ihn bald erreicht und Remus versuchte atemlos lachend, sich wieder aus seinem Griff zu befreien.

Es gelang ihm nur sehr unvollkommen und beide kämpften spielerisch miteinander, bis sie wieder am Strand lagen und nur ihre Beine noch von den leichten Wellen umspielt wurden.

Plötzlich wurden beide sehr, sehr still und Remus schenkte seinem Partner einen tiefen, sinnlichen Blick, bevor sich seine Lippen auf dessen Halsbeuge senkten und seine Hände Severus sanft aber bestimmt zurück in den Sand drückten.

„Entspann dich und denk an nichts...", murmelte Remus. Er legte sich halb auf den schlanken Körper um sie beide wieder zu wärmen.

„Aber wenn jemand kommt..."

„Dann mach einfach die Augen zu. Was wir nicht sehen, das sieht uns auch nicht", erwiderte Remus lächelnd – und es überraschte ihn nicht wirklich, dass Severus seinem Vorschlag folgte und seine Augen mit einem kaum hörbaren Seufzen schloss.

Die kühle Nachtluft prickelte auf ihrer feuchten Haut an der an manchen Stellen Sand klebte. Remus wischte seine sandige Hand umsichtig sauber, bevor er mit seinen Fingerspitzen sanft Severus' Männlichkeit berührte.

Es dauerte nicht lang, bis er eine harte Erektion in seiner Hand hielt, die erwartungsvoll zuckte.

Severus murmelte leise „Remus..." und Remus verschloss seine Lippen mit einem heißen Kuss.

Severus stöhnte leise, als Remus ihn immer wieder an den Rand eines Höhepunktes trieb, ihm jedoch jedes Mal die Erlösung verweigerte.

Remus war mehr als zufrieden mit Severus' körperlicher Reaktion. Wahrscheinlich trug auch noch die Furcht vor dem Entdeckt-werden dazu bei, dass er dieses Mal wesentlich ausdauernder war. Vielleicht hing es auch damit zusammen, dass die erste Spannung mittlerweile verflogen war. Was es auch immer war... Remus war sich sicher, dass Severus ein sehr befriedigender Liebhaber sein konnte.

„Jetzt... Remus... ich...", flüsterte Severus heiser und Remus beeilte sich, seine Lippen um den pulsierenden Schaft zu schließen.

Erst als sich sein Partner völlig verausgabt hatte, entließ er ihn wieder und legte sich in ganzer Länge auf den erhitzten Körper. Er war selbst zu konzentriert gewesen um eine Erektion zu entwickeln, doch das war ihm ziemlich gleichgültig. Er hatte dieses lustvolle Zwischenspiel auch so sehr genossen.

Severus öffnete seine Augen wieder und sah ihn sehr lange einfach nur an. Dann huschte ein liebevolles Lächeln über sein Gesicht, das Remus buchstäblich den Atem raubte.

„Du bist wirklich absolut verrückt", raunte er ihm leise zu.

„Ich wei", antwortete Remus lächelnd und hauchte einen flüchtigen Kuss auf Severus' Lippen. „Aber wahrscheinlich liebst du mich genau deswegen."

„Wahrscheinlich...", gab Severus trocken zurück. „Ich wollte mein Leben schon immer von einem völlig Verrückten durcheinander bringen lassen."

Remus schwieg, doch insgeheim dachte er, dass das wahrscheinlich die reine und unverfälschte Wahrheit war. Severus hatte sich unbewusst in jemanden verliebt, der ihm dabei helfen konnte seine eingefahrenen Wege zu verlassen und der ihm beibrachte, das Leben zu genießen.

**_Fortsetzung folgt_**


	7. Donnerstag

Disclaimer:

alles aus der "Harry-Potter-Welt" gehört unserer geschätzten JK Rowling (höchstens vielleicht noch Warner Bros....). Mir gehört wie immer nix – ausser dem Plot und meiner kranken Phantasie. Und wie immer gibt's hierfür auch keine Kohle!

Obwohl es wieder so viele Reviews sind (habe ich schon erwähnt, dass ich euch alle liebe?), stehe ich zu meinem Wort und nehme mir ein bisschen mehr Zeit für euch.

**Mory** – da hatte aber jemand Nachholbedarf? Danke! Grüsse deinen Mann unbekannterweise von mir!

**M** – dir vergebe ich alles.

**Besserweis sameda** – ich sage mal so... es wird nach dieser Woche noch nicht ganz vorbei sein.

**Thaia** – ich hoffe du hattest süsse Träume und ich hoffe weiter, dass ich dich nicht in die Schoko-Sucht treibe...

**Mina** – und hier ist er... der Donnerstag!

**Toyo** – äääh, Balkon-Szene? Hatte ich da eine? (knuddelt Schwesterchen)

**Just a guest** **jabba** **Adelaide** **shinesun vanillia **– Freut mich, wenn es euch gefällt. Heissen Dank!

**Jinxxx** – Ja, genau dieses Bild hatte ich auch im Kopf und jetzt werde ich es auch nicht mehr los...

**Ashumaniel** – herzlich willkommen im Club! Ich denke, dieses Zwangsverhalten dürfte hier jedem von uns bekannt sein (smile)

**Adelaide** – ich dachte, das wäre klar... aber heute wird es noch mal deutlicher erklärt.

**Sabysemilla** – abwarten und Tee trinken... oder doch lieber ein Eis essen? Zur Abkühlung...

**Malina** – wir hatten uns ja schon gesprochen, gell?! (zwinker)

Ich hoffe ich habe niemand vergessen... also, viel Spass beim neuen Kapitel!

****

****

**Honeymoon**

**Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee**

****

****

**_Kapitel 7 _**

****

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Remus mit einem wohligen Kribbeln im Magen. Es fühlte sich fast wie verliebte Schmetterlinge an.

Remus grinste schief.

Wer hätte je gedacht, dass der Gedanke an Severus Snape romantische Gefühle in ihm auslösen würde. Und dennoch war es so.

Er schloss noch für einen Moment die Augen und ließ seine Gedanken treiben.

Gleich würden sie aufstehen und gemeinsam zum Frühstück gehen. Sie würden an einem Tisch sitzen und sie würden beide Tee trinken und die Nase über die grauenhaften amerikanischen Teebeutel rümpfen. Später würden sie ihre Badesachen zusammenpacken und zu ihren zwei Liegstühlen am Strand gehen. Sie würden zusammen schwimmen und Severus würde wieder im Schatten sitzen und darauf bestehen, Remus gründlich mit Sonnencreme einzureiben.

Remus seufzte glücklich. Er wusste nicht, wann aus zwei ‚_Ich's_' ein ‚_Wir_' geworden war. Doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. Denn dieses ‚_Wir_' fühlte sich wunderbar an.

Neu und ungewohnt, aber auch warm und harmonisch und geborgen...

Remus seufzte ein zweites Mal und schlug die Augen wieder auf, um seinen Liebsten anzusehen.

Er würde nie wieder allein sein... und dieser Gedanke wärmte ihn mehr, als die ewige Sonne über Florida.

Als Severus seine nachtschwarzen Augen aufschlug und ihn verhalten anlächelte, schlugen die Schmetterlinge in Remus' Bauch noch ein wenig stärker und aufgeregter mit ihren Flügeln und er hatte das Gefühl als ob er nach einer langen Reise endlich nach Hause gekommen wäre.

# # # # #

Sie hatten an diesem Abend kurzfristig beschlossen wieder im Hotel zu essen.

Auf der Terrasse spielte eine kleine Band und beide waren bei dem Klang der Musik unentschlossen stehen geblieben.

„Die spielen nicht schlecht...", sagte Remus zögernd und lächelte seinen Liebsten an.

„Erträglich", korrigierte Severus und lächelte schwach zurück. „Aber wir können heute Abend natürlich auch hier bleiben, wenn dir nach Musik zum Essen ist."

Remus konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, den Slytherin ein wenig zu necken.

„Aber nur, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht", erwiderte er todernst. „Wir können genauso gut auch..."

„Wir bleiben hier", unterbrach Severus ihn streng, doch seine Augen funkelten amüsiert. „Ende der Diskussion."

„Ja, Liebling", antwortete Remus übertrieben folgsam und grinste.

Severus verdrehte die Augen. „Und hör auf, mich _Liebling_ zu nennen!"

# # # # #

Nach dem Essen trödelten beide noch mit ihrem Espresso herum.

Die Musik klang ruhig und einschmeichelnd zu ihnen herüber. Die Lampions auf der Terrasse wiegten sich in einer sachten Brise.

Die Nacht war wunderschön... funkelnde Sterne... sanfte Musik... Kerzenschein auf den Tischen... bunte Lämpchen über der kleinen Tanzfläche... Es war alles so wunderbar romantisch, wie Remus es noch nie erlebt hatte.

Einige Paare tanzten bereits engumschlungen.

Remus sah ihnen sehnsüchtig zu. „Warum tanzen wir nicht auch?" fragte er unvermittelt.

„Tanzen? Ich wüsste eine andere Bezeichnung dafür", versetzte Severus ätzend und musterte die Pärchen kritisch.

„Ach ja? Und welche?" fragte Remus wissbegierig, doch ihn traf nur ein ironischer Blick aus schwarzen Augen.

„Warum tanzen wir nicht?" wiederholte Remus seine Frage hartnäckig.

„Vermutlich weil ich dich noch nicht gefragt habe, ob du gerne tanzen möchtest", erwiderte Severus spröde.

„Und warum tust du es dann nicht? Es ist ja nicht so, dass wir hier irgendwie unangenehm auffallen würden – alle anderen hier sind schließlich auch schwul. Es wäre also gar nichts dabei."

„Ich werde das jetzt nicht hier mit dir ausdiskutieren."

„Na schön", erwiderte Remus leicht verärgert. „Ich will tanzen und ich werde tanzen und wenn du nicht mit mir tanzen willst, dann werde ich schon jemand anderes dafür finden." Er schob seinen Stuhl zurück und stand auf.

Einen Moment lang sahen sich beide intensiv in die Augen.

„Ist das dein Ernst?" fragte Severus leise.

„Allerdings – mein blutiger Ernst!"

Wieder sahen sie sich an.

„Das ist Erpressung", murmelte Severus nach einer Weile.

Remus' Laune hob sich bei diesen Worten, die offensichtlich eine Kapitulation einleiteten, wieder beträchtlich.

„Ja, ich glaube, so könnte man das nennen."

„Also schön", sagte Severus, atmete tief aus und stand ebenfalls von seinem Stuhl auf. „Wenn du unbedingt tanzen musst..." Er beendete den Satz nicht, aber er führte Remus, der sich ein triumphierendes Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte, auf die improvisierte Tanzfläche.

Dort angekommen griff Remus mit seiner linken Hand automatisch nach Severus' Rechter, während seine Linke sich auf Severus' Hüfte legte.

„Oh nein!" protestierte Severus und seine Augen blitzten. „Keine Chance. Wenn ich schon mit dir tanzen muss, dann führe _ich_!"

„Entschuldige...", flüsterte Remus hastig und änderte seine Haltung. Er hatte noch nicht sehr oft mit einem Mann zusammen getanzt und fühlte sich daher zu Anfang etwas unwohl in seiner ‚_Frauenrolle_'.

Doch dieses Gefühl verschwand sehr rasch, als er feststellte, dass er Severus so nah war wie sonst nur kurz vor einem Kuss... von da an ließ er sich einfach mit der Musik treiben und genoss diese unschuldige und doch aufregende Nähe in vollen Zügen.

Der leichte Hauch von Severus' Rasierwasser... die Wärme seines Körpers... seine Hand, die mit sanftem Druck auf seinem Rücken lag und ihn noch ein wenig näher an ihn heranzog, so dass zum Schluss kein Blatt Papier mehr zwischen die beiden Männer gepasst hätte.

Als das Lied zu Ende war, hatte Remus schon längst beschlossen, seinen Liebsten noch ein wenig mehr zu reizen. Also löste er sich ohne ein weiteres Wort von ihm und machte Anstalten, die Tanzfläche zu verlassen.

„Halt – wo willst du denn hin?" fragte Severus überrascht und hielt ihn am Handgelenk fest.

„Zurück zu unserem Tisch", antwortete Remus – ganz großäugige Unschuld.

„Ja, aber – willst du denn nicht weitertanzen?" fragte Severus verblüfft.

„Doch, schon – aber ich bin mir darüber im Klaren, dass das von dir wirklich zuviel verlangt wäre. Mit diesem einen Tanz hast du schon ein großes Opfer gebracht und das weiß ich wirklich zu schätzen, daher..."

„Hör auf, solchen Blödsinn zu reden", stoppte Severus diesen Redefluss und Remus grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Und jetzt komm wieder her – damit ich weiter mit dir tanzen kann", fuhr er mit samtweicher Stimme fort.

Remus' Grinsen verwandelte sich bei diesen Worten in ein glückliches Lächeln und er glitt wieder zurück in Severus' Arme.

Es war ein Glück, dass die Band sich darauf beschränkte langsame und romantische Stücke zu spielen. Daher dauerte es nicht lange, bis sich der Tanzstil der zwei Zauberer kaum von dem Klammerblues der anderen Gäste unterschied.

Remus hatte noch nie einen Tanz – oder Tanzpartner – mehr genossen... und Severus schien diese Empfindungen durchaus zu teilen.

Am Ende ruhte Remus' Kopf auf der Schulter seines Liebsten, die Stirn sacht an dessen Wange geschmiegt. Er seufzte leise, als er zum ersten Mal die sanfte Berührung eines Lippenpaares an seinen Haaren fühlte und er schmiegte sich noch enger an Severus, der ihn wundervoll besitzergreifend in seinen Armen hielt.

Mit jedem weiteren Lied verstärkte sich die sinnliche Komponente zwischen ihnen. Remus wurde sich immer deutlicher des Oberschenkels bewusst, der sich beim Tanzen gegen und zwischen seine Beine drückte. Auch lag Severus' Hand schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr auf seinem Rücken, sondern war wesentlich tiefer gerutscht. Als er den Kopf hob, um an diesem verlockend nahen Ohrläppchen zu knabbern, streckte er seinen Körper ein wenig und machte dabei eine interessante Entdeckung... nicht nur bei ihm hatte die unterschwellige Sinnlichkeit einen fast greifbaren Beweis hinterlassen.

Ein heißer Schauer rann seinen Rücken hinab und endete zwischen seinen Beinen, wo sich die bereits vorhandene Hitze noch verstärkte. Eine ähnlich heiße Wölbung drückte noch ein wenig stärker gegen seinen lustvoll ziehenden Unterleib.

Ein leises Stöhnen drang an Remus' Ohr. Hatte Severus gestöhnt? Oder war er es selbst gewesen?

Er biss ein letztes Mal spielerisch in das mittlerweile ziemlich feuchte Ohrläppchen und rückte mit seinem Oberkörper ein wenig von Severus ab, um ihn anzusehen.

Severus' schwarze Augen glitzerten unergründlich, seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und ein Hauch von Rosa lag auf seinen nicht mehr so blassen Wangen.

Remus hatte eigentlich noch etwas sagen wollen – etwas witziges oder etwas intelligentes, doch letzten Endes brachte er nur einen Satz heraus:

„Ich glaube, wir sollten das hier besser auf unserem Zimmer fortsetzen."

# # # # #

Bereits im Fahrstuhl nach oben hatten sie sich geküsst, als ob es kein Morgen mehr gäbe. Als endlich die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel, lagen beide schon schweratmend auf dem Bett und zerrten sich gegenseitig die Kleider vom Leib.

Remus riss in seiner Eile ein paar Knöpfe von Severus' Hemd. Es kümmerte ihn wenig – entschuldigen konnte er sich später immer noch – jetzt waren andere Dinge wichtig! Der Geschmack von Severus' Haut, zum Beispiel. Oder an seinen dunklen Nippeln zu saugen, bis sie feucht und hart waren. Oder seine Erektion an seiner eigenen harten Männlichkeit zu reiben... bis es für Worte fast zu gut war...

Remus sehnte sich danach, Severus in sich zu spüren – doch er hatte vor, zu seinem Wort zu stehen. Heute nacht würde er oben liegen, denn er war sich sicher, dass er Severus schlichtweg aus sexueller Frustration erwürgen würde, wenn dieser in diesem Fall den aktiven Part nur für wenige Minuten würde ausführen können.

Er schob seine Hand zwischen Severus' Oberschenkel und kratzte leicht mit seinen Fingernägeln über die weiche Haut an der Innenseite. Severus sog scharf die Luft ein und öffnete seine Beine. Remus' Herzschlag beschleunigte sich noch mehr.

„Okay?" fragte er heiser.

Doch Severus nickte nur – die Augen dunkel vor Begierde und Lust.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig fiel Remus ein Zauberspruch ein, der das fehlende Gleitmittel mehr als ausreichend ersetzte, dann legte er sich zwischen die gespreizten Beine seines Liebsten und drang mit leichten Stößen tief in ihn ein.

Sie liebten sich mit stürmischer Intensität – weder zu hastig, noch zu wild. Das Bett klopfte nicht im Rhythmus ihrer Stöße gegen die Wand und es brach auch nicht unter ihnen zusammen. Doch es war auch keine scheue, erste Liebesnacht.

Ihre Lippen fanden sich immer wieder in hungrigen Küssen und ihre Hände streichelten sanft und leidenschaftlich zugleich über heiße, verschwitzte Haut.

Obwohl Remus sich bemüht hatte, Severus' Erektion nicht allzu sehr zu stimulieren – um es nach Möglichkeit hinauszuzögern – erreichte der Slytherin dennoch als Erster seinen Höhepunkt.

Remus konnte nicht anders, er musste einen kleinen Moment stillhalten – der heisere Schrei, das Spiel der Muskeln unter der leicht gebräunten Haut, der Moment größter Ekstase und vollkommener Verletzlichkeit, die wundervollen krampfhaften Zuckungen um seinen eigenen harten Schaft, die milchig-weißen Tropfen auf der heißen Haut...

„Mach weiter... mach einfach weiter..." murmelte Severus heiser und mehr Ermunterung brauchte Remus nicht.

Er hielt noch einige Zeit länger durch, doch dann war es wirklich zu gut, um noch viel länger zu dauern und seine Lust entlud sich in einem dumpfen Schrei, der sich verdächtig nach Wolfsgeheul anhörte.

Dann sank er erschöpft über seinem Liebsten zusammen.

# # # # #

Ein wenig später hatte sich Remus wieder soweit gefangen, dass er fähig war zusammenhängende Sätze zu formen. Die Wellen seines Höhepunktes durchpulsten ihn immer noch angenehm und es war ein zusätzliches Plus, dass Severus ihn immer noch nicht von sich heruntergeschubst hatte. Er schob seine Hände unter sein Kinn um den Druck auf Severus' Brustkorb zu mindern und sah ihn mit einem versonnenen Lächeln an.

„Weißt du, Severus – dieser Look steht dir."

Severus lächelte matt zurück.

„Welcher Look? Verschwitzt und klebrig?" scherzte er.

„Nein..." Remus schüttelte den Kopf und sein Lächeln wurde ein Spur wölfischer. „Ordentlich durchgeliebt."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue, doch der Effekt wurde durch seine offensichtliche Befriedigung völlig zunichte gemacht.

„Durchgeliebt? Ich denke, die allgemeine Bezeichnung dafür lautet ‚_ordentlich durchgefickt'_."

Diese Unterhaltung fing an, Remus Spaß zu machen.

„Schon – aber... erstens bin ich nicht allgemein üblich und zweitens bist du nicht irgendeine Affäre, sondern mein Ehemann", wandte er heiter ein.

„Eigentlich ist es mir ziemlich egal, wie du es nennst, solange du nicht aufhörst, es zu tun", erwiderte Severus mit dunkler Stimme und Remus schluckte.

„War ich so gut?" konnte er sich nicht verkneifen zu fragen.

„Ich will einmal so sagen – es dürfte mir ziemlich schwer fallen, deine Leistung zu übertreffen."

Remus lächelte mutwillig. „Da habe ich überhaupt keine Bedenken – ich bin mir sicher, dass ich es lieben werde." Er hielt kurz inne und fuhr dann mit weicher Stimme fort: „Ich werde es lieben, weil ich dich liebe..."

Severus antwortete nicht, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde bei diesen Worten – wenn möglich – noch weicher, liebevoller, glücklicher...

Remus seufzte selig. Sein Severus war kein Mann großer Worte – doch wer brauchte schon Worte, wenn man dafür solche Blicke bekommen konnte.

**Fortsetzung folgt **

Jetzt habe ich noch eine Bitte – ich habe nebenher angefangen an „Wahrheit oder Wagnis – Teil 3" zu schreiben und habe jetzt wieder einen kleinen Hänger. Ohne jetzt mal zuviel zu verraten... die Jungs werden sich dieses Mal die Fragen gegenseitig stellen... und jetzt gehen mir allmählich die Fragen und die Wagnisse aus. Fällt euch noch etwas dazu ein? Wenn ich etwas davon übernehme, werde ich den Ideengebern natürlich öffentlich huldigen! (smile) Und eine kleine Überraschung gibt' auch.

Ach ja – ten hat da im Netz etwas entdeckt, was sehr gut zu „Honeymoon" passt (gg) und das möchte ich euch nicht vorenthalten. Guckt mal in mein livejournal (Adresse steht hier in meinem Profil) – da ist es verlinkt.


	8. Freitag und Samstag morgen

Disclaimer:

alles aus der "Harry-Potter-Welt" gehört unserer geschätzten JK Rowling (höchstens vielleicht noch Warner Bros....). Mir gehört wie immer nix – ausser dem Plot und meiner kranken Phantasie. Und wie immer gibt's hierfür auch keine Kohle!

Ihr habt es mal wieder geschafft! Es sind zu viele Reviews... ich kann die einfach nicht alle beantworten. Nur soviel: Ich liebe euch alle! (Hach, was sind wir heute wieder überschwänglich) Ihr seid echt die Besten!!!

Ich befürchte nur, nachdem ihr dieses Kapitel gelesen habt, werdet ihr mich hassen...

****

****

****

**Honeymoon**

**_Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee_**

****

**Kapitel 8**

****

Am nächsten Morgen schliefen sie sehr lange und verbrachten nach einem Blick auf die Uhr eine volle Viertelstunde damit, sich nicht sehr ernsthaft gegenseitig die Schuld dafür zu geben, dass sie das Frühstücksbüfett verpasst hatten.

Schließlich hatte Remus genug von dem Geplänkel und schnitt seinem Geliebten dadurch das Wort ab, indem er ihn einfach küsste.

„Dann gehen wir eben in die Stadt und essen Donuts", schlug Remus geraume Zeit später vor – der Kuss war etwas ausgeartet.

„Donuts?" erwiderte Severus skeptisch und mit seinem üblichen angewiderten Blick, den er immer aufsetzte, wenn es sich um amerikanisches Muggel-Essen handelte.

„Ja – Donuts", beharrte Remus. „Klebrige, zuckersüße Donuts mit noch süßerer Füllung - und dazu trinken wir diesen widerlichen amerikanischen Kaffee – oder wie immer sie diese lauwarme, braune Brühe nennen, die hier in Kaffeetassen serviert wird."

„Das klingt grauenhaft", erwiderte Severus ahnungsvoll. „Keine Chance, dass mir das erspart bleibt?"

„Keine!" lachte Remus begeistert. „Es wird vielleicht sogar noch viel grauenhafter – wir werden beide jede Menge Spaß haben!"

# # # # #

„Noch Kaffee, Süßer?" fragte die Bedienung und schwenkte zur Verdeutlichung die Kaffeekanne unter Severus' Nase.

Remus musste sich krampfhaft ein Lachen verbeißen. Wenn Severus' Blicke töten könnten, wäre die Bedienung nur noch ein Fettfleck auf dem Fußboden.

Doch kaum hatte die junge Frau entsetzt das Weite gesucht, richtete sich dieser tödliche Blick direkt auf Remus.

„Das ist alles deine Schuld!"

„Ja, Severus, wenn es dich glücklich macht, dann nehme ich die Schuld gern auf mich", erwiderte Remus nachgiebig. „Dürfte ich vorher nur noch erfahren woran ich im speziellen Schuld sein soll?"

„An allem", sagte Severus wortkarg.

„Ich persönlich fand ja, dass du mit dem Puderzucker auf der Nase zum Anbeißen ausgesehen hast", sagte Remus mit einem deutlichen Glucksen in der Stimme.

Severus seufzte leise und sein stechender Blick wurde milder.

„Wir haben Donuts gegessen und Kaffee getrunken – alles, wie du es wolltest... können wir jetzt _bitte_ wieder gehen?"

# # # # #

Remus hatte ein Einsehen gehabt und so waren sie zurück zum Hotel gegangen. Auf dem Rückweg hatten sie noch einige Reisetaschen gekauft um ihre neue Garderobe für die Rückreise verstauen zu können. Sie verbrachten dann auch einige Zeit damit, ihre Habseligkeiten zusammenzusuchen und sie einzupacken.

Remus war das Recht – denn morgen mussten sie das Zimmer bis 11 Uhr geräumt haben und wenn sie heute schon das meiste packten, würde die Abreise sicher etwas entspannter ablaufen.

Als Remus sein letztes T-Shirt verstaut hatte, sah er auf.

„Und was tun wir jetzt?"

Severus lächelte dunkel.

„Warum gehen wir nicht noch einmal an den Strand? Wir haben noch genügend Sonnencreme..."

Die letzten Stunden vor dem Abendessen verbrachten sie noch einmal am Strand. Remus genoss ausgiebig die Sonne und Severus' Hände, die ihn mit Sonnencreme einrieben. Bei dem Gedanken an das nasskalte, britische Wetter, das sie ab morgen wieder erleben würden, schüttelte er sich insgeheim. Doch wenn er diese langen, verregneten Sonntage zukünftig mit Severus in einem warmen, bequemen Bett würde verbringen dürfen... dann sah die Sachlage schon wieder anders aus. Wesentlich verlockender...

# # # # #

„Wäre es dir möglich, dieses Eis wie ein normaler Mensch zu essen?" fragte Severus nach dem Abendessen ungehalten.

Remus blickte überrascht von seinem Früchteeisbecher auf. Severus hatte diesen Genuss als kindisch abgetan und für sich Espresso bestellt.

„Ich dachte eigentlich, dass ich das tue", bemerkte Remus unschuldig und leckte Schlagsahne von seinem langen Eislöffel.

Severus rutschte ein wenig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. „Nein, das tust du nicht", beharrte er fast unmutig.

„Und was, bitte schön, mache ich anders, als _normale Menschen_?"

„Du könntest dich dabei ein bisschen weniger aufreizend verhalten", entfuhr es Severus und Remus ging ein Licht auf.

„Du meinst, ich sollte _das_ besser lassen?" fragte er mit unschuldigem Augenaufschlag und leckte betont lasziv das Eis von seinem Löffel.

„Ja – _bitte_!" knirschte Severus zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Du solltest lieber froh und dankbar sein, dass ich im Moment keine ganze Banane zur Verfügung habe", entgegnete Remus ungerührt und mit einem süßen Lächeln.

Severus schloss für einen Moment gequält die Augen.

Unter dem Tisch streifte Remus mittlerweile unbemerkt seine leichten Segeltuchschuhe ab und tastete sich mit seinem nackten Fuß an dem Bein seines Liebsten empor.

Bereits bei der ersten Berührung traf ihn ein warnender Blick, doch er ignorierte ihn. Als sein Fuß über Severus' Oberschenkel rieb, erreichte ihn ein scharfes „_Remus_!" Doch auch davon ließ er sich nicht weiter beeindrucken. Er hörte erst auf, als seine Fußsohle auf einer sehr vielversprechenden Wölbung in Severus' Schoß ruhte, der eilig das knappe Tischtuch zurechtzupfte.

Remus bewegte prüfend seine Zehen und Severus stöhnte leise.

„Du bist wirklich absolut verrückt..."

„Ich dachte, diesen Punkt hätten wir bereits hinreichend geklärt... abgesehen davon könnte ich hier noch ganz andere Dinge anstellen, wenn dieses Tischtuch länger wäre.

„Du wirst damit erst aufhören, wenn ich genauso verrückt bin wie du, stimmt's?" fragte Severus und in seinem Blick mischte sich Qual mit Lust und einer sehr tiefen Zärtlichkeit.

„Schon möglich...", erwiderte Remus gelassen, tauchte seinen Löffel erneut in das Eis und bewegte sacht seine Zehen.

Severus biss sich auf die Lippen und Remus spürte ein Zucken an seiner Fußsohle.

„Remus – bitte...", murmelte Severus mit einem drängenden Unterton.

„Was, _bitte_?" fragte Remus unschuldig. „Weitermachen oder aufhören?"

„Aufhören."

Remus schob schmollend seine Unterlippe vor. „Und warum?"

„Aus mehreren Gründen – Erstens: mit einem Fleck auf der Hose werde ich nicht von diesem Tisch aufstehen. Das heißt, dass du hier bis morgen früh mit mir sitzen bleiben wirst, wenn du nicht bald damit aufhörst."

„Aha", machte Remus, hielt aber ansonsten still.

„Zweitens: wenn dieser Fall eintritt, werde ich nicht mit dir auf unser Zimmer gehen können um dort etwas zu tun, was ich schon die ganze Zeit tun wollte..."

Severus' Stimme hatte kühl und gleichgültig geklungen, doch in seinen Augen sah Remus ein Feuer, das ihn zu einem sofortigen Rückzug veranlasste.

„Okay, alles klar – gehen wir", sagte er und legte seine Serviette auf den Tisch.

„Was – willst du dein Eis nicht noch aufessen?" fragte Severus spöttisch. „Oder deinen Schuh anziehen?"

„Schuhe? Unwichtig! Eis? Wer braucht schon diesen Kinderkram. Los, steh auf, worauf wartest du noch?" sagte Remus eifrig und schob seinen Stuhl zurück.

# # # # #

Sie hatten sich dieses Mal ein wenig mehr Zeit gelassen um ihre Kleidung abzustreifen, doch Remus hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, als ob es trotzdem nicht ganz ohne Verluste abgegangen war. Doch solange er auf diesem breiten Bett liegen konnte, mit Severus über sich, der ihn zärtlich, leidenschaftlich und erbarmungslos küsste, konnten von ihm aus alle Knöpfe dieser Welt zum Teufel gehen.

Ihre Erektionen rieben fast ständig aneinander, was wundervoll und quälend zugleich war. Als sich zwei Finger ihren Weg zu Remus' Öffnung bahnten, keuchte er unwillkürlich auf und versuchte seine Beine weiter zu spreizen, was nicht ganz einfach war, weil Severus immer noch köstlich schwer auf ihm lag.

Irgendwann zog Severus seine Finger wieder zurück und Remus – dessen Gehirn in einem Meer aus Ekstase schwamm – wimmerte protestierend. Später würde er sich dafür sicher schämen – ein Werwolf wimmerte nicht – doch wenn es ihm diese teuflischen Finger zurückbringen würde, würde er sogar Männchen machen.

Doch Severus hatte offensichtlich andere Pläne. Er rollte von Remus herunter und legte sich neben ihn auf den Rücken.

„Setz' dich auf mich", flüsterte er heiser und Remus beeilte sich, dieser Bitte nachzukommen.

Langsam schob er sich über ihn und hielt immer wieder inne um dieses wundervolle Gefühl der Anspannung auszukosten.

Severus biss sich immer wieder auf die Lippen und seine Hände bewegten sich streichelnd über Remus' heiße Haut.

Remus warf stöhnend den Kopf zurück, als er endlich Severus' pulsierende Männlichkeit ganz in sich aufgenommen hatte.

Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl und viel, viel besser, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

Severus legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich herunter.

„Mach du es... wenn ich... wenn ich still liegen bleibe... dann... dauert es länger...", murmelte er ihm mit rauer Stimme ins Ohr.

„Mmmh... ja...", seufzte Remus und leckte über Severus' Hals. „Mach dir... keine Sorgen...", stöhnte er verhalten und fing an, sich zu bewegen.

Er behielt diese sacht wiegenden Bewegungen lange Zeit bei, obwohl sein Puls raste und die sinnliche Erregung fast unerträglich war. Severus' nachtschwarze Augen funkelten vor Lust und Remus wollte in ihre Tiefen eintauchen und nie wieder aufwachen. Die Hände des Slytherin glitten abwechselnd sanft und fest über Remus' Körper und jagten dabei immer neue Schauer über seinen Rücken. Endlich spürte er sie dort, wo er sie haben wollte – eng um seine harte Erektion geschlossen.

Remus schnappte röchelnd nach Luft, als sein Schaft in raschem Rhythmus massiert wurde und er bewegte seine Hüften automatisch schneller...

Sehr deutlich fühlte er, wie Severus sich unter ihm aufbäumte und tief in ihn stieß. Remus hatte das Gefühl, innerlich zu verbrennen, als sein Geliebter sich heiß und zuckend in ihn ergoss und er konnte und wollte sich selbst nicht mehr länger zurückhalten.

Mit einem gestöhnten _„Oh Gott! JA!"_ erreichte er ebenfalls seinen Höhepunkt.

Völlig entspannt und wunderbar befriedigt rutschte er von seinem Liebsten herunter und legte sich neben ihn.

„Das war absolut wundervoll", seufzte er atemlos.

Neben ihm ertönte ein Geräusch, das einem Kichern verdächtig nahe kam.

„Das wollte ich auch gerade sagen", hauchte ihm Severus ins Ohr.

Remus strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus der schweißverklebten Stirn.

„_Du_ bist wundervoll", sagte er leise.

„Nur wenn du bei mir bist...", murmelte Severus kaum hörbar.

# # # # #

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Remus auf und stellte fest, dass sein Liebster bereits das Bett verlassen hatte. Er blinzelte verschlafen und drehte sich im Bett um, bis er auf dem Bauch liegend durch die offene Badezimmertür Severus entdeckte.

„Guten Morgen", rief er ihm lächelnd zu.

Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich kurz im Spiegel und Severus blinzelte zurück. Mehr war im Moment nicht möglich, da er gerade mit Rasierschaum und Rasierklinge beschäftigt war.

Remus wartete eine Weile und stellte sich vor, wie Severus ihm gleich diesen absolut wundervollen Ring an den Finger stecken und ihn küssen würde. Er seufzte leise. Dann musterte er Severus mit milder Ungeduld. Wie lange dauerte das denn noch?

„Wolltest du mich nicht heute eigentlich etwas fragen?" bemerkte Remus vom Bett aus provokant, während er durch die offene Badezimmertür zusah, wie Severus sich die letzten Seifenreste abwusch und sein Gesicht mit einem Handtuch trocknete.

„Doch, das wollte ich... aber..."

„Aber?" fragte Remus mit gerunzelter Stirn, doch in diesem Moment flog eine Taube durch das offene Fenster und setzte sich auf Severus' Schulter. Remus erkannte auf dem Brief, der der Taube vom Bein hing, das Siegel des Zaubereiministeriums und setzte sich neugierig auf. Severus hatte den Brief mittlerweile in Empfang genommen und ihn geöffnet. Er sah blass aus, wirkte aber gefasst.

„Was steht denn drin?" sagte Remus beunruhigt.

„Unsere... unsere Ehe wurde vom Ministerium annulliert... der Beamte, der die Lizenz in Las Vegas unterschrieben hat, ist nicht befugt, Eheschließungen durchzuführen", erläuterte Severus beherrscht.

„Was?" Mit einem Satz war Remus aus dem Bett. „Gib her!" Hastig überflog er die wenigen Zeilen. Dann seufzte er genervt. „Na gut. Da kann man wohl nichts machen. Auch nicht so schlimm, dann heiraten wir eben noch mal!" Sein strahlendes Lächeln erstarb aber sehr schnell auf seinem Gesicht, als er Severus' düsteren Ausdruck sah.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir das tun sollten. Diese Ehe war von Anfang an eine völlig idiotische Idee. Es ist ganz gut, dass es so gekommen ist."

Remus hatte das Gefühl, als ob sein Herz aufgehört hatte zu schlagen.

„Was?" seine Stimme hörte sich rau an. Sein Mund war plötzlich staubtrocken.

„Dir muss doch auch klar gewesen sein, dass das hier nur ein verrückter Traum war. Dass das nie funktioniert hätte", sagte Severus mit einem merkwürdigen Tonfall.

„Aber... aber... es hat doch funktioniert!"

Severus lachte bitter.

„Ja – hier vielleicht... fernab der Realität... in einem Paradies für Homosexuelle. In Hogwarts dagegen...." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, glaub mir. Es ist besser so."

Remus war unfähig irgendetwas zu erwidern. Wie gelähmt sah er zu, wie Severus sich anzog, sein Gepäck an sich nahm und das Hotelzimmer verließ.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Das Klicken des Türschlosses löste Remus' Starre. Seine Knie gaben nach und er sackte auf dem Fußboden zusammen.

Den Ministeriumsbrief immer noch in der Hand.

# # # # #

Eine Stunde später setzte Remus seine Sonnenbrille auf um seine rotgeweinten Augen zu verbergen. Wobei es eigentlich keine Rolle mehr spielte. Severus hatte ihm das Herz bei lebendigem Leibe herausgerissen und ihn verlassen. Er fühlte sich wie ein wandelnder Leichnam.

Auch wenn er das Gefühl hatte, dass sein Leben vorbei war, musste das Leben doch irgendwie weitergehen.

Als erstes musste er dieses Hotel verlassen und dann nach Hogsmeade apparieren. Dann würde er nach Hogwarts gehen, sich bei Dumbledore zurückmelden und am Montag wieder seinen Job ausüben... und jeden verdammten Tag würde er Severus sehen... beim Essen, im Lehrerzimmer...

Er biss die Zähne zusammen, nahm sein Gepäck und ging hinunter zur Rezeption, wo er den Zimmerschlüssel abgab.

„Ist sonst noch etwas offen?" fragte er leise.

„Nein, mein Herr. Ihr Begleiter hat bereits alles bezahlt", antwortete der Hotelangestellte höflich. „Ich hoffe, Sie hatten einen angenehmen Aufenthalt."

_****_

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_

Guckt doch auch ab und zu mal in mein livejournal (Adresse steht hier in meinem Profil) – da gibt es öfter mal was neues... was ich gerade schreibe... ob ich Ideengeber brauche... neue Bilderchen... das übliche Blabla eben gg CU


	9. Zurück in Hogwarts

Disclaimer: alles aus der "Harry-Potter-Welt" gehört unserer geschätzten JK Rowling (höchstens vielleicht noch Warner Bros....). Mir gehört wie immer nix – ausser dem Plot und meiner kranken Phantasie. Und wie immer gibt's hierfür auch keine Kohle!  
  
Ich bin mal wieder völlig überwältigt. Ich würde echt gern auf ein paar eurer Reviews genauer eingehen, aber das pack ich echt nicht. Es freut mich aber besonders, dass sich hier so viele „neue"Leser verewigen! Mein Dank geht daher einfach so an euch. Ashumaniel, Ellen, M, Ami666, Thaia, blub, just a guest, Adelaide, Visiongirl, Jinxxx, Mina, Salia, AREW-Fan, cardie, Vanillia, Schwarzleser, Yasa, Maxine, Mogli, Malina und sameda. Ihr seid wunderbar!  
  
**Honeymoon**

Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee   
  
**_Kapitel 9  
_**  
Seit Remus' Rückkehr nach Hogwarts waren fast vier Wochen vergangen. In diesem Zeitraum war einmal Vollmond gewesen und Remus hatte schon halb gehofft und gebangt, dass Severus ihm den Wolfsbanntrank bringen würde. Doch er hatte lediglich eine Nachricht von Madam Pomfrey erhalten, dass er sich seinen Trank künftig bei ihr abholen solle.  
  
Remus hatte auch das hingenommen, so wie er alles andere hinnahm. Seit er wieder hier war hatte er das Gefühl in einer grauen Blase zu leben, die alle Empfindungen dämpfte und alles in einen seltsamen Nebel hüllte.  
  
Er hatte versucht Severus zu vergessen. Gott war sein Zeuge – er hatte es versucht. Doch es wollte und wollte ihm nicht gelingen. Er hatte versucht, das alles nur als eine verrückte, erotische Episode seines ohnehin verrückten Lebens abzutun, doch wenn er daran zurückdachte, dann immer mit demselben Gedanken: dass er sich verliebt und verloren hatte.  
  
Jeden Tag stand er auf und versuchte – genau wie Severus – so zu tun, als ob überhaupt nichts passiert wäre. Doch es fiel ihm schwer... fast zu schwer... Wie oft war er schon versucht gewesen, beim Frühstück einfach zu Severus hinüberzusehen um sich zu vergewissern, dass er nicht geträumt hatte, dass da noch etwas in diesen dunklen Augen war, dass Severus auch ab und zu zu ihm hinübersah, wenn er glaubte, niemand würde es sehen. Doch er tat es nie. Er wusste, er würde es nicht ertragen können, wenn Severus seinen Blick nicht erwidern würde – oder noch schlimmer – wenn er ihn erwidern würde und nichts – überhaupt gar nichts - in seinen Augen liegen würde.  
  
Schlimm war auch, dass Severus ihn mied und nur mit ihm zusammentraf, wenn es gar nicht anders ging. Und alleine waren sie seither sowieso nicht mehr gewesen. Doch das allerschlimmste war Severus' Verhalten ihm gegenüber, wenn ein Zusammentreffen dann doch einmal unvermeidlich war. Nicht, dass er wie ganz früher seinem Hass und seinem Abscheu Ausdruck verlieh. Damit wäre Remus fertig geworden. Es hätte ihm vielleicht sogar dabei geholfen, Severus zu vergessen. Nein – der Slytherin behandelte ihn nicht von oben herab... er behandelte ihn gar nicht mehr... er übersah ihn, sprach ihn nach Möglichkeit nie an – kurz: er behandelte ihn wie Luft. Remus wünschte sich manchmal wirklich, er wäre Luft, denn dann würde Severus ihn einatmen müssen – aber das waren kindische Gedanken, denen er nie sehr lange nachhing.  
  
Remus hatte schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Hogwarts zu verlassen. Doch wohin sollte er dann gehen? Es gab immer noch nicht genügend Arbeitgeber, die freudig einen Werwolf unter ihren Angestellten begrüßen würden. Und bei Severus sah es sicher nicht viel anders aus. Da konnte er ein Held sein, soviel er wollte – einem Ex-Todesser haftete immer etwas an. So wie er es sah, saß Severus genauso in Hogwarts fest, wie er selbst.  
  
Gleich nach seiner Rückkehr hatte Remus den Direktor aufgesucht und ihm reinen Wein eingeschenkt. Er hatte nicht lügen wollen. Er hatte ihm lediglich sein gebrochenes Herz verschwiegen und die ganze Affäre mit einem lässigen Schulterzucken abgetan. Das allermerkwürdigste war aber, dass ihn niemand darauf ansprach. Es gab keine Gerüchte und es wurde auch nicht hinter seinem Rücken getuschelt. Insgeheim hatte er ja darauf gehofft, dass alles geheim bleiben würde, aber jetzt, wo er seinen Willen hatte, beunruhigte es ihn. In Hogwarts trieb der Klatsch und die Gerüchteküche normalerweise die buntesten Blüten. Das völlige Fehlen von Tratsch über seine einwöchige Abwesenheit machte ihn nervös.  
  
# # # # #  
  
Eines Abends hielt er es einfach nicht mehr aus. Es gab keinen besonderen Anlass. Er hatte in seinem Zimmer gesessen und Hausaufgaben korrigiert. Weder war ihm zufällig eine Flasche mit Sonnencreme in die Hände gefallen, noch hatte er auf dem Fußboden einen abgerissenen Knopf entdeckt. Er hatte einfach nur dagesessen, die Feder noch in der Hand und hatte plötzlich wieder den Geruch von sonnendurchwärmter Haut, salziger Meerluft und Donuts in der Nase gehabt. Entschlossen stand er auf und verließ sein Zimmer. Das konnte unmöglich alles gewesen sein! Severus hatte ihm gesagt, dass er ihn lieben würde – schon lange lieben würde. Diese Liebe konnte sich unmöglich in Luft aufgelöst haben. Nicht, wenn Severus auch nur annähernd solche Gefühle für ihn hegte, wie Remus in dieser kurzen Zeit für den Slytherin entwickelt hatte. Es konnte nicht schon vorbei sein. Es durfte nicht schon vorbei sein! Nicht, bevor es überhaupt angefangen hatte.  
  
# # # # #  
  
Als er Severus' Zimmer erreicht hatte, klopfte er energisch an die Tür. „Wer ist da?" Remus' Herz klopfte bis zum Hals. „Ich bin's – mach bitte die Tür auf." In dieser Sekunde war er sich überhaupt nicht mehr sicher, dass er hier das richtige tat. Doch nun hatte er den ersten Schritt gemacht – er würde das auch noch bis zum Ende durchziehen. Entschlossen biss er die Zähne zusammen. Nach einer kurzen Pause erklang die Frage: „Remus?"durch die geschlossene Tür und Remus schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch. Gott! Wie hatte er es vermisst. Wie hatte er diese Stimme vermisst, wenn sie seinen Namen sagte... „Ja... lass mich bitte rein, Severus." Er musste ihn einfach zu sich lassen – so wie er seinen Namen ausgesprochen hatte... diesen Tonfall hatte niemand, der nicht... „Ich wüsste nicht warum - ich habe dir nichts mehr zu sagen." Ach ja? Er hatte ihm also nichts mehr zu sagen? Oh nein – so einfach ging das hier nicht! Er würde nicht wie in Florida einfach nur dastehen und alles mit sich geschehen lassen. Dieses Mal nicht! Ein roter Schleier der Wut senkte sich über Remus' Blickfeld und instinktiv wandte er einen dunklen Zauberspruch an um die Tür zu öffnen. Bevor er wieder klar denken konnte, stand er schon vor Severus, stieß die Tür wieder mit einem lauten Knall zu und rief: „Aber ich dafür umso mehr!"  
  
Severus stand vor dem Kamin und sah in merkwürdig gefasst an. Er sah sehr blass aus. Die wenige Bräune, die er sich in dieser einen Woche zugelegt hatte, war wieder verschwunden. „Und das wäre?"fragte er kalt.  
  
Remus schluckte. Die Wut ebbte genauso schnell ab, wie sie in ihm aufgestiegen war. Sein Auftritt war ihm nun peinlich. Aber immerhin war Severus bereit ihn anzuhören. Das war ein guter Anfang – oder nicht? Tausend Worte drängten sich ihm auf die Zunge, doch schließlich sagte er nur: „Warum?"  
  
Severus' Mundwinkel zuckten in der Andeutung eines höhnischen Grinsens. „Ist das nicht offensichtlich?"  
  
„Nein – offensichtlich nicht", erwiderte Remus aufgewühlt. „Du hast gesagt, du würdest nicht spielen... das hat dich aber nicht davon abgehalten, mit mir zu spielen!"  
  
„Ich habe nicht mit dir gespielt."  
  
„Was denn sonst!"rief Remus und biss sich heftig auf die Unterlippe um die aufsteigenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. Warum tat das alles nur so verdammt weh. „Ich habe mich in dich verliebt und du hast mich einfach dort stehen lassen!"  
  
„Es hätte nicht funktioniert", sagte Severus sehr langsam und betonte jedes Wort überdeutlich. Er war, wenn möglich, noch blasser geworden.  
  
„Aber warum denn nicht?!"  
  
„Weil niemand es verstanden hätte!"rief Severus aufgebracht. „Weil niemand mit deiner Wahl einverstanden gewesen wäre! Weil niemand geglaubt hätte, dass du aus freien Stücken..."Er unterbrach sich kurz und Remus sah, wie er seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte. „Weil jeder geglaubt hätte, ich hätte dich irgendwie eingewickelt, gezwungen, überredet... Mit dem Imperius-Fluch, mit Alkohol, mit Erpressung... ganz gleich was." „Das ist doch ausgemachter Blödsinn!" „Es wäre genau das, was alle gesagt hätten!" „Und wenn schon – das wäre mir doch alles egal gewesen!" „Ach ja?"Severus lachte bitter. „Anscheinend kenne ich dich besser, als du dich selbst. Könntest du es ertragen, wenn sich alle von dir abwenden würden – wegen mir? Könntest du ohne deine Freunde leben? Könntest du das, Remus?" Für einen Augenblick herrschte Schweigen. Ihre Blicke fanden sich und hingen mit einer Intensität aneinander, die Remus erschauern ließ. Remus fühlte sich mit einem Mal entsetzlich leer. „Aber ohne dich kann ich auch nicht leben", flüsterte er verzweifelt.  
  
„Das bildest du dir nur ein", antwortete Severus kalt. Doch seine Stimme klang stockend und er wandte sich von Remus ab. „Wenn es nur nach mir gehen würde..."Er unterbrach sich, als ob er schon zuviel gesagt hätte. Er drehte sich wieder um und machte eine Bewegung, als ob er auf Remus zugehen wollte, doch dann griff er lediglich mit einer Hand nach dem Kaminsims. „Du weißt, wo der Ausgang ist."  
  
Remus nickte schwach. Sein Herz war ihm schwer, doch er wusste instinktiv, dass ein weiteres Verweilen seinem Ziel nur abträglich sein konnte. Leise verließ er den Raum.  
  
Als er wieder draußen stand, bemerkte Remus, dass er am ganzen Körper zitterte. Er lehnte sich für einen Moment an die kühle Steinwand des Ganges. Es war nicht wirklich so gelaufen, wie er sich das erhofft hatte, doch er hatte zwischen den Zeilen etwas sehr Wichtiges erfahren. Severus liebte ihn immer noch. Severus liebte ihn immer noch... und hatte ihm nur aus falscher Rücksichtnahme den Laufpass gegeben. Remus' Herz blutete bei dem Gedanken, wie schwer dies Severus gefallen sein musste.  
  
Jetzt musste Remus ihn nur noch davon überzeugen, dass die Welt nicht unterging, wenn sie dieser Welt ihre Liebe offenbarten...  
  
**Fortsetzung folgt  
**


	10. Der Plan

Disclaimer:

alles aus der "Harry-Potter-Welt" gehört unserer geschätzten JK Rowling (höchstens vielleicht noch Warner Bros....). Mir gehört wie immer nix – ausser dem Plot und meiner kranken Phantasie. Und wie immer gibt's hierfür auch keine Kohle!

Mein völlig überwältigter Dank geht auch heute wieder an:

**Jinxxx**, **Adelaide**, **Ashumaniel**, **jabba**, **Vanillia**, **Thaia**, **Gracie**, **shinesun** und **Malina**!

**Besserweis** – Update und Review hatten sich das letzte Mal zeitlich überschnitten... ich habe dich nicht vergessen! Danke und... (taschentücher reich)

**M** – Danke! Ja, den Schlusssatz hatte ich ein paar Mal umgeschrieben, bis er dann so war.

**Tentakula** – soso, du kennst mich? (gg) Ja, ich gebe zu, ich bin harmoniesüchtig, aber es macht auch Spass, die beiden ein bisschen zappeln zu lassen.

**Ellen** – och... warum denn nicht in der grossen Halle? (motz) das wäre so richtig schön dramatisch-schmalzig...

**Elliot** – (antidepressiva rüberreich) Okay, es sind nur Schokokekse und ein neues Chap... aber manchmal hilft das ja schon.

**Just a guest** – Als ich dein Lob gelesen habe bin ich fast rot geworden. (gg) Danke.

**Visiongirl** – Tja, Mut oder Wahnsinn... das wirst du dich in dieser Story wahrscheinlich noch öfter fragen können.

****

****

**Honeymoon**

**Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee**

****

**_Kapitel 10_**

****

Remus dachte über alles nach, was er von Severus erfahren hatte. Über alles, was der Slytherin gesagt hatte und vor allem – was er _nicht_ gesagt hatte.

Er hatte also Angst davor eine dauerhafte Beziehung mit Remus einzugehen, weil er davon überzeugt war, dass niemand sie billigen würde.

Mehr noch – dass Remus' Freunde sich von ihm abwenden würden.

Severus dachte also, dass Remus zwischen ihm und seinen Freunden würde wählen müssen und ein einer völlig unnötig dramatischen Geste wollte er Remus diese Wahl abnehmen.

Doch Remus war nun wirklich alt genug um seine Entscheidungen selbst zu treffen. Außerdem war er davon überzeugt, dass man sich über eine Beziehung zwischen dem Tränkemeister und dem Werwolf im schlimmsten Falle wundern würde.

Möglicherweise würde es auch ein wenig boshaften Klatsch geben, doch ganz sicher würde sie niemand schneiden, mit Missachtung strafen oder Severus' Mittel und Motive über Gebühr in Frage stellen.

Wenn überhaupt, dann würde man wahrscheinlich Remus selbst eine gewisse Berechnung vorwerfen.

Sicherte er sich doch auf diese Weise kostenlosen Wolfsbanntrank für alle Zeiten.

An diesem Punkt seiner Überlegungen angelangt zerbrach sich Remus über zwei Wochen lang den Kopf, wie er Severus von seinen irrigen Ansichten kurieren konnte – und das, noch bevor sie wieder eine Beziehung eingehen würden.

Es war ein Teufelskreis.

Ohne Beziehung konnte Remus Severus nicht beweisen, dass alles halb so wild war. Doch wenn er das nicht beweisen konnte, würde es nie wieder zu einer Beziehung kommen.

Es war zum Verzweifeln.

Endlich hatte Remus eine Eingebung.

Alles was er brauchte, war ein Verbündeter – und er wusste auch schon wen.

# # # # #

Eine Woche später sass er mit Sirius in der Küche des Grimmauld Place in dem sein Freund seit einiger Zeit mit Harry wohnte. Harry war im Moment nicht da – doch das störte Remus kaum – im Gegenteil. Bei diesem heiklen Thema war es besser, wenn er erst mal allein mit Sirius sprechen konnte.

„Sirius – du musst mir helfen", sagte er und erwiderte Sirius' unverhohlen neugierigen Blick mit Entschlossenheit. Es würde so oder so nicht leicht werden – also brachte er es am Besten schnell hinter sich. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und sagte dann rasch:" Ich habe mich in Severus verliebt und er liebt mich auch."

Sirius saß da, als ob ihn der Schlag getroffen hätte. Fünf Sekunden lang geschah überhaupt nichts, außer dass ihn sein Freund mit offenem Mund ungläubig anstarrte. Doch dann brach der Sturm los.

„WAS?!" brüllte Sirius so laut, dass Remus trotz aller Entschlossenheit ein wenig zusammenzuckte. „Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?! So verrückt kannst nicht mal du sein! Ausgerechnet Snape – Moony! Du sagst sofort, dass das nur ein übler Scherz war!"

„Nein, das ist kein Scherz", widersprach Remus gefasst. „Es ist..."

„Hey, was ist denn hier los?" fragte Harry und trat in die Küche. „Hallo Remus", begrüsste er seinen ehemaligen Lehrer. „Merlin – Sirius! Du schreist lauter als das Porträt deiner Mutter. Was ist denn passiert?"

Sirius schenkte Remus einen vielsagenden Blick. „Harry will wissen was passiert ist. Darf ich ihm es sagen, oder soll es noch ein süßes Geheimnis bleiben?" fragte er sarkastisch und wandte sich dann ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten direkt an Harry: „Oh – es ist weiter nichts passiert, als dass sich Remus plötzlich einbildet in Snape verliebt zu sein", erläuterte er mit kaum verhohlener Verachtung.

„Oh nein", murmelte Harry und sein Blick richtete sich auf Remus. „Und Snape?"

„Severus liebt mich auch", erwiderte Remus mit einem gewissen Trotz.

Harry murmelte leise „Shit!" und holte sich eine Flasche Milch aus dem Kühlschrank.

„Na bitte!" stieß Sirius triumphierend aus. „Sogar Harry findet das unmöglich."

Remus öffnete schon den Mund, doch Harry war schneller.

„Nein, das habt ihr falsch verstanden", warf Harry mit einem schiefen Grinsen ein. „Es ist nur so, dass ich gerade 20 Galleonen an Hermine verloren habe."

„Wie bitte?" fragte Sirius aufgebracht.

„Naja – auf unserer Abschlussfeier haben wir angefangen uns zu streiten über Snape und so..." druckste Harry ein wenig verlegen herum. „Und dann hat Hermine gesagt, sie glaubt, dass aus Snape und Remus irgendwann ein Paar werden würde und Ron und ich... um es kurz zu machen, wir haben mit ihr um 20 Galleonen gewettet – und so wie es aussieht, haben Ron und ich wohl verloren."

Remus lächelte sehr zufrieden. „Richte Hermine bitte die herzlichsten Grüße von mir aus. Sie war wirklich schon immer eine verdammt clevere Hexe. Sie wusste es bevor wir es selbst wussten."

„Oh Gott, Moony – bitte! Du und Snape – das ist doch Schwachsinn!" stöhnte Sirius.

„Ist es nicht!" beharrte Remus und erzählte den beiden in groben Zügen, wie es dazu gekommen war. Er übersprang dabei selbstverständlichen alle intimen Details und verschwieg auch die annullierte Ehe.

# # # # #

„Und deshalb glaubt Severus, dass es besser wäre, wenn da nichts mehr zwischen uns wäre", schloss Remus seinen kurzen Bericht.

„Schöner Schlamassel", meinte Harry und trank einen Schluck Milch.

Sirius sah Harry ungläubig an. „Wie kannst du da nur so ruhig bleiben?"

„Und warum regst du dich so auf?" konterte Harry bemerkenswert gelassen. „Sie werden ja wohl kaum zu uns ziehen wollen."

„Wa-as?" stammelte Sirius. „Warum ich mich so aufrege? Herrgott! Harry! Es ist Snape!"

Remus betrachtete seinen Freund mit stechendem Blick. „Genau wie Severus es sich vorgestellt hatte", zischte er. „Padfoot, du enttäuscht mich."

„Wieso? Was habe ich mit der ganzen Sache zu tun?"

„So ziemlich alles – ich hatte zum Einen gehofft, dass du meinen Gefühlen etwas aufgeschlossener gegenüberstehen würdest. Doch ich sehe, dass ich mich geirrt habe und Severus Recht behalten hat", erläuterte Remus mit Bedacht.

Man konnte förmlich zusehen, wie sich eine dunkle Wolke auf Sirius' Gemüt senkte. „Snape hat nie Recht", knurrte er leise, dann stöhnte er theatralisch auf. „Also gut – ihr... _liebt_ euch.... alles kein Problem. Du siehst – ich bin völlig ruhig. Alles im grünen Bereich. Ich habe ü-ber-haupt kein Problem damit. Wenn es dich glücklich macht, Moony, dann macht es mich auch glücklich", erklärte Sirius großmütig, doch man sah ihm an, dass es ihn große Überwindung kostete.

Remus lächelte innerlich. Vielleicht war es ein Geschenk des Himmels gewesen, dass Harry doch früher nach Hause gekommen war als gedacht. Immer wenn Harry in der Nähe war, bemühte sich Sirius zumindest irgendwie ein Vorbild für den jungen Erwachsenen zu sein. Es mochte ihm nicht immer oder erst nach einer gewissen Zeitspanne gelingen - aber immerhin bemühte er sich.

Wie jetzt gerade.

„Es macht mich eben nicht glücklich", sagte Remus leise und Sirius horchte alarmiert auf. Es war verblüffend wie viel Ähnlichkeit er in diesen Momenten mit seiner Animagus-Form hatte.

„Warum bist du hier, Remus?" fragte er misstrauisch.

„Weil du mir helfen musst."

„Nein... oh nein", wehrte Sirius bestimmt ab. „Auf gar keinen Fall. Als nächstes verlangst du noch von mir, dass ich als _postillion d'amour_ zu deinem widerspenstigen Snape gehe und ihn in deinem Namen um seine Hand bitte."

Remus betrachtete Sirius einige Momente schweigend, während Sirius zunehmend in Panik geriet.

„Weißt du, eigentlich hatte ich genau das vor", erwiderte Remus mit sanfter Stimme.

In der folgenden Stille hätte man eine Stecknadel fallen hören können.

„Remus – das macht Sirius nie", bemerkte Harry in die Stille hinein. „Aber ich denke, dafür braucht ihr mich jetzt wirklich nicht mehr. Außerdem muss ich noch eine Eule an Ron schreiben, dass wir die Wette verloren haben." Mit einem sehr jungenhaften Grinsen stand Harry auf und verließ die Küche.

„Das mach ich nicht – keine Chance", krächzte Sirius heiser.

„Padfoot... bitte..."

„Nein", wiederholte Sirius starrköpfig. „Nimm Harry – der scheint ja ganz begeistert davon zu sein!"

„Das würde nichts bringen, Sirius und das weißt du auch ganz genau."

„Warum ich? Warum? Sag mir das, Remus!"

„Ganz einfach – weil ihr euch hasst", erklärte Remus mit unerschütterlicher Ruhe.

Sirius starrte ihn an, als ob er den Verstand verloren hätte.

„Und das soll dir irgendwie helfen? Moony, bist du dir sicher, dass dir der alte Giftmischer nichts in deinen Wolfsbanntrank gepanscht hat?"

„Gerade weil ihr euch hasst, wird es funktionieren", bemerkte Remus fast fröhlich. „Es dreht sich doch alles darum, dass er nicht will, dass ich alle meine Freunde verliere – was zwar Quatsch ist, aber..."

„Da erzählst du mir nichts Neues. Snape war schon immer ein paranoides Arschloch", warf Sirius gehässig ein.

Remus bedachte ihn mit einem unzufriedenen Blick und fuhr dann fort: „Es gibt daher nichts besseres, als wenn sein ärgster Feind..."

„Und das bin ich zweifellos", unterbrach Sirius sarkastisch.

„Wenn sein ärgster Feind ihn bittet, sich die Sache noch mal zu überlegen", vervollständigte Remus etwas verärgert seinen Satz.

„Und wie soll das bitteschön funktionieren? Der schmeißt mich doch achtkantig aus seinem Kerker noch bevor ich den Mund aufgemacht habe."

„Hast du etwa Angst vor ihm?" fragte Remus voller Berechnung.

Sirius schluckte. „Das war ein ganz gemeiner Tiefschlag, Moony."

Remus lächelte fein. „Ich weiß. Wirst du mir jetzt diesen Gefallen tun?"

„Moony...", stöhnte Sirius. "Du weißt nicht, was du da von mir verlangst."

„Doch, das weiß ich sogar sehr genau. Ich verlange von dir, dass du für maximal 10 Minuten deine persönlichen Gefühle außer Acht lässt um mir zu helfen."

„Merlin – und wozu das alles? Nur um dich und Snape wieder zusammenzubringen?"

„Um mich glücklich zu machen", erwiderte Remus mit leichter Schärfe. „Bedeutet dir mein Glück nichts?"

„Doch – aber... Gott... es ist Snape! So verzweifelt kannst du doch nicht sein. Was Besseres als den findest du doch allemal!"

„Nein!" sagte Remus heftig und stand auf. „Das hat mit Verzweiflung nichts zu tun. Etwas Besseres als ihn finde ich nie wieder. Herrgott, Sirius, verstehst du denn gar nichts?! Ich _liebe_ ihn! Ich will ihn und keinen anderen!"

„Aber ich kann doch nicht...", protestierte Sirius schwach.

„Ja, das sehe ich jetzt auch...", sagte Remus leise. „Ich hatte geglaubt, wir wären wirklich Freunde und du würdest das für mich tun. Aber Severus hatte wohl tatsächlich Recht... andererseits... wenn ich es mir recht überlege, Sirius – auf Schön-Wetter-Freunde wie dich kann ich gut verzichten!" Remus drehte sich abrupt um und wollte den Raum verlassen, als Sirius ihn am Arm festhielt.

„Moony, Remus... jetzt warte doch! So habe ich das doch nicht gemeint...", rief Sirius zerknirscht.

„Wirst du zu Severus gehen und ihm klarmachen, dass meine Freunde im allgemeinen und du im besonderen nichts an einer Beziehung zu mir auszusetzen hätten?" fragte Remus kühl.

„Ja... ich mach's...", gab sich Sirius seufzend geschlagen.

„Danke..." flüsterte Remus erleichtert und umarmte seinen Freund.

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_

Okay, das war ziemlich kurz, aber ich wollte euch vor dem Wochenende noch etwas Gutes tun!


	11. Sirius

Disclaimer:

alles aus der "Harry-Potter-Welt" gehört unserer geschätzten JK Rowling (höchstens vielleicht noch Warner Bros....). Mir gehört wie immer nix – ausser dem Plot und meiner kranken Phantasie. Und wie immer gibt's hierfür auch keine Kohle!

Ihr seid wirklich unglaublich – ihr überrascht mich immer wieder! Bei jedem Kapitel tauchen immer wieder neue Namen auf. Ihr wisst gar nicht, wie toll so was ist. Naja, vielleicht doch – auf mich hat es jedenfalls immer wieder eine ähnliche Wirkung wie ein doppelter Espresso. Daher war ich am Wochenende fleissig um auf diese Weise „Danke" zu sagen.

Jinxxx, Ellen, dawion, Elliot, shinesun, AREW-Fan, blub, Ashumaniel, Maxine, just a guest, Visiongirl, Salia, Vanillia, sabysemilla, M und Mondauge.

Ich danke allen Reviewern von ganzem Herzen! Und ein lieber Gruss auch an alle Schwarzleser.

Ach ja – bevor ich's vergesse: Als Remus Sirius als Schön-Wetter-Freund bezeichnet hat, hat er das nicht wirklich ernst gemeint. Er wollte Sirius damit nur noch ein bisschen mehr unter Druck setzen. Ja, unser Remus ist schon ein Schlingel...

****

**Honeymoon**

**Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee**

****

**_Kapitel 11_**

****

Einige Tage nach diesem Gespräch stand Sirius Black innerlich fluchend vor Snape's Klassenzimmer und wartete darauf, dass die letzten Schüler für diesen Tag den Raum verließen.

Als das der Fall war und er einige neugierige Blicke kassiert hatte, betrat er das nun leere Klassenzimmer durch die noch offene Tür.

Weiß Gott, er hätte sich wirklich gewünscht, das Zimmer wäre komplett leer gewesen, doch weiter hinten im Raum stand Snape hinter seinem Lehrerpult und säuberte mit einer Geste seines Zauberstabs die Tafel von den letzten Aufschrieben.

Sirius trat noch ein wenig näher, doch obwohl Snape ihn gehört haben musste, sah er immer noch nicht auf.

Okay – das konnte nicht ewig so weitergehen... Sirius räusperte sich und sagte kühl: „Hallo Snape."

Endlich sah Snape auf. Seine Miene spiegelte keinerlei Überraschung oder Neugier wieder. Höchstens die übliche kalte Verachtung lag darin zu lesen.

„Black... Hast du dich verlaufen? Der Hundezwinger ist woanders", bemerkte Snape gelangweilt.

Sirius musste sich jetzt schon zwingen, seine Hände bei sich zu lassen. Aber er hatte es Remus versprochen.

Er atmete einmal tief durch und antwortete dann mit gezwungener Ruhe: „Nein – ich wollte zu dir. Wir... müssen... reden..." Gott! War das schwierig gewesen! Doch jetzt war es wenigstens raus. Der Rest konnte unmöglich noch schwieriger sein.

Guten Mutes sah Sirius den Tränkemeister mit einem Hauch von Herausforderung an.

Doch dieser schien unbeeindruckt und überhaupt nicht zum Reden aufgelegt.

„Reden?" fragte Snape in diesem widerlichen, falschen, süßen Tonfall. „Black, du erstaunst mich immer wieder. Seit wann genau bist du eigentlich der menschlichen Sprache mächtig?"

Sirius schluckte zum zweiten Mal und grub die Fingernägel seiner rechten Hand in seine Handinnenfläche um sich mit dem Schmerz davon abzulenken, dass er jetzt unbedingt seinen Zauberstab drohend auf Snape richten wollte.

„Es geht um Remus", stieß er gereizt hervor. „Genauer gesagt – um Remus und... dich!"

Snape's Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und er schien Black genau zu taxieren.

„Ah ja... und weiter?" erwiderte er kühl. „Willst du mir jetzt nicht sagen, dass ich gefälligst meine schleimigen Slytherin-Finger von ihm lassen soll und ich sofort Abbitte zu leisten habe dafür, dass ich es gewagt habe einen edlen Gryffindor zu besudeln? Worauf ich natürlich antworten werde, dass dich das überhaupt nichts angeht und dich in hohem Bogen hinauswerfen werde... warum überspringen wir diesen ermüdenden Teil nicht einfach und kommen gleich zu der Stelle an der du die Tür von außen zumachst?"

Sirius fehlten die Worte. Undank war wirklich der Welten Lohn.

Da tat man seinem besten Freund gegen besseres Wissen einen Gefallen und wollte helfen und dann wollte sich dieser Bastard einfach nicht helfen lassen!

„Du bist ja immer noch hier", sagte Snape nach einer Weile. „Hast du was an den Ohren oder muss ich mich so simpel ausdrücken, damit auch du es verstehst? Verschwinde, Black!"

Sirius wusste selbst nicht, warum er jetzt nicht gleich ging. Er hatte getan, was er konnte, aber etwas in ihm hielt ihn davor zurück, aus dem Klassenzimmer zu stürmen und die Tür mit einem lauten Schlag...

„Das werde ich nicht!" entgegnete Sirius heftig.

„Und warum nicht?!" rief Snape, dessen Stimme nun anzuhören war, dass er langsam aber sicher wütend wurde.

„Weil Remus mein Freund ist", antwortete Sirius hartnäckig.

„So weit waren wir, glaube ich, schon", versetzte Snape ätzend.

„Und weil mir sein Glück wichtig ist!"

„Sein Glück?" Snape's Tonfall war nicht zu deuten.

„Ja - verdammt! Remus hat sich in dich verknallt. Er liebt dich und er will dich um jeden Preis zurück!"

„Um jeden Preis?" wiederholte Snape sehr langsam. „Und was ist, wenn ich das nicht will?"

Das war für Sirius nun endgültig zu viel. Seine mühsam aufrecht erhaltene Selbstbeherrschung brach bei diesen unbeteiligt geäußerten Worten wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammen und er sah rot. Dieser verdammte Slytherin hatte Remus wirklich nicht verdient. Eine Schlange blieb eben immer eine Schlange – egal wie oft sie sich auch häutete.

„Oh Mann! Ich wusste es!" rief Sirius außer sich vor Zorn. „Du hast diese ganze Romantik-Masche nur abgezogen um ihn in dein Bett zu zerren! So war es doch, oder?! Ich hätte mich auf diese ganze Scheiße echt nicht einlassen sollen!"

„Darauf einlassen?" Snape sah ihn mit einem neuen Ausdruck in seinen Augen an, oder bildete er sich das nur ein? „Darf ich das so verstehen, dass du nicht aus eigenem Antrieb hier bist, sondern weil Remus dich geschickt hat um mich..." Snape hielt kurz inne. „Um mich... zurückzugewinnen?" vollendete er den Satz.

„Ja – aber das kannst du jetzt vergessen!" fauchte Sirius. „Ich werde nie zulassen, dass Remus den gleichen Fehler zweimal macht. Ich habe ihm gleich gesagt, dass er was Besseres als ausgerechnet dich verdient hat!"

Snape stand immer noch unbeweglich im Raum – kalt wie ein Eisberg.

„Jetzt würde mich nur noch interessieren, wie er dich dazu gebracht hat, trotz deiner durchaus interessanten persönlichen Einstellung hierher zu kommen", sagte Snape mit einer Ruhe, die auf Sirius langsam aber sicher unheimlich wirkte.

„Er hat mir gedroht, mir andernfalls die Freundschaft zu kündigen", antwortete er widerwillig und wusste nicht wirklich, warum er überhaupt geantwortet hatte.

„Und du hast keine Angst, dass genau dieser Fall jetzt eintritt?"

Sirius musterte Snape mit einem leisen Gefühl der Überlegenheit.

„Oh nein – nicht wenn ich ihm sage, dass du ihn gar nicht liebst, sondern dass du ihn nur benutzt hast."

Für einen Moment herrschte Schweigen, in dem sich beide Männer mit ihren Blicken fast zu durchbohren schienen.

„Ein wahrer Freund", brach Snape schließlich mit seiner spöttischen Stimme die Stille. „Soll ich dir noch einen Hundekuchen mit auf den Weg geben oder findest du auch so zurück in dein Körbchen?"

„Keine Sorge, Snape", stieß Sirius voller Verachtung aus. „Ich bleibe hier keine Sekunde länger."

# # # # #

Remus saß in seinen Räumen und hätte eigentlich Hausaufgaben korrigieren sollen, doch er war viel zu nervös dazu. Tatsächlich war er kurz davor, sich die Fingernägel abzuknabbern. Warum dauerte das denn so lange? Zum hundertsten Mal in dieser halben Stunde sah er nach der Uhr.

Endlich öffnete sich die Tür zu seinen Räumen, ohne dass jemand angeklopft hatte. Dafür klopfte Remus' Herz umso heftiger. Wer war es? Sirius... oder doch schon Severus?

„Sirius!" rief Remus aus, als er die schwarzen Haare der richtigen Person zuordnen konnte. „Und? Wie ist es gelaufen? Was hat er gesagt?" fragte Remus aufgeregt und stürmte auf Sirius zu, der gerade die Tür hinter sich schloss.

„Vergiss den Kerl", erwiderte Sirius kurzangebunden und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen.

Remus stand immer noch wie vom Donner gerührt mitten im Raum. Sein Gehirn und besonders sein Herz weigerten sich, Sirius' Botschaft zu begreifen. Es konnte nicht sein – es durfte nicht sein – sein Plan war perfekt gewesen...

„Du hast es vermasselt", sagte Remus dumpf.

Sirius fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Das kann man so nicht sagen", antwortete er ausweichend.

Plötzlich ging ein Ruck durch Remus und seine unnatürliche Starre löste sich.

„Du hast es vermasselt!" schrie er seinen besten Freund zornig an. „Da bitte ich dich _einmal_ um einen Gefallen und was tust du?!"

Sirius schien von seinem Gefühlsausbruch unangenehm berührt zu sein.

„Remus – er liebt dich überhaupt nicht", wehrte er ab.

„Das glaube ich nicht...", flüsterte Remus betroffen.

„Was erwartest du auch von einem Slytherin – er hat dich eben angelogen."

„Severus hat mich nicht angelogen!" rief Remus aufgebracht. „Das hätte er nie getan! Oder ich hätte es gemerkt!"

Sirius atmete einmal tief durch.

„Remus... einen von uns hat er auf jeden Fall angelogen..."

In diesem Moment hatte Remus das Gefühl als ob sein Herz zum zweiten Mal gebrochen wurde. Stumm schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Vergiss den Kerl, Moony", unternahm Sirius einen sehr lahmen Versuch ihn zu trösten. „Etwas Besseres als den findest du doch an jeder Ecke."

# # # # #

Nach dem Scheitern seines Plans resignierte Remus.

Er hinterfragte nicht, ob Sirius Severus richtig verstanden hatte. Er hinterfragte auch nicht Severus' möglich Motive für sein Verhalten Sirius gegenüber.

Er gab einfach auf und versuchte sein Leben so wie es vor Florida gewesen war wieder aufzunehmen.

Doch der emotionale Bruch verheilte nie ganz und genauso wenig änderten sich seine Gefühle für Severus auch wenn er sie sorgsam unter einer dicken Schicht von Arbeit und noch mehr Arbeit begrub.

Bis eines Tages Minerva mit einem offenen Karton das Lehrerzimmer betrat in dem sich außer Remus selbst nur Professor Vektor, Madam Hooch, Professor Flitwick und Severus aufhielten.

Während die anderen Lehrer am großen Tisch saßen und sich gedämpft unterhielten oder ihre nächsten Stunden vorbereiteten, stand Remus ein wenig abseits vor dem Bücherregal und suchte nach einem bestimmten Buch über Grindelohs in dem er etwas nachschlagen wollte, was seinem Gedächtnis entschlüpft war.

Er sah erst auf, als er ein leichtes Klirren hörte, wie wenn Geschirr aneinandergeschlagen wurde.

Minerva stellte den Karton vor Severus auf den Lehrertisch und es klirrte wieder leise.

„Das ist für Sie gekommen, Severus", erläuterte Minerva. „Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich es geöffnet habe, aber die Anschrift auf der Verpackung war völlig unleserlich."

„Und wie kommen Sie dann darauf, dass dieses Zeug für mich ist?" fragte Severus nach einer kleinen Pause, in der er den Karton und seinen Inhalt mit einem Gesichtsausdruck betrachtete, als ob es sich um einen hochexplosiven Sprengsatz handeln würde.

„Weil in dem Paket ein Lieferschein mit Ihrem Namen war", erläuterte Minerva geduldig.

Auch Remus hatte möglichst unauffällig versucht, zu sehen, was in dem Karton war. Er verrenkte sich dabei fast die Augen, doch letzten Endes war es das Wert – denn das leichte Klirren rührte von einem Satz weißer Keramikbecher her!

Severus nahm mit einem genervten Laut den Karton an sich und verließ das Lehrerzimmer.

Remus starrte ihm mit offenem Mund hinterher.

# # # # #

Beim Abendessen sah Remus den Tränkemeister zum ersten Mal seit Wochen wieder richtig an und machte eine weitere, erschütternde Entdeckung.

Severus hatte eindeutig etwas mit seinen Zähnen angestellt. Sie waren gerade!

Remus konnte vor unterdrückter Aufregung kaum etwas essen, geschweige denn stillsitzen.

Er entschuldigte sich daher sehr bald und brachte die nächsten Stunden damit zu, vor seinem Kamin hin und her zu gehen, in dem fruchtlosen Versuch, seine durcheinander wirbelnden Gedanken zu ordnen.

Es war fast Mitternacht, als seine ergebnislose Wanderung durch ein vernehmliches Magenknurren unterbrochen wurde. Erst jetzt merkte Remus, dass er schrecklich hungrig war.

Mit einem Seufzen verließ er seine Räume um sich in der Küche noch etwas zu Essen zu holen um sich so für das verschmähte Abendessen etwas zu entschädigen.

In der Küche erbat er sich von den Hauselfen einige belegte Brote und Eistee. Während er darauf wartete, fiel ihm ein Stapel Taschenbücher auf, die neben dem großen Küchenkamin auf dem Boden lagen. Eine Hauselfe saß daneben und warf immer eins nach dem anderen ins Feuer.

Instinktiv trat Remus näher und steckte sich – ohne genauer hinzusehen - eines der Bücher in den Bund seiner Hose als die Hauselfe gerade das Feuer schürte und nicht auf den Bücherstapel achtete. Hastig zupfte er seine Robe zurecht, nahm den Teller mit den belegten Broten an sich, der ihm hingestreckt wurde, klemmte sich die Flasche mit dem Eistee unter den Arm und verließ fluchtartig die Küche.

Als er wieder seine Räume betrat, verriegelte er die Tür hinter sich, stellte Brote und Tee auf den Tisch und vergaß sie schon im selben Augenblick.

Ungeduldig zerrte er das Buch aus seiner Hose und blätterte fieberhaft die ersten Seiten um.

Tatsächlich – ganz klein in der linken, oberen Ecke standen Severus' Initialen - „_SS_".

Remus merkte, wie ihm die Knie nachgaben und er setzte sich in einen Sessel, wo er die Inspektion des Buches wieder aufnahm.

Es handelte sich natürlich um einen dieser ominösen Liebesromane.

Offensichtlich hatte Severus die Hauselfen damit beauftragt, seine Sammlung zu beseitigen.

Remus schwirrte der Kopf. Was bedeutete das alles?

Severus hatte an seinen Zähnen herumgezaubert, weil er es ihm geraten hatte.

Severus hatte einen Satz weiße Keramikbecher gekauft, weil er einmal gesagt hatte, dass er nur so Milch trinken würde.

Severus ließ seine Liebesromane verbrennen, weil er sich an dieser Lektüre gestört hatte.

Remus war froh, dass er schon saß, sonst hätte er sich spätestens jetzt auf dem Fußboden wiedergefunden.

Ärgerlich mit sich selbst wischte er sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. Das war nicht der geeignete Augenblick um einen Heulkrampf zu bekommen – auch wenn es nur aus dem Grund geschah, weil er so glücklich war.

Egal was Severus auch sagen mochte – der Slytherin liebte ihn... seine Taten sprachen für sich.

Doch warum gab er dann immer noch nicht nach?

Nachdenklich betrachtete Remus das Cover des Liebesromans. Es schien sich um die „_andere_" Variante zu handeln, denn der Titel lautete „_Der Stallbursche und der Prinz_". Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Er würde das wohl oder übel lesen müssen, wenn er Severus besser verstehen wollte.

Er hoffte sehr, dass er dieses Mal mehr Erfolg haben würde wie bisher – denn einerseits rückten die Sommerferien unaufhaltsam immer näher und andererseits hatte er das dumpfe Gefühl, dass dies seine unwiederbringlich letzte Chance darstellte.

**_Fortsetzung folgt_**

Ihr habt doch nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass Snape auf irgendwas hört, was Black ihm sagt.... tststs... Ihr lest zuviel Fanfics lol Aber da ich selbst Happy-End süchtig bin, dürftet ihr ahnen wie es ausgeht – ich werde die Jungs auch nur noch ein kleines bisschen quälen.

Ach – **M**... schon okay gg mich wundert nur, dass ihr so einfach am Pförtner vorbeigekommen seid. Und es tut mir richtig leid, dass ich daran schuld bin, dass du immer deine selbstauferlegten Verbote übertrittst... allerdings... mein kleiner Remus hier war nach eurem Besuch nicht so richtig ansprechbar... er hat auch deinen Sevie so komisch angesehen... sollte ich da etwas wissen...?


	12. Der Plan II

Disclaimer:

alles aus der "Harry-Potter-Welt" gehört unserer geschätzten JK Rowling (höchstens vielleicht noch Warner Bros....). Mir gehört wie immer nix – ausser dem Plot und meiner kranken Phantasie. Und wie immer gibt's hierfür auch keine Kohle!

Aufgrund der zahlreichen Anfragen – Nein, leider... mir ist auch noch kein schwuler Kitschroman in die Hände gefallen. Aber ich bin davon überzeugt, dass es so was geben sollte!

Tja, ich denke, das 13. Kapitel wird dann wohl das letzte sein. Aber ich weiß noch nicht, wann ich das posten werde – es muss nämlich erst noch geschrieben werden.

Mein heisser und unverbrüchlicher Dank geht heute an:

Sabysemilla, Adelaide, Visiongirl, AREW-Fan, blub, KeiEnjyouji, just a guest, Mina, Maxine, M, shinesun, Ashumaniel, Salia, Ellen, Gracie, Alfie und Jinxxx.

Und wieder sind irgendwie ein paar neue Namen dabei. Willkommen im Club – und in Anbetracht des Wetters: Eiskaffee für alle!

****

**Honeymoon**

**Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee**

****

**_Kapitel 12_**

****

In der folgenden Woche kaufte Remus mit vor Peinlichkeit hochroten Wangen noch zwei weitere Liebesromane, von denen einer zu allem Unglück auch noch der Hetero-Variante angehörte.

Severus hatte in Florida also nicht gelogen, als er gesagt hatte, dass die Auswahl ziemlich begrenzt war. Das galt wohl auch für London.

Nachdem Remus auch diese Bücher mit Staunen und leisem Kopfschütteln gelesen hatte, war er nicht wirklich klüger.

Außer dass diese Geschichten entsetzlich kitschig und weltfremd waren, war ihm lediglich eine Gemeinsamkeit aufgefallen. Die Helden der jeweiligen Geschichte kamen nur durch äußerst dramatisch-romantische Verwicklungen und/oder Taten zusammen.

Remus wusste nicht mehr weiter.

Hieß das wirklich, dass er Severus' Herz nur durch irgendeine alberne romantisch-heroische Aktion zurückgewinnen konnte?

Gegen seinen Willen musste Remus kichern. Immer dann wenn man gerade einen feuerspeienden Drachen brauchte, war keiner da.

Doch Severus wäre ganz sicher keine geeignete Jungfrau in Nöten – genauso wenig, wie sich Remus in der Rolle des strahlenden Ritters wohlfühlen würde.

Nein – er würde sich etwas anderes einfallen lassen müssen.

Etwas das spektakulär genug war um Severus' Dickkopf zu überwinden.

# # # # #

Sehr nervös saß Remus mit allen seinen Kollegen um den großen Tisch im Lehrerzimmer. Es war die letzte Lehrerkonferenz vor den Sommerferien, die in zwei Tagen beginnen sollten.

Severus hatte ziemlich weit oben am Kopfende in Dumbledore's Nähe Platz genommen und obwohl sich Remus Mühe gegeben hatte, ihm möglichst nahe zu kommen, saß er nun doch einige Plätze von ihm entfernt auf der anderen Seite des Tisches.

Alle Lehrer lauschten aufmerksam dem Vortrag des Direktors, doch Remus bekam nichts von alledem mit. Er konzentrierte sich innerlich auf seine eigene kleine Ansprache.

Vorsichtig tastete er nach der roten Rose, die er heute Mittag aus dem Gewächshaus gemopst hatte und die jetzt in der Innentasche seiner Robe steckte.

Er hätte fast nicht mitbekommen, als der Direktor sich nach dem Ende seines Vortrags wieder gesetzt hatte und fragend in die Runde sah.

„Nun, wenn sonst keiner mehr..."

„Oh, doch – ich...", unterbrach Remus den Direktor hektisch und wurde leicht rot, als er fragende Blicke auf sich ruhen fühlte. „Entschuldigung... ich wollte noch einige Worte sagen", fing Remus neu an und räusperte sich. Er wartete kurz das wohlwollende Kopfnicken des Direktors ab und stand dann auf.

„Ein weiteres Schuljahr geht seinem Ende zu", begann Remus seine vorbereitete Ansprache. „Wieder entlassen wir hoffnungsvolle junge Hexen und Zauberer hinaus ins Leben. Doch Hogwarts wird bei jedem von ihnen ein Teil ihres oder seines Lebens bleiben. Einige werden schöne Erinnerungen an diese Schule hegen – und so mancher wird froh sein, dass er Hogwarts für immer den Rücken kehren kann."

Leises Gekicher erklang bei diesen Worten und Remus machte eine kurze Pause, bis seine Kollegen wieder ruhiger wurden.

„Für andere wird Hogwarts immer etwas besonderes bleiben. Eine Zufluchtsstätte oder auch ein wirkliches Zuhause... Einige werden vielleicht wieder hierher zurückkehren... So wie ich auch zurückgekehrt bin... mehrmals...", er lächelte flüchtig. „Hogwarts war auch für mich schon immer mehr als eine Schule – es war meine einzige Chance auf Eingliederung in die Gesellschaft... auf ein Leben... ich verdanke Hogwarts sehr viel..." er spürte, wie sein Mund trocken wurde und er schluckte krampfhaft. Er wagte noch nicht, zu Severus hinüber zu sehen. „Und letzten Endes habe ich hier auch die Liebe meines Lebens gefunden." Jetzt sah er zu Severus, dessen nachtschwarze Augen mit einem nicht zu deutenden Ausdruck – konnte das Hoffnung sein? – an ihm hingen.

Remus nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und holte die Rose aus der Innentasche seiner Robe.

Er hielt sie über den Tisch in Severus' Richtung und sagte: „Severus – ich liebe dich über alles und ich kann und will mir ein Leben ohne dich nicht vorstellen... willst du mich heiraten?"

Plötzlich herrschte eine unnatürlich Stille. Jeder im Raum schien den Atem anzuhalten.

Severus war sehr blass geworden, nur auf seinen Wangen zeichneten sich leichte rote Flecke ab.

„Severus?" fragte Remus leise, während sein Herz dumpf und schwer in seiner Brust pochte, bis er glaubte, dass es einfach stehen geblieben war. Warum sagte Severus denn nur nichts?

Dann stand Severus so heftig vom Tisch auf, dass sein Stuhl drohte, umzufallen. Sein Mund war zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst und man konnte deutlich sehen, wie sich seine Brust im Rhythmus von unregelmäßigen Atemzügen rasch hob und senkte.

Eiskalte Angst legte sich wie ein metallener Panzer um Remus' Herz.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich, saugten sich förmlich aneinander fest, doch dann brach Severus den Blickkontakt, drehte sich abrupt um und verließ den Raum mit wehenden Roben.

Der laute Knall der zuschlagenden Tür riss Remus aus seiner Erstarrung, von der er nicht gemerkt hatte, dass sie ihn befallen hatte. Wie in Zeitlupe starrte er auf die Rose in seiner Hand, als ob er sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

Dann sank er zurück auf seinen Stuhl. Seine Hand, die die Rose hielt fing an zu zittern.

Er hätte gerne geweint um den Druck auf sein Herz zu lindern, doch er musste feststellen, dass er es nicht konnte.

Stattdessen murmelte er immer wieder: „Ich hab's verbockt... ich hab's total verbockt..."

Nur langsam wurde er sich seiner Umgebung wieder bewusst. Vorsichtig sah er sich um. Die meisten seiner Kollegen sahen ihn mitfühlend an, andere waren schockiert. Doch offensichtlich nicht über ihn, sondern über Severus' beispiellosen Abgang, denn sie starrten fassungslos die Tür und nicht ihn an.

Die Peinlichkeit seines abgelehnten Heiratsantrages traf Remus jetzt mit voller Wucht. Errötend erhob er sich von seinem Platz.

„Verzeihen Sie bitte... Ich dachte...", doch dann schüttelte er resigniert den Kopf. Er hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass trotz aller Kitschromane Severus immer noch Severus war. Mit allen Ecken und Kanten und mit seinem verdammten Stolz. „Nein... ich habe eben nicht nachgedacht", flüsterte er heiser und verließ ebenfalls den Raum.

# # # # #

Während der restlichen zwei Schultage verkroch Remus sich förmlich in seinen Räumen und verließ diese nur, wenn er Unterricht zu geben hatte. Die Schüler benahmen sich glücklicherweise keinen Deut anders als sonst, was bedeuten musste, dass nichts über den Vorfall im Lehrerzimmer bis in die Gemeinschaftsräume gedrungen war. Wenigstens dies war Severus und ihm selbst erspart geblieben – Remus lernte, für kleine Dinge dankbar zu sein.

Doch wenn er an die Zeit nach den Sommerferien dachte, konnte er ein leises Grauen nicht unterdrücken. Er würde sich nicht ewig von der großen Halle und dem Lehrerzimmer fernhalten können. Irgendwann würde er Severus und den anderen Lehrern wieder begegnen müssen...

Tagsüber dachte er in einem unaufhörlichen Refrain _„Severus, Severus, Severus..."_

Nachts tat er trotz diversen Schlafmitteln kein Auge zu. Immer und immer wieder sah er Severus vor sich, wie er ihn mit diesem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck ansah, bevor er ihm den Rücken zudrehte und ihn verließ... schon wieder...

Vielleicht war es ihnen wirklich nicht bestimmt gewesen zusammen zu sein...

Vielleicht sollte er doch darüber nachdenken, Hogwarts zu verlassen und woanders ein neues Leben beginnen. Doch tief in seinem Innersten wusste er, dass er das nicht konnte.

# # # # #

Einen Tag nach der Abreise der Schüler war es auch für die Lehrer an der Zeit Hogwarts für die Dauer der Sommerferien zu verlassen.

Remus packte mit hängenden Schultern seine Habseligkeiten zusammen.

Ein Teil von ihm konnte nicht schnell genug von hier fort kommen, doch ein anderer Teil von ihm wäre am liebsten hier geblieben um wie ein waidwundes Reh vor dem Kerkerlabor zu kampieren und zu hoffen...

In diese halbgaren Überlegungen hinein öffnete sich die Tür zu seinen Räumen.

Alarmiert und mit heftig klopfendem Herzen blickte Remus auf.

Doch bei dem Besucher handelte es sich nicht um einen gewissen Tränkemeister, sondern um Albus Dumbledore.

Remus senkte den Kopf unter dem gütigen Blick des Direktors und packte verbissen weiter.

„Es wird so langsam Zeit – die letzte Kutsche fährt bald", sagte Dumbledore bedächtig.

„Ja, ich wei", erwiderte Remus und verstaute das letzte Buch. „Ich bin auch schon fertig", sagte er und schloss seine Reisetasche.

„Tatsächlich?" fragte Dumbledore sanft. „Wissen Sie, Remus... Sie können auch hier bleiben – wenn Sie wollen. Nicht alle Lehrer verlassen Hogwarts."

‚_Albus gibt wohl nie auf'_, dachte Remus mit einem Hauch Überdrüssigkeit. Unter anderen Umständen hätte ihn das Verhalten des alten Zauberers amüsiert – vielleicht sogar inspiriert. Doch gerade jetzt fühlte er sich dazu nicht in der Lage. Er war einfach nur müde – so entsetzlich müde.

„Ich weiß, Albus – danke für das Angebot – aber ich ziehe es vor zu gehen", erwiderte er mit matter Stimme und hob seine Reisetasche vom Tisch.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Albus", sagte Remus und schüttelte dem Direktor, der nun ziemlich unglücklich wirkte, die Hand zum Abschied.

„Alles Gute", sagte Dumbledore. „Gehen Sie nur – ich schließe hier für Sie ab."

„Danke", erwiderte Remus ohne besonderes Interesse und ging mit raschen Schritten hinunter zur Eingangshalle, wobei ihm mit jedem Schritt das Herz schwerer wurde.

Nur noch wenige Meter trennten ihn schließlich von der großen Eingangstür, als ihn eine gebieterische Stimme zurückhielt.

„Lupin – einen Moment!"

Bei dem Klang dieser Stimme rutschte Remus das Herz endgültig in die Hose. Dennoch drehte er sich um.

Severus' Miene verhieß nichts Gutes.

Remus atmete einmal tief durch. Dann blieb ihm die letzte große Abrechnung also nicht erspart. Schade – obwohl... wenn Severus gleich seine ätzenden Bemerkungen über ihn ergießen würde, würde er wohl ein für allemal von seinen Gefühlen für den Slytherin kuriert sein. Sirius würde sich darüber sicher freuen.

„Ich habe mit Ihnen zu reden", sagte Severus schroff.

„Das kann ich mir denken", sagte Remus halb zu sich selbst. „Schieß los", fuhr er mit etwas lauterer Stimme fort. Wenn es schon sein musste, dann wollte er es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen. Im Moment empfand er merkwürdigerweise gar nichts außer einer gelassenen Unwirklichkeit – ähnlich wie in einem dieser verworrenen Träume, in denen einem jede Aktion völlig logisch erscheint, bis man nach dem Aufwachen erkennt, wie unglaublich zusammenhangslos alles war.

„Nicht hier", entgegnete Severus mit dieser unnachahmlichen Mischung aus Überdruss und Arroganz und bedeutete Remus mit einer Geste, ihm zu folgen.

Remus seufzte und tat dann wie ihm geheißen.

Schritt für Schritt entfernten sie sich von der Eingangshalle und gingen in Richtung der Kerker.

„Ich werde meine Kutsche verpassen", gab Remus nach einer Weile, in der er Severus schweigend gefolgt war, zu bedenken.

„Das muss Sie nicht kümmern", erwiderte Severus kalt und Remus fröstelte unwillkürlich.

Würde Severus ihn jetzt umbringen und seine Leiche irgendwo in den verwinkelten und weitläufigen Kerkern verstecken?

Remus schalt sich selbst übernervös, doch ein leichtes Unbehagen blieb. Wo brachte ihn Severus nur hin? Herunterputzen hätte er ihn auch in irgendeinem der leeren Klassenzimmer können.

Zu seiner Überraschung wurde er jedoch in ein behaglich eingerichtetes Zimmer geführt, von dem noch weitere Türen abgingen.

Offensichtlich handelte es sich hier um die Privaträume des Tränkemeisters und zu jeder anderen Zeit hätte sich Remus begierig umgesehen, doch jetzt wollte er nur noch so schnell wie möglich fort von hier.

Severus drehte sich zu ihm um und bedachte ihn mit einem eisigen Blick.

„Zuallererst möchte ich, dass du weißt, dass ich dir diesen Auftritt im Lehrerzimmer niemals verzeihen werde, solange ich lebe", sagte Severus mit schneidender Stimme.

„Ich wei", erwiderte Remus verstockt und wappnete sich innerlich gegen die weitere Gardinenpredigt. Das konnte doch nur das Vorgeplänkel gewesen sein. Als jedoch Severus keine Anstalten machte um weiterzusprechen fragte Remus ziemlich patzig: „War's das schon? Kann ich jetzt gehen?" Er wollte das alles nur noch hinter sich bringen. Er sah keinen Sinn darin sich weiter von dem Slytherin quälen zu lassen, dessen bloße Anwesenheit bereits wieder ihre Wirkung auf ihn hatte. Wie gerne hätte er jetzt seine Finger durch diese schwarzen Haare...

„Nein, noch nicht", sagte Severus mit wesentlich sanfterer Stimme. Remus blinzelte überrascht. Was hatte das zu bedeuten...? Auch Severus' Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich plötzlich – er wurde weicher und seine Augen verloren diesen harten, metallischen Glanz, welcher Remus Gänsehaut verursacht hatte.

„Und zweitens...", fing Severus an, unterbrach sich jedoch gleich wieder und holte eine kleine Schachtel aus der Tasche seiner Robe, die Remus sehr bekannt vorkam.

„Und zweitens...", wiederholte Severus und holte tief Luft. „Meine Antwort auf deine Frage lautet ‚_Ja'_."

Remus riss seinen Blick von der Schachtel los und starrte Severus völlig perplex an.

„Was?!" fragte er völlig unintelligent. Hatte er das gerade richtig verstanden oder war er nun endgültig übergeschnappt? Remus war sich dessen wirklich nicht mehr sicher – dieses Wechselbad der Gefühle hätte auch vernünftigere Menschen als ihn um ihren Verstand bringen können.

„Meine Antwort auf deine Frage, ob ich dich gerne heiraten würde", wiederholte Severus geduldig. „Sie ist ‚_Ja'_ – das würde ich sehr gerne." Severus lächelte und Remus' Herz schlug schneller. „Das heißt... wenn du mich noch willst..." Bei diesen Worten öffnete er die Schachtel in der dieser atemberaubende Ring lag und hielt sie Remus hin.

„Ob ich noch...", stammelte Remus fassungslos, doch dann schwappte eine Welle des Begreifens und der Erleichterung über ihm zusammen. „Natürlich will ich dich noch!" jubelte er und fiel seinem Liebsten völlig unzeremoniell um den Hals.

Die erste vorsichtige Berührung ihre Lippen dauerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Dann fochten ihre Zungen einen leidenschaftlichen Kampf aus, von dem beide nicht genug bekommen konnten. Zu lange hatte sich Remus danach gesehnt. Das flüchtige Aroma von Kaffee und Pfefferminz prickelte auf seinem Gaumen und seiner Zunge, die immer wieder zwischen diese wundervollen schmalen Lippen gezogen wurde. Sein Pulsschlag beschleunigte sich und in seinem Kopf wirbelte eine rosarote Wolke. Immer wieder glitt seine Zunge über die nun geraden Zähne seines Liebsten und ein erneutes Prickeln stieg in ihm auf.

Nur die Notwendigkeit Atem zu holen beendete den Kuss schließlich.

„Remus... bitte...", wehrte sich Severus lachend und schnappte nach Luft. „Lass uns einmal etwas richtig machen."

Er drückte den sich spielerisch sträubenden Remus ein wenig von sich weg, nahm seine linke Hand und streifte langsam den Ring über seinen Ringfinger.

Remus bestaunte einige Momente schweigend seine geschmückte Hand.

„Ich liebe dich", hauchte er dann ergriffen und sah zu Severus auf, dessen Augen in einem zärtlichen Feuer zu glühen schienen.

„Mich oder diesen Ring?" neckte er mit einem boshaften Lächeln.

„Dich natürlich!" erwiderte Remus sofort und ihre Lippen fanden sich erneut in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

# # # # #

„Hast du es dir so vorgestellt?" fragte Remus nach einer Weile, während er immer noch völlig hingerissen zwischen seinem Ring und seinem Liebsten hin und her sah.

„Nein – sicher nicht", antwortete Severus mit einem kleinen Seufzen. „Meine Phantasie war nie so... _verdreht_."

Remus sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Dann sollst du wenigstens dieses Mal die Hochzeit bekommen, die du dir immer gewünscht hast."

„Wer sagt, dass ich mir überhaupt so etwas Albernes und völlig Unwahrscheinliches vorgestellt habe", erwiderte Severus ausweichend.

„Mmmmhhhh... Ich würde sagen du hast – denn alles andere was du dir bisher in Bezug auf mich vorgestellt hast war genauso unwahrscheinlich", sagte Remus gedehnt. „Aber wenn du es mir nicht sagen willst... ich werde es schon irgendwie rauskriegen."

„Ach ja? Und wie?" fragte Severus mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, doch um seine Lippen spielte ein Lächeln.

„Ungefähr so...", flüsterte Remus heiser und riss Severus' Hemd mit einem Ruck auseinander, so dass die Knöpfe in alle Himmelsrichtungen durch das Zimmer flogen. Manchmal war es wirklich von Vorteil ein Werwolf zu sein.

**Fortsetzung folgt**

Guckt doch bitte ab und zu in mein livejournal rein (Adresse hier im ff) dort erfahrt ihr dann auch wann es wieder was Neues von mir gibt und was. Ausserdem habe ich dort einen Aufruf gepostet unter „Was diese Welt wirklich braucht" – es wäre schön, wenn sich da noch ein paar mehr zu Wort melden würden. Danke.


	13. Hochzeit und Epilog

Ein ganz grosser, dicker, fetter Dank an alle die diese Story gelesen und gereviewt haben. Ich habe mich über jedes einzelne Review jedes Mal gefreut wie ein Schneekönig (und das mitten im Sommer) – egal wie lang oder kurz es war.

Heute ist es auch schon wieder soweit. Das Ende naht! Wir greifen noch mal gaaaanz tief in die Kitsch-Kiste – verzeiht mir!

Ein mega-Knuddler an MajinSakuko (danke – und was die Milchbecher angeht – das habe ich so oft umgeschrieben, bis ich es selbst nicht mehr wusste...), KeiEnjyouji, Besserweis, Jinxxx, Ellen, Vanillia, Maxine, Visiongirl, AREW-Fan, Ashumaniel, Berg-ulme, just a guest, Mina, Gracie, shinesun, Salia, tentakula, sabysemilla, jabbe und Adelaide!

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

Honeymoon 

Fanfic von Lorelei Lee

Kapitel 13 

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

6 Monate später… 

Eine Kutsche ratterte durch dichtes Schneegestöber. In ihr kuschelte sich Remus Lupin eng an seinen Verlobter Severus Snape, mit dem er in weniger als einer Stunde endlich tatsächlich verheiratet sein würde.

„Ist dir kalt?" fragte Severus mit einem Hauch von Besorgnis in der tiefen Stimme.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht wirklich. Ich fasse nur immer noch nicht, dass du dir unsere Hochzeit als ‚_Durchbrennen'_ nach Gretna Green vorgestellt hast."

Als sein Verlobter darauf nichts erwiderte, fuhr Remus in provokantem Tonfall fort: „Obwohl – bei deiner bevorzugten Lektüre hätte ich mir das eigentlich denken können."

„Von einem Durchbrennen im klassischen Sinn kann hier wohl kaum die Rede sein", bemerkte Severus trocken. „Weder sind wir beide minderjährig, noch müssen wir damit rechnen von wütenden Eltern und verschmähten anderweitigen Ehepartnern in spe verfolgt zu werden."

„Ja – von wütenden Eltern kann man in diesem Zusammenhang wirklich nicht sprechen. Ich glaube, Albus wäre am liebsten mitgefahren um sich mit eigenen Augen davon zu überzeugen, dass wir dieses Mal auch wirklich heiraten… wenn ihn Minerva nicht am Ärmel festgehalten hätte", bemerkte Remus mit einem Kichern.

„Erinnere mich daran, dass Minerva bei mir dafür noch was gut hat", sagte Severus mit einem leisen Schaudern.

„Und nicht nur dafür", erinnerte Remus seinen Liebsten. „Ohne Albus und Minerva hätten wir das hier gar nicht organisieren können. Ich möchte lieber gar nicht wissen, was das Ministerium für Klimmzüge machen musste, um das Gelände für heute Abend Muggel-frei zu halten."

„Nichts könnte mich weniger interessieren", erwiderte Severus kurzangebunden. „Die Kosten für diese ganzen Sondergenehmigungen waren zu hoch, als dass ich mich für Einzelheiten interessieren würde."

Remus sah Severus nachdenklich an.

„Warum hast du eigentlich so schlechte Laune?" fragte er dann. „Heute ist unser Hochzeitstag – angeblich sollte dies der schönste Tag in unserem Leben sein."

„Der schönste Tag in meinem Leben war der, als du mir diesen völlig absurden, melodramatischen Heiratsantrag gemacht hast", entgegnete Severus unerwartet sanft. „Und egal, wie gut ihr befreundet seid – wenn Black nach unserer Rückkehr aus den Flitterwochen noch irgendeine dumme Bemerkung macht, werde ich ihn ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken in ein kleines, schleimiges Etwas verhexen."

„Ja, Sev – Sirius weiss das alles und er hat versprochen, sich in Zukunft zusammenzureissen und sich nicht daneben zu benehmen."

„Das will ich ihm auch geraten haben!" knurrte Severus und Remus grinste.

„Mmmh… ich steh' drauf, wenn du so männlich bist…", hauchte er gespielt anzüglich und küsste Severus auf die Wange.

„Lass den Quatsch", brummte Severus missmutig und zog Remus dennoch näher an sich.

Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen legte Remus seinen Kopf auf Severus' Schulter, dann schreckte er plötzlich wieder hoch.

„Hast du die Ringe?!"

„Ja – zum 100. Mal – ich habe die Ringe…", erläuterte Severus geduldig und zog Remus wieder an sich.

# # # # #

Als sie angefangen hatten, die Hochzeit zu planen, hatte Remus Severus gebeten für sich doch auch noch so einen hinreißenden Ring fertigen zu lassen, wie den, den Remus seither Tag und Nacht trug, doch Severus hatte dies kategorisch abgelehnt.

„Kannst du dir mich mit einem solchen Ring am Finger vorstellen?" hatte Severus ironisch gefragt.

„Ja – allerdings!" hatte Remus prompt geantwortet.

„Es würde lächerlich aussehen", hatte Severus heftig erwidert, doch dann hatte er Remus' Hand ergriffen und hatte mit sanfter Stimme weitergesprochen. „Remus – dieser Ring ist deshalb so hinreißend, weil er einmalig ist... wie du... und ich möchte gerne, dass das auch so bleibt..."

Danach hatte Remus nicht mehr gegen die schlichten goldenen Ringe protestiert, die Severus für sei beide ausgesucht hatte, besonders nicht, nachdem er die Gravur gelesen hatte.

‚_Für immer'_

Sie würden also beide am Ringfinger der rechten Hand die goldenen Eheringe tragen. Und obwohl es wahrscheinlich etwas überladen wirken würde, beschloss Remus, dass er seinen ‚_Verlobungsring'_ weiterhin an der linken Hand tragen würde. Zuviel symbolisierte dieser Ring für ihn, als dass er ihn einfach in irgendeiner Schublade verschwinden lassen konnte.

# # # # #

‚_Für immer'_, dachte Remus träumerisch, während ihre Kutsche allmählich langsamer wurde. Er sah hinaus in das immer dichter werdende Schneetreiben.

„Wie lange dauert es noch?"

Severus seufzte. „Wir müssten gleich da sein – es kann sich nur noch um ein paar Minuten handeln." Er spähte ebenfalls zum Kutschenfenster hinaus. „Da hinten müsste es sein. Siehst du die Häuser?"

„Durch diesen Schnee sehe ich überhaupt nichts", maulte Remus. „Warum mussten wir unbedingt im Winter heiraten – drei Tage nach Weihnachten?"

„Weil ein gewisser Jemand nicht bis zum Sommer oder bis Ostern oder wenigstens auf besseres Wetter warten wollte und weil der gleiche Jemand auch noch auf direkt anschliessenden Flitterwochen bestanden hat, von denen ich immer noch nicht wissen darf, wohin sie gehen", antwortete Severus.

„Jaja – ist ja gut. Es war meine Idee – friss mich nicht gleich auf", erwiderte Remus gereizt.

„Sag' mal, was ist heute eigentlich mit dir los?" fragte Severus nun leicht aufgebracht.

„Ich bin nervös", schnappte Remus.

„Um Gottes Willen – warum das denn?"

Remus druckste erst eine Weile herum, bevor er mit der Sprach herausrückte.

„Ich weiss nicht… du könntest vielleicht ‚_Nein'_ sagen?"

„Kein Chance", erwiderte Severus mit Nachdruck. „Ein Snape steht zu seinem Wort. Dir ‚_Nein'_ sagen? Nach diesem ganzen Theater? Verrückt müsste ich sein!"

„Bestimmt?"

„Ja – bestimmt!"

„Versprochen?"

„Ja – versprochen… und jetzt hör endlich auf mit diesem Blödsinn – sonst überlege ich es mir doch noch mal anders", drohte Severus.

In diesem Moment hielt die Kutsche an und der etwas umständliche Vorgang des Aussteigens enthob Remus der Notwendigkeit einer Antwort, die sicher – wie schon so oft in den letzten sechs Monaten - zu einem kleineren Streit geführt hätte.

# # # # #

Dichtes Schneeflockengestöber empfing Remus und Severus als sie aus ihrer Kutsche ausstiegen. Ein wenig verzagt sah sich Remus um und kuschelte sich enger in seine warme Winterrobe.

„Das ist also Gretna Green...", stellte er fest.

Die Scheune, in der der Schmied von Gretna Green – ausgestattet mit einer ominösen Sondererlaubnis – vor etlichen hundert Jahren minderjährige Ausreißer über seinem Amboss getraut hatte, war mittlerweile zwar eine Muggel-Touristik-Attraktion, doch irgendwie hatte Dumbledore es geschafft, dass die Muggel an diesem Tag ausblieben und dass statt eines Schmiedes ein höchst befugter Beamter des Zaubereiministeriums die Trauung vollziehen würde.

Remus schüttelte sich die Schneeflocken aus den Haaren und sah sich nach einem Mann um, der gerade aus der Scheune trat um sie zu begrüssen.

Es handelte sich dabei um den Beamten des Zaubereiministeriums.

Der Beamte schritt auf Remus und Severus zu und schüttelte beiden die Hand.

„Nun – Sie haben sich vielleicht nicht gerade das schönste Wetter ausgesucht – aber andererseits... Schnee hat so etwas Friedliches, nicht wahr? Vielleicht ist das ein gutes Omen für ihre Ehe." Er lächelte höflich.

„Wohl kaum", murmelte Severus und Remus musste über die Worte seines Liebsten und über den verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck des Beamten grinsen.

‚_Friedlich'_, dachte Remus voller Ironie. ‚_Verglichen mit unserem Zusammenleben wirkt sogar noch ein Stierkampf wie eine Friedensdemonstration'_

Belustigt zwinkerte er Severus zu. ‚_Aber genauso will ich es – genauso und nicht anders.'_

„Fangen wir an?" fragte der Beamte etwas ratlos und Severus und Remus nickten gleichzeitig und betraten hinter dem Beamten die Scheune.

# # # # #

Es war eine kurze, schlichte Zeremonie.

Der Beamte hielt eine kurze Ansprache, dann stellte er die Fragen, die beide ohne zu Zögern mit ‚_Ja'_ beantworteten. Sie steckten sich dann gegenseitig die einfachen, goldenen Ringe an.

Doch der schönste Augenblick der Trauung war für Remus genau der Punkt, an dem der Beamte sagte: „Hiermit erkläre ich diese Ehe für rechtsgültig. Sie dürfen sich jetzt küssen."

Remus hatte nur einen flüchtigen Kuss erwartet – Severus war in der Öffentlichkeit immer noch äußerst zurückhaltend – weshalb ihn die leidenschaftlich Umarmung seines frischgebackenen Ehemannes völlig unvorbereitet traf.

Doch seine Überraschung hielt nicht lange vor und so erwiderte er den Kuss genauso stürmisch und innig, wie Severus dies tat.

Erst das verlegene Räuspern des Beamten holte sie wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück und während Remus noch ein wenig nach Luft schnappte, nahm Severus die Papiere über ihre Eheschliessung von dem Beamten entgegen und steckte sie sorgsam ein. Dann bedankten sich beide bei ihm und verabschiedeten sich gleichzeitig.

Es war schon spät und sie hatten für diese Nacht ein Zimmer in einem in der Nähe liegenden Landgasthof gebucht, welches von einem Squib betrieben wurde. Sie brauchten also keine Angst zu haben, unliebsames Aufsehen bei Muggeln zu erregen.

# # # # #

Einige Zeit später hatte die Kutsche sie sicher vor dem Landgasthof abgesetzt und nachdem auch hier die Formalitäten erledigt waren, standen sie vor der Tür ihres Hotelzimmers.

Severus schloss die Tür auf und schenkte Remus einen tiefen Blick, der diesem durch und durch ging.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er leise und strich Remus leicht mit zwei Fingern über die schneekalte Wange.

„Ich liebe dich auch", hauchte Remus zurück und fuhr dann mit einem schelmischen Zwinkern fort: „Aber sollte jetzt nicht jemand über die Schwelle getragen werden?"

Severus' Mundwinkel wölbten sich amüsiert. „Oh nein – das gilt nur für Jungfrauen", erwiderte er neckend. „Und ich weiss aus sicherer Quelle, dass du keine mehr bist. Aber in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass du dich netterweise zu einem Doppelnamen bereit erklärt hast… lasse ich dir den Vortritt." Er stiess die Tür mit der Hand auf und deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an.

„Besser als nichts", erwiderte Remus spöttisch und betrat das Zimmer. Doch kaum hatte er einige Schritte gemacht, blieb er auch schon wieder wie angewurzelt stehen.

Das nur von Kerzenlicht erhellte Zimmer war ein wahrer Traum.

Das Himmelbett war mit blütenweissen Laken bezogen auf denen dunkelrote Rosenblätter verstreut lagen.

Neben dem Bett stand ein Tisch, der verschwenderisch mit Blumen, feinstem Porzellan und goldenem Besteck gedeckt war. Auf einem Sevierwagen standen mehrere Platten mit goldenen Abdeckhauben, in denen sich das weiche Licht der Kerzen spiegelte.

Als Remus seiner Stimme wieder trauen konnte fragte er völlig überwältigt: „Hast du das arrangiert?"

Doch Severus war von diesem Anblick wohl genauso verblüfft, wie sein frisch angetrauter Ehemann, denn er brachte nur ein: „Ähm – nein – du?" hervor.

„Würde ich dann fragen?" stellte Remus fest.

Severus hatte sich soweit gefasst, dass er zu dem gedeckten Tisch ging und dort schliesslich eine weisse Karte mit Goldrand entdeckte, die er mit spitzen Fingern an sich nahm und einige Sekunden schweigend studierte.

„Es war Albus", sagte er schliesslich mit einem kleinen Seufzen. Dann hob er eine der Abdeckhauben, die über den Platten lagen und warf einen Blick darunter. „Hast du Hunger? Es gibt anscheinend schottischen Lachs."

„Kalt?" fragte Remus.

Severus setzte die Abdeckhaube zurück auf die Platte und runzelte die Stirn.

„Wieso kalt?"

„Der Lachs – ist er kalt?" wiederholte Remus seine Frage.

Severus nickte. „Ja – warum?"

„Weil… wenn das so ist… dann habe ich jetzt entsetzlichen Hunger… allerdings nicht auf Lachs", murmelte Remus mit gesenkter Stimme.

„Worauf denn dann?" fragte Severus mit einem wissenden Gesichtsausdruck und ging wieder zurück zu seinem Liebsten.

„Mmmmh… ich glaube, ein Ehemann wäre jetzt genau das Richtige", überlegte Remus.

Severus stand nun sehr nahe bei seinem Liebsten und sah ihn lächelnd an.

„Irgendein Ehemann – oder dachtest du an etwas spezielles?" lockte er mit dunkler Stimme.

„Etwas spezielles, natürlich", erwiderte Remus gespielt entrüstet. „Es sollte schon mein eigener Ehemann sein – gross – dunkel – gutaussehend…"

„Und wie hättest du ihn gerne? Medium oder lieber gut durch?" fragte Severus mit deutlich hörbarem Verlangen.

„Roh…", hauchte Remus heiser. „Ich will ihn roh… höchstens vielleicht noch mit einem Spritzer Sperma und einem Scheibchen Zitrone…"

„Zitrone ist leider aus", erwiderte Severus rau. „Aber der Rest dürfte sich machen lassen…"

# # # # #

Ausgiebiges und regelmässiges Liebesspiel hatten Severus von den meisten seiner eingebildeten und tatsächlichen ‚_Mängeln'_ kuriert, so dass Remus mittlerweile kaum noch Grund zur Klage hatte.

Auch in ihrer Hochzeitsnacht erwies er sich als zärtlicher und leidenschaftlicher Liebhaber. Es dauerte nicht lang, bis Remus seine Beine um Severus' schmale Hüften schlang und jeden seiner quälend langsamen und dennoch unglaublich tiefen Stösse mit einem kleinen ekstatischen Schrei quittierte.

„Oh... Severus... oh... bitte…", stammelte Remus zusammenhanglos.

Severus hielt lächelnd mitten in der Bewegung inne und Remus riss gequält die Augen auf.

„Was willst du?" fragte Severus mit dunkler Stimme. „Du weißt, dass du nur..." Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn Remus fing augenblicklich an zu betteln.

„Nichtaufhörenumgotteswillenallesnurnichtaufhören", flüsterte Remus heiser, doch Severus lächelte nur.

„Severus – du verdammter Bastard!" schrie Remus ausser sich. „Beweg endlich deinen verdammten Hintern oder ich hexe dich in die nächste Woche!"

„Ich liebe es, wenn du so ausfallend wirst", spöttelte Severus und küsste seinen Liebsten leidenschaftlich und nahm den langsamen Rhythmus seiner Bewegungen wieder auf. Doch lange spannte er seinen Liebsten nicht mehr auf die Folter. Rasch wurde er schneller und schloss eine Hand um Remus' pulsierende Erektion.

Er fühlte, dass er sich nicht mehr länger zurückhalten konnte und innerlich fluchend intensivierte er die Stimulation um Remus' harten Schaft. Sein Liebster hatte den Kopf zurückgebogen und seine Hände fast schmerzhaft in Severus' Schulterblätter verkrampft, als dieser den Körper unter und um sich zucken fühlte und Remus' sich mit einem heiseren Schrei in Severus' Hand ergoss.

Erleichtert hörte der Slytherin auf, sich auf die Unterlippe zu beissen um seinen Höhepunkt weiter hinauszuzögern. Ein einziger tiefer Stoss in diese zuckende, heisse Enge und er erreichte stöhnend seinen Orgasmus.

# # # # #

Später lagen sie erschöpft nebeneinander im Bett und fütterten sich gegenseitig mit Lachs.

„Willst du mir jetzt endlich sagen, wohin unsere Flitterwochen gehen?" fragte Severus und bemühte sich, jede Spur von Neugier aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen, was ihm aber nicht wirklich gelang.

Remus lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. Es gefiel ihm sehr, dass er einmal mehr wusste, als sein Severus.

„Nein – du wirst es morgen erfahren und keine Sekunde eher. Vorher ist auch der Portschlüssel noch gar nicht aktiviert."

Severus zog eine kleine Grimasse.

„Nun sei nicht so ungeduldig", schimpfte Remus gutgelaunt. „Du hattest die Hochzeit, die du wolltest und ich bekomme die Flitterwochen, die ich will."

Severus bedachte ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Blick. „Hättest du lieber eine grosse Hochzeit gehabt?" fragte er dann seltsam zögernd.

„Ja – aber das ist unwichtig", antwortete Remus prompt und küsste seinen Ehemann zärtlich auf die Wange. „Mir wäre jede Hochzeit recht gewesen, solange ich hinterher mit dir verheiratet gewesen wäre."

Severus atmete tief ein.

„Ich galube nicht, dass ich eine grosse Hochzeit ertragen hätte", sagte er und lächelte schwach. „Mir hat die Verlobung während des laufenden Schuljahres schon gereicht… Hat dich das eigentlich nicht auch genervt?"

„Genervt?" fragte Remus gespielt unwissend zurück. „Du meinst damit die Schülerinnen, die uns angesehen haben und dann geseufzt haben und die uns plötzlich beide ganz süss und furchtbar romantisch gefunden haben?"

Doch zu seiner Überraschung schüttelte Snape den Kopf.

„Nein, damit hätte ich vielleicht noch leben können – aber was mich wirklich beunruhigt hat, war, dass sich ein paar der Schüler genauso benommen haben." Er schauderte bei dem Gedanken.

„Ja – Colin Moore zum Beispiel…", grinste Remus boshaft und wurde dann wieder ernst. „Aber das wusste ich ja alles und deshalb habe ich ja auch nicht auf einer grossen Hochzeit bestanden."

Severus nahm Remus' Hand in die seine und drückte sie leicht.

„Und dafür werde ich dir auch ewig dankbar sein", flüsterte er zärtlich, dann seufzte er leise. „Nach den Weihnachtsferien wird sowieso schon alles schlimm genug werden. Mit den Eheringen und unseren gemeinsamen Räumen…"

Remus kicherte. „Hast du Angst, dass du dann nicht mehr der Schrecken der Schule bist?"

„Der Schrecken der Schule…" Severus liess sich diese Worte auf der Zunge zergehen, dann sah er in das lachende Gesicht seines Ehemannes und grinste ebenfalls. „Das war gar nicht mal so schlecht!"

„Bereust du es etwa schon?" fragte Remus sanft und erschauerte unter dem intensiven, dunklen Blick, den ihm der Slytherin daraufhin zuwarf.

„Nein – das könnte ich nie…", erwiderte Severus leise und küsste Remus zärtlich auf die Schläfe. „Denn – weißt du – eigentlich ist es seltsam… obwohl überhaupt nicht so gewesen ist, wie ich es mir vorgestellt oder erträumt hatte… so habe ich trotzdem genau das bekommen, was ich mir am allermeisten gewünscht und wovon ich ständig geträumt habe – dich!"

Remus streichelte bewegt über Severus' Wange, dann fanden sich ihre Lippen in seinem innigen Kuss.

# # # # #

Epilog 

**_Auszüge aus Severus Snape's Tagebuch... _**_(die ich unter nicht unbeträchtlicher Gefahr für Leib und Leben beschafft habe – Lorelei Lee)_

# # # # #

Wenn er wüsste, wie sehr ich ihn liebe...

Dieser verdammte Brief war unsere Rettung – ich weiß nicht, wie es sonst hätte weitergehen sollen.

Trotzdem... es war schrecklich – ich musste schnell aus diesem verdammten Hotelzimmer verschwinden. Wenn ich mich noch einmal umgedreht hätte... ich hätte nicht gehen können. Ich weiß es. Ich danke Gott, dass er nichts mehr gesagt hat. Ein einziges Wort von ihm und ich... ich weiß auch nicht, was ich dann getan hätte. Aber ich musste es tun. Es ist besser so.

Es ist besser so.

Es ist besser so.

Wenn ich es mir nur oft genug vorsage, dann kann ich vielleicht irgendwann daran glauben.

Doch. Es ist besser so. Für ihn auf alle Fälle... Er würde es nicht ertragen, wenn...

Man stelle sich vor – er müsste mich überall als seinen _Ehemann_ vorstellen...

Nein! Vergiss es, Severus – niemand hätte euch Glückwünsche überbracht.

Niemand.

# # # # #

Heute war der Tag, auf den ich die ganze Zeit gewartet habe. Die zwanghaft herbeigeführte Aussprache. Was für ein Klischee! Und es war wirklich alles dabei. Der wütende, verzweifelte, abgewiesene Liebhaber. Die aufgebrochene Tür...

Merlin, helfe mir, aber er sah einfach unglaublich aus... mit diesen bernsteinfarbenen Augen...

Ich musste meine Hände zu Fäusten ballen – ich hätte sonst der Versuchung, ihn zu berühren nicht widerstehen können. Ihn berühren... ihn umarmen...

Ich hoffe, dass er es jetzt endlich begriffen hat – ich denke dabei schließlich nur an ihn.

Er hat gesagt, dass er sich in mich verliebt hat – kaum zu glauben... ausgerechnet in mich... warum nur?

Er wird darüber hinwegkommen... mit der Zeit... er wird jemand anders kennen lernen. Jemand, der besser für ihn ist, als ich das je sein könnte.

Ich muss vergessen, dass er je gesagt hat, dass er in mich verliebt ist. Ich muss es vergessen. Es tut zu weh... was alles hätte sein können...

# # # # #

Black war heute hier!

Und das verrückteste – er war hier, weil Remus ihn geschickt hatte.

Warum lässt er mich nicht einfach in Ruhe? Warum muss immer wieder alles aufgewühlt werden. Verdammt! Wie soll ich ihn vergessen, wenn er es nicht zulässt?

Aber es war genauso, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe.

Erst hat Black brav sein auswendiggelerntes Sprüchlein aufgesagt und dann hat er sein wahres Gesicht gezeigt. Ich hatte von Anfang an Recht und diese Feststellung hat mich noch nie so deprimiert. Remus würde ihn als Freund ganz sicher verlieren.

Er hat zwar gesagt, dass es ihm egal wäre... Schluss! Dieser Gedanke ist zu verführerisch.

# # # # #

Weiß auch nicht, was in mich gefahren ist. Habe heute morgen beim Zähneputzen beschlossen, einen dieser Perfect-Smile-Zauber anzuwenden um meine Zähne zu begradigen. Habe es gleich gemacht, bevor ich es mir noch anders überlege.

_Perfect Smile_... wenn es nicht so lächerlich wäre, könnte man darüber lachen – und das wo ich doch gerade wirklich nichts zu lachen habe.

Scheine langsam den Verstand zu verlieren.

Träume nachts sehr viel von ihm...

# # # # #

Ich sitze hier und starre diese albernen weißen Keramikbecher an. Ich habe völlig vergessen, dass ich sie von Florida aus heimlich bestellt hatte...

Es sollte eine Überraschung sein. Aber das war noch bevor...

Egal.

Was mache ich jetzt nur damit?

Ich hoffe er hat nichts gemerkt – aber er stand ja fast am anderen Ende des Raumes.

Soll ich diese verdammten Becher trotzdem behalten?

Und warum habe ich diesen bescheuerten Ring noch nicht weggeworfen?

Vielleicht...

# # # # #

Habe den Hauselfen aufgetragen diese verdammten Liebesromane zu verbrennen.

Dadurch kommt man nur auf dumme Ideen. Ich hätte es von Anfang an besser wissen müssen.

Aber sehen wir der Tatsache ins Auge. Seit dem Tag, an dem ich den Ring bestellt habe, habe ich mich benommen wie ein sentimentaler Trottel. Damit ist jetzt Schluss.

Remus hatte schon Recht – ein vernünftiger Mensch sollte diesen Schund nicht lesen.

# # # # #

Vor dem ganzen Lehrerkollegium!

Ich fasse es einfach nicht! Er muss verrückt geworden sein! Wie konnte er nur!

Warum hat er mich nicht gefragt, wenn wir allein gewesen wären... warum musste er es vor dem ganzen, verdammten Lehrerkollegium tun!

Warum hat er mich nicht auf den Astronomieturm gelockt oder hinter Gewächshaus Nummer 3 oder hinunter zum See... sogar Fang's Hundehütte wäre mir Recht gewesen.

Er hatte sogar eine rote Rose dabei...

Gott...

Ich glaube ich hätte ja gesagt... wenn nicht gerade alle Kollegen zugesehen hätten...

Was soll ich nur tun?

# # # # #

Du schläfst noch... kein Wunder... es ist mitten in der Nacht... du liegst nackt in meinem Bett - dieser verflixte Ring glitzert an deinem Finger und macht dich noch schöner...

Nichts ist gekommen, wie ich es mir immer vorgestellt habe... nichts...

Weder unser erster Kuss noch alles andere...

Aber ich glaube, wir werden heiraten… Seltsam, obwohl ich ‚Ja' gesagt habe, kommte es mir immer noch so… unwirklich vor. Ich sehe alle fünf Minuten nach, ob du tatsächlich noch in meinem Bett liegst, oder ob ich wieder einen dieser Träume habe.

Du hast mich heute gefragt, wie ich mir unsere Hochzeit vorgestellt habe.

Unserer Hochzeit... natürlich hatte ich auch davon gewisse Vorstellungen... aber... es ist mir gar nicht mehr so wichtig... du liegst in meinem Bett und ich bin glücklicher als je zuvor...

# # # # #

Warum nur schickt uns alle Welt Glückwünschkarten, kaum dass unsere Verlobung (auf Albus' Drängen hin – und nur, weil ich einen schwachen Moment hatte, weil du mich angelächelt hattest...) im Tagespropheten annonciert wurde...?

Ich glaube, ich sollte mich freuen, dass ich Unrecht hatte...

# # # # #

Flitterwochen an den Niagara-Fällen! Irgendjemand sieht eindeutig zu viele Muggel-Filme.

Ich verbringe meine Flitterwochen also in einem Muggel-Hotel, gemeinsam mit Muggeln und trage Muggel-Kleidung… Schon wieder!

Trotzdem muss ich zugeben... die Geräuschkulisse hat etwas für sich. Bislang hat sich noch keiner unserer Zimmernachbarn beschwert.

Manchmal frage ich mich ob ich diese Liebe überhaupt verdient habe...

Wie auch immer – ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er diese Entscheidung nie bereuen wird.

# # # # #

ENDE 

# # # # #

Lorelei: So – und wieder ist eine Fic fertig!

Remus: Eigentlich schade...

Severus: Schade? Haben Sie dir das Gehirn geklaut? Obwohl... bei einem Gryffindor ist da eh nicht viel zu klauen...

Remus: Wie war das?!

Lorelei: Jungs, Jungs... nur die Ruhe... wir sind alle ein bisschen überarbeitet. Ihr habt ja jetzt auch erst mal Pause.

Severus: Pause? Versprochen?

Lorelei: Jaha... aber nur wenn...

Severus: Ich ahne Schreckliches.

Remus: Alter Pessimist!

Severus: Wer ist hier alt?!

Lorelei: Darf ich auch mal was sagen?!!!! Schlimmer als die kleinen Kinder... Wie gesagt – wir machen jetzt erst mal Sommerpause... aber nur, wenn ihr morgen brav mit mir in die Saunalandschaft geht und bei der nächsten Fic nicht gar so zickig seid!

Severus: Och...

Remus: Naja...

Lorelei: Na also – das war doch jetzt nicht so schwierig. Und für alle, die auf dem Laufenden bleiben wollen, empfehle ich ab und zu bei meinem livejournal vorbeizuschauen (Adresse hier in meinem Profil). Bis zum nächsten Mal!


End file.
